A Family for the Dragon
by Moonlight Evil
Summary: What would have happened in the War on Voldemort if Council of Six had appeared? What would have happened if Draco Malfoy fell in love with Hermione Granger. The tale of a dragon, that is! Many ships, but main ones are DMHG, SSOC, ADMM, RLOC
1. Chapter 1: In which many things happen

Family for the Dragon  
  
Chapter One Redone:  
  
After a Dark Gathering, Draco wasn't sure if he had the energy to go on. His father was obviously not sympathizing with him as he had lead him home happy and energetic. How anyone could see what he had just seen and have been happy about it, he didn't know. What he did know was that he never wanted to do that again. He never wanted to see innocent blood spilt on the ground as families pleaded with their tormentors for the lives of their loved ones. To see husbands break down and cry as their wives and children were murdered savagely in front of their eyes. To see children cry out in despair for their dead beloved parents only to be raped or killed seconds later. To see spirits broken under the worst kind of torture possible and people killed for the sake of fun. Sternly chastising himself to control his emotions, the boy wrote a letter to one of his professors. Draco wasn't sure who he could trust except for his professors. After all in his short life, more than fifty percent of the people who he would have laid his life down for just yesterday, now were enemies. He knew that living in the Malfoy Manor was not a possibility, not with his father and mother the way they were. He couldn't ask one of his "friends". Friends were not a word in his family's vocabulary. He had alliances with the sons of his father's alliances. So he had taken out a piece of paper and started writing.  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
Is it possible for you contact me sometime in the near future? There are many things that I need to discuss with you, nonetheless the potions project that we had discussed with Professor Dumbledore. It is crucial that I start it immediately or else I won't have the time later to do so.  
Draco Malfoy  
Il fuoco del drago non muore mai  
The Fire of a Dragon Never Dies  
  
With a final flourish, he tied the letter to his owl and sent it off. His bed looked inviting to him right about now, but he wisely did not sleep. He knew that the only sleep granted to him by the Sandman would soon be whisked away in the form of a nightmare.  
  
Severus Snape was exasperated and infuriated. Even the combined effort so Harry Potter and James Potter couldn't make him any more frustrated then he already was. That was a lot considering the fact that just one of them could give him a migraine the size of South America without even meaning to. He had just been to a talk with Albus. It was unpleasant for the lack of a better word.  
~Flashback~  
"Severus, what are you going to do this vacation? Hopefully you have some plans to go out into the world?" said Albus. "I am going to research a potion to cure the affects of the Imperious curse. Then I will try to create such a potion." replied Severus knowing that Albus would immediately protest for his "health". Sometimes, he wondered if the man had eaten way too many lemon drops for his own good. "Severus, I understand that this could be a wonderful break through for our side, but if you do not get out more and have more happiness in your life you will simply waste away, my son!" said Albus, "I can not allow that to happen to you, not while I still breathe and live on this Earth! This vacation, you will not work on any potions like that, but instead grace us with your presence outside of the dungeons. Perhaps you can have an actual vacation? Maybe the beaches of Florida?" "Albus, I can't possibly go to Florida right now, even if I wanted to. Which I don't, may I remind you" said Severus at loss for words knowing that Albus would literally stop him from doing anything productive if he (Albus) put his mind to the task. "Good, that's settled. If you won't go to Florida then I will have to restrict your time in the Dungeons, lets see ... What about one hour in the Dungeons including your rooms except for sleep? No more arguments or I will have to call in Poppy and Minerva to help me help you. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?" said Albus. Severus shuddered. There were only a couple of things in this world that Severus Snape was afraid of. He could handle good old Voldie Moldie, he couldn't handle Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall. All Voldemort could do was kill him. They would try to do him some "good". They would pamper, pet, and care for him in other words torture him in ways that he swore should be considered Dark Arts. On his top ten list of people to be feared, they were second and third only to Voldemort who actually used illegal dark arts. That too was a close call between them and Voldemort. He knew that technically they were supposed to be good for him, but hell sure it didn't feel that way. He knew that Albus thought they were good for him and routinely tried to convince him to confide in them. He always refused, but he knew that Albus wasn't above actually doing his threat. No matter what the rest of the world thought, Albus Dumbledore was not the angel he seemed to portray. Severus just barely resisted the shudder that came from the last time Albus had gone through with his threat.  
~End of Flashback~ Suddenly an owl flew toward him, the castle peculiarly letting it in. What was an owl doing at this late hour? Who needed to talk to him over the summer? He slowly took the letter from the owl wary of any explosions or hexes that the letter might contain. Opening it up he read the letter slowly reading in between the lines as well as taking the actual meaning of the words, as any good Slytherin would do. Obviously Draco had meant that something relating to the Dark Lord had happened after all they hadn't talked about any potions project before school left. Running out of the dungeons and towards Albus's office/rooms, he thought about what Draco could have seen. Realizing that there had been a Dark Gathering yesterday night he broke out into a run. "Albus!! ALBUS! Where are you? Damn you, where are you Albus?" called Severus frantically. "Severus, what happened?" asked Albus. Silently, Severus handed him the letter, his face unusually open and worried. Reading it quickly, Albus said, "Well, I see we have a problem. We must get him out of there." glancing at his long time friend. Albus knew that Severus cared about his students more then anyone could guess. He always worried about them, even if they were the worst type of people. Severus Snape was the only reason that many Slytherins hadn't gone over to the dark side. "Send him an owl telling him to ask his parents if they are going out sometime in the future. If they are tell him to owl back saying when, where, and how they are getting to the place." said Albus. Severus nodded and grabbed the writing tools in Albus's office and started a letter.  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up to the soft hooting of an owl. Seeing the letter next to him, he groggily picked it up and read: Draco,  
  
Prof. Dumbledore and I have constructed a plan to help you continue your potions project for me. Ask your parents if you are going out sometime in the future. Owl back during the night when, where, and how long they are going out and if you are going with them. We shall then see if one of us will able to apparate into your father's house and apparate with you. It would be advisable not to let others hear of this. We will wait two days before forcefully coming to your house if you do not owl back. Owl back as soon as possible.  
  
Prof. Severus Snape  
  
After reading the letter, three or four times Draco knew that Prof. Snape was worried. Even if everyone thought Prof. Snape was a greasy git, all the Slytherins knew that he wasn't. He was always there for the Slytherins at anytime and he always made sure that they were okay. For children who had always been ignored or abused (that was the case with most Slytherins) he had been a godsend. He would always listen and never judge. Every Slytherin knew he cared about any of his pupils including Gryffindors (even though he made sure not to show it) , but true to Slytherin he never showed or said it. Getting out of bed, Draco showered, dressed, and neatened his room before heading down to breakfast with his parents. "Good Morning, Draco." said Narcissa with a fake smile. "Good Morning, Mother. What is there for breakfast today?" replied Draco with his emotionless mask on. "Well, as you can see we have pancakes, oatmeal, and cereal. What would you like?" "Pancakes, please. Do we have any outings today, Mother?" "No, not today. We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon to buy myself some new robes and of course we have that feast tomorrow night." "You can be excused from the shopping if you wish, but I prefer you will come with your father and I." "Yes, of course, Mother, unfortunately I have quite some amount of homework and work to do. I also want to do some extra reading for my classes so I will ask to be excused from your trip to Diagon Alley. May I be excused, I have some homework to do that I wish to finish and I would like to spend some time flying on my new broom, Firebolt 2" "Of course, dear. Go ahead and finish your homework, before you go off and play like a good little boy." said Narcissa lifelessly.  
Rushing upstairs, Draco hurried into his room. He took out a quill and started writing a letter to Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore. He included the fact that he would be alone tomorrow around noon. Sending the letter off, he unsuccessfully tried to finish some of the work given to the soon to be sixth year students by teachers.  
After spending an awful night slowly reliving all the dreaded thing he had done as a death eater, Severus was exhausted. He also was worried about Draco. He knew somehow that this summer would show if Draco would turn to the dark or to the light. Hopefully it wasn't the former, but the later. Walking tiredly into his living room, he sat down on his dark green couch and looked into the fireplace opposite the couch. Tiredly noting that the house elves had made a fire, he gazed into the foresaid fire. Slowly the hours went by as he thought about many things the least of being if Draco was innocent of any crimes after a Dark Revel. Suddenly, the same owl which visited him yesterday came back into the dungeons. Taking the letter, he read it over and over again. Reassuring himself that they would be able to pull this off, he headed down to the headmaster's office. After much discussion and planning, they decided that they would try to get plans of the Malfoy Manor and have Severus apparate into Draco's room and immediately apparate out with Draco. Severus decided that it would be easiest if Draco acted normal and pretended to have too much homework to come to Diagon Alley. He sent a letter back informing Draco of the plans. The whole day went by much too quickly for Severus's pleasure hoping that he would not have to sleep and witness his acts repeatedly. Berating himself he went down to his lab to make himself some Dreamless Sleep Potion. After making enough to last him three weeks, he retreated to his rooms only to fall into thankful dreamless sleep. After receiving a letter from Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore, Draco knew that he had to act normal around his parents that included asking for something when they went out. He knew that they would leave sometime after breakfast, but before noon. They usually ate out when they went on these shopping trips. Showering and dressing, Draco went downstairs for breakfast. "Good Morning, Father. Good Morning, Mother." said Draco. "Good Morning, Darling. Come sit down. Are you sure you won't be able to join us today?" said Narcissa. "Won't be able to join us? Why not, boy?" demanded Lucius "My apologies, Father, Mother. I have a lot of work from school. I would like to finish it so tomorrow I can go out and perhaps have some fun." replied Draco. "I see, next time we go out, you are coming. No arguments. Now go away, stupid boy" Said Lucius. "Of course, Father." Said Draco reveling in the knowledge that next time his parents went out, he wouldn't be anywhere near this house or his parents. After bidding his father and mother goodbye, he retreated thankfully into his rooms. Watching the clock, he packed some clothes and some of his belongings into his trunk. He knew that apparating with big objects was hard so he hoped that whoever came could shrink his trunk. Severus woke up refreshed for once in his tormented life. Checking the time, (it was 8:00) he realized that in four hours, he would go to get Draco. Getting up, he lazily waked to the bathroom where he got ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. After a long bubble bath, (hey, even mean potions masters like bubble bathes ^_^) Severus went into his living room. "Hello! Good Morning, everyone! There is a staff meeting in one hour so get to the Great Hall as soon as possible. If you bring sweets, I'll save you a seat! Repeat, there is a staff meeting in one hour! Get to the Great Hall as soon as possible! Remember a seat for sweets!!!!" boomed a loud voice coming from a little tiny globe. The globe was an invention made by Dumbledore himself. Every staff member had one of them which he/she could use to talk to other staff members or the whole school if there was an emergency. Rolling his eyes, Severus continued his journey out of the dungeons towards the Great Hall. Entering the Great Hall, Severus saw that everyone was there. The whole "Hogwarts" Family had gathered. The Hogwarts Family consisted of: Fathers: Edward Flitwick  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Mothers: Marthie Sprout  
Minerva McGonagall  
Poppy Pomfrey  
  
Kids: Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
  
They would have special meetings where they would talk about family business or basically the war. The mothers would moan and groan about Severus's job and the fathers would talk seriously about his importance while Severus stood around annoyed. Remus Lupin was the newest addition to the family so he too would stand around. Severus hurried over to the teachers table. As he approached a number of calls went out. "Wonderful now that we are all here, I have a few announcements to make. I must say it seems as if the years just fly by don't they? This is the first year since Remus came that our family is all here!" exclaimed Albus joyfully. "Albus do get to the point!" said Severus. "OH! Severus, do not be such party pooper!! He is right, our family is back together! And it has been such a year!" said Marthie. "So Remus how are you? What did you do without us for a year?" said Eddy. For the next half an hour everyone chatted except for Severus who kept getting angrier and angrier! "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!! I will be leaving in two and a half hours! I need to talk to you before I leave and make a potion. I certainly do not have enough time to chit chat with the rest of you! When is this meeting going to start?" yelled Severus silencing the room with his roar. "Now, Now, Severus! Patience is a virtue that is leaving you, my dear boy!" said Albus. "Albus! I have the littlest of little patience and what ever patience I have is leaving me right now! Albus!" said Severus. "Yes, yes, my boy! Okay, sorry madams, but you can talk to Remus later about his trips, now we have to discuss business!" said Albus. "What is so important that you had to call a family meeting?" asked Minerva. "Well, I really don't know how to say this, but Draco Malfoy is coming to stay with us during the rest of the vacation," said Albus unusually blunt. Silence swept the room as everyone stood in shock. "Wow, Albus. For the first time in my life, you were blunt!" said Severus, the only one who was not shocked by the news. "Yes, it seems that your bluntness is rubbing off on me, my boy." "You are not kidding, are you Albus?" asked Minerva. "Unfortunately, no my dear lady!" said Albus going on to explain why he was staying with them leaving out the gory details the Severus had told him about the Dark Gathering. "Who is going to bring the boy here and care for him?" said Poppy immediately wanting to comfort the poor boy for the angst she knew he was going through. "That would be my job" said Severus. "Yes, I have decided that Severus needs to get out of the Dungeons so I have made him in charge of Draco." said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "Good!" "He needs to go out more" "You will definitely have to join us now, Severus" chorused around the room. "Now when is Draco coming?" asked Minerva. "I am apparating today to his house at 12:00 to get him out! Now if you are done" said Severus getting up. "Yes, good luck my boy. Tell me before you leave" said Albus. "Okay" said Severus leaving the room. "Okay, I have my trunk packed. Parents are okay! What to do? What to do? Chill Draco, he will be here in a sec" thought Draco pacing his room at 11:55.Pop! Severus arrived in Draco's room exactly at 12:00. "Oh" startled Draco running up to greet his professor. "Put everything that you need shrink there, I will shrink it. Hurry up, boy! We don't have all day" said Severus shrinking Draco's trunk and things. "That's all, Prof." "Hold on to me" said Severus holding onto Draco tightly and apparating back to safe, ol' Hogwarts. Taking Draco, Severus strode down to the Headmaster's office. "Hello Draco. I hope that you are well! Lemon Drop anyone?" greeted the Headmaster cheerfully. "No, Professor Dumbledore." "Severus?" "No!" "I was thinking, Draco. Since you will be seeing me hopefully a lots of times this summer, it is quite silly to have you call me Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster. I think it would be lovely if you called me Uncle Albus" said the Headmaster gazing lovingly down at Draco. "Umm...okay" said Draco. "Remember Draco that whenever you need anyone of us, we are always here for you. My door is always open that is if you know the password!" "Yes, Uncle Albus" "Uncle? I never knew that you were related to the Malfoys, Albus" said Minerva sharply walking into the Headmaster's office. "Not like that. I just thought since Draco would be staying with us the whole summer, it would be lovely for him to use less formal names like Uncle and Aunt instead of Professor. Plus we wouldn't be able to tell who he was talking to half the time!" said Albus in a voice warning her not to contradict. Even if Albus wasn't so firm about it, Minerva wouldn't have contradicted. She cared about all her students not just Gryffindors, but Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws too. She just had a very Slytherin way of showing it, just like Severus. "Yes, of course. I haven't been called Aunty Minerva in such a long time" said Minerva. "So, you want me to call you Aunt Minerva too?" asked Draco a little uncertain. "Of course, now who wouldn't want to be called that?" exclaimed Albus cheerfully. "umm...uhh...possibly..." stuttered Draco. "Me" said Severus simply saving Draco from much embarrassment. "Severus, why not?" "Because I am not an old man, he may call me Severus" said Severus. "Okay, Pro-Severus" said Draco nervously. "Now, we must go. I have to show Draco his room and he must unpack." "Yes of course. Do come for lunch in the Great Hall" said Albus as Draco and Severus walked down to his rooms. Severus walked to the Head Table leading Draco with him. After motioning for Draco to sit down, Severus sat down next to "Aunty Minerva". "So what are you going to do for the rest of the vacation" asked Minerva the one question that hadn't occurred to anyone. "I don't know?" "You don't know!! What are you going to do? Since Albus has practically banned you from the dungeons" "Prof... Uncle Albus has you banned from the dungeons?!!!" said Draco with amazement. "Yeah" "Wow! Can he do that?" "Obviously" snapped Severus. Draco cringed at the comeback which didn't go unnoticed by Albus. "Severus! Don't snap at Draco" said Albus. "Sorry Draco" said Severus causing Draco to gape and stare at him. "Boy, there are some things you have to learn while you are here. First thing is that I don't always act like when I am in class. So stop staring and close your mouth" Obediently Draco closed his partially open mouth. "Now, Severus after telling Draco all that shouldn't you take of Invirio, plus the only person here besides the Hogwarts Family is Draco. Everyone in the Hogwarts Family has seen you without it on." teased Albus. "What's Invirio?" asked Draco. (The idea that Severus doesn't look like he does in class normally is from the Awakening of a Royal. I really liked the idea so I borrowed the idea and changed it a little. It is a master level spell that even Albus would think twice of using. It uses the most powerful magic on earth, Earth Magic.) "Severus, shall I?" "Well, you have told him this much, if you don't tell him more he will just bug me the rest of the summer or find it out in the Library once he realizes that I won't feed him every answer to every question of his." "Oh, Severus!" "Wait, does he know about your "after school" activities" asked Albus before Minerva or Edward could launch into a full fledged lecture about Invirio. (After school activities meaning spying for the Order of Phoenix) "I think so" "Could you please not talk about me as if I am not here?" asked Draco cockily. Severus reached over and lightly cuffed the boy saying that in his day children were to be seen not heard. "In your day!!" said Albus and everyone burst out laughing. Severus did not join in on the laughter instead asked Draco, "Are you done eating? If you are then join me in the dungeons" "Not the dungeons my boy, what about the lake?" said Albus. "No, I would prefer to tell him in my rooms, I promised you I wouldn't stay in the dungeons all the time, but I need my rooms!" "Yes, I understand. Have you shown him his rooms?" "No, I will do that before we "talk" I have decided to put him in the Ocean Room" said Severus anticipating the headmaster's next question. The headmaster had always enjoyed the fact that the normally serious man had so outrageous guest rooms. "Severus? I am done," said Draco. "Good. Good day," said Severus to the rest of the Hogwarts Family. "Join us later in the staff room. Bring Draco with you!" called Albus after them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Severus and Draco walked into his no their rooms five minutes later. "This is your rooms" said Severus leading Draco into his guest rooms. "This is the bathroom and this is the dresser," said Severus pointing out the door to the bathroom and the dresser. "Wow!" was all Draco could say as he walked into the awesome guest rooms and the equally amazing adjoining bathroom. "If I ever hear rumors on how I have awesome guest rooms or nice quarters then you will find yourself cleaning the Giant Squid for the next year and a half everyday for three hours!!" threatened Severus almost jokingly. "I wouldn't say anything like that plus the other Slytherins would kill me if I spread a rumor like that around." "Kill you?" asked Severus with one eyebrow raised in question. (I have always wanted to be able to do that, except I never can do it...) "Severus, I thought you were supposed to be smart!" "Boy you are pushing it!!" "I am just saying that all the Slytherins respect you and don't tolerate any rumors about you." "Do they?" "Yeah, I think the last guy who tried saying something about you was beaten up so bad that he stayed in the hospital wing for a month" Severus remembered what he had come back to his rooms for. He sat down in a cozy chair by the fire while beckoning for Draco to do the same. "Draco, I need to tell you about some things that I did when I was a little older then you. If after hearing these things you don't want to live with me anymore then you may live with any of the remaining staff members." "Live with one of them? But why not you? Plus why would a slytherin ever abandon another for one of the rest?" "You will see. When I was your age, I was in Slytherin like you know. I was a loner for a quite some time, but soon became aquantencies with many wizards who later joined Voldemort. I used to spend my free time with your father and others who like him became Death Eaters. I used to love to read and research and learn about most things, but most of all potions. There wasn't too many potions that I hadn't tried by my sixth year so I was starting to get bored and was eager for more knowledge. During my sixth year and for some time more till my seventh year I found other things to occupy me. I started researching dark potions pretending that I wanted to make them only for the knowledge that I would get out of them. This was all during the middle of my seventh year. I didn't know that Voldermort had become interested in me due to my potions skill until the end of seventh year when I had started making dark potions just to learn the theory behind them. Truthfully, I had known and some what followed Voldemort during the months before that. Your father saw that and lured me in telling me that all I had to do was make potions and what not and I would get potions texts that were rumored to be lost and endless funding. I agreed. Why not, I thought. My father and mother had stopped funding me long time before that and I was desperately in need of funding for my little projects. So I joined the Death Eaters. After I was given the Dark Mark, I went to my first ever Dark Gathering. I hated it, they tortured, raped, and mutilated girls no older then thirteen and sometimes younger in front of me. I couldn't do that. Voldermort didn't make me, but instead let me skip these meetings. Then one day about three months after I was initiated he made me torture a little girl just to hear her scream. I couldn't take it, I broke. Every night, day in and day out I would hear her screams, following me. I found out so much about that little girl before she died. I found out how she had many friends and a great life before she and her family were caught by the Death Eaters. I watched as they forced her to watch her family die in front of her eyes. A week after that Dark Gathering, I came to Hogwarts. I went to the headmaster's office and told everything I knew and waited for him to turn me in. He never did instead pardoned me and promised to help me. The next month was an unusually quiet month and I didn't get any summons. During that month I decided that the only way to even partially make up for the deeds that I did that I would have to spy for Albus. I went to him with my idea and we worked out a plan where I could stay in the safe haven of Hogwarts while pretending to spy for Voldermort when in truth I was really spying on Voldermort. I never deserved the chance to make up for my sins, but Albus wouldn't hear otherwise. It took me quite some time to convince him to let me spy for him. I don't deserve the protection of Hogwarts, but I am digressing from my story. After that was when I started teaching. I would teach everyday then once a week or so I would be summoned. I would go to the meetings and try to save all the people who I could, but I never can save enough. For every one person who I save there is one more who dies at the hands of Voldermort," said Severus. "Oh" said Draco not really knowing what to say. He had known that mysteriously Severus had known whenever Draco was in trouble or pressure from his father into becoming a death eater, heck he had known that Severus had studied a little into the Dark Arts. Every Slytherin was taught basic curses, hexes, and spells before they came to Hogwarts to ensure that they would survive. He hadn't known that Severus was a spy for the headmaster. "If you don't want to stay here now, I understand" said Severus. "No! I don't care if you were Voldermort himself, you helped me escape from my father. That shows that you are worthy of anyone's trust" said Draco. "Which brings me to the Invirio matter. When I started teaching here I was merely twenty. Now I am barely thirty five. The average age of teachers was eighty and up so we had a little problem. We didn't want any possible distractions or anything of such so Albus and I can up with the plan of using Invirio. Invirio is a spell when properly done can have you change appearances in a blink of an eye. Once the spell is on all you have to do is wish for the appearance that you would like to give off and it happens. The appearance then can't be changed until you wish for yourself to go back to your normal state. Albus decided that if I had this spell on not only would our problem be solved could hide easily if I was discovered. It also help me disguise any damaged at the hands of Voldemort. The spell itself is very hard to do, but is worth the effort never wearing off. It uses some very elemental earth magic and raw power from the castor. It took us a month to master the spell before school began to master the spell and that too was because Albus was lucky enough to have previous experience with Earth Magic. Now everyday I put on a slightly older man. In class how old do you think I look?" "About fifties or late forties" said Draco honestly. "Yes, now how old do I look" said Severus taking off the Invirio. He now looked late twenties, early thirties at the most. All the harsh lines, hooked nose turned into softer lines and a smaller nose. The paleness of his skin though stayed the same. His hair stopped looking so greasy and actually looked clean. "Wow! You looked younger" said Draco in constant state of amazement. "Yes, very good Draco. I look younger because now I look like I am thirty or less...before you ask my real age it is thirty five. I have been teaching for fifteen years, I started when I was twenty." "oh" "Now, Draco do you have anything that you want to do this summer?" "umm..." "well I don't have forever, boy" "I wanted to learn how to make an invisibility potion and do the invisible charm" "You were going to research those on your own?" "Yes..." "If you were already willing to research that on your own then I would be willing to teach someone who is not a dunderhead like the rest of your class." "You would??" "No boy the only reason the words came out of my mouth was for fun" said Severus sarcastically. "Cool!!" "Muggle sayings? The Invisibility Charm I can't teach you, you will have to learn it from Edward or Minerva." "Who?" "Professor Flitwick or McGonagall." "oh." Severus glanced up at his clock. It was already four o'clock. Albus had told him to be in the staff room no later then five so they had at least another forty five minutes before they had to get out of the dungeons. "Do you need anything for the summer? Clothes?" "I don't think so, maybe a new caldron or more ingredients" "I will let you use my caldrons and my ingredients. We will need to take you shopping for you at the end of the summer anyway." "Oh, well I don't have any money except that of the money that I stole from my father." "We will see" "SEVERUS!" called a mysterious voice from outside the portrait. Severus opened it to find the headmaster standing outside smiling. "What Albus?" "Well, I wanted to make sure everything was all right, and tell you that it is already four thirty" "I know the time, old man," said Severus abruptly, but gently. "Do you? Good." said Albus. "So what did you really come to ask?" "The other teachers believe that Draco needs some education for the time being. Therefore, we have decided that if he wants he may take tutoring lessons from anyone of the teachers who are here." "We have already discussed that. I am going to take lessons from Severus." "Good, do you want any other lessons?" "No, I think that a potion is enough." "Very good, but the time limit on how long you can brew potions still stands. You have to clear extra time with me" "But..." stuttered Severus. "No buts, now come along. Lets show Draco the staff room. You will be spending time there this summer like the rest of us." With that Albus lead a protesting Severus and an interested Draco to the rest of the castle. Walking up to the same corridor that the Sorcerer's Stone was kept, he walked into the same room where Fluffy had stayed. "Isn't this the same corridor that..." "Yes, this is the same place where the stone was hidden" replied Severus knowing exactly what question Draco was saying. "Albus has a sick humor. To get to the Staff Room we have to get through the same obstacles that we put up." Albus who was slightly in front of Draco and Severus heard what Severus said and chuckled. "Well here it is!" "The entrance to the staff room is a trapdoor???" said Draco laughing. Severus cuffed the boy lightly. "Yes, unfortunately I couldn't allow the exact obstacle course to be recreated. I had to take out Fluffy, Devil's Snare plant (the plant that grabs everyone and is scared of fire, I don't remember the name) the Troll, and the Mirror of Erised was destroyed. So we still get to see the keys, the chess set, and of course the potions." said Albus with a chuckle. "Well hurry up" said Severus. "Yes, though this door is the flying keys" "Wow! How do we get through this place?" "You have to catch the key that fits the door" "Oh." "Luckily I have a replica of the key so you don't have to try. You may if you want to, go ahead" Draco eagerly grabbed the brooms next to the door and mounted the broom. He knew that Potter had used his seeker skills to get the key so he wanted to prove that he was worthy of any Potter, first year or not. He looked carefully at the key the headmaster was holding and started scanning all the keys around him. Then he saw it, like its brother it was big, sliver, and old fashioned. The only difference was that it had wings. He started toward it slowly as if not to startle it until he was a foot away. Then he reached out and quickly grabbed it almost falling off his broom. "Bravo! Bravo! You definitely are a good flyer, isn't he Severus?" said Albus. "Yes, of course he is the Slytherin seeker" At that Albus just laughed and let Draco open the door with his key. "This is the famous chess set that Ron Weasely passed" "Wow!" was all Draco could say. The chess pieces were three times his height and were elegantly made. "I would let you play, but we have disabled it for the time being. Maybe next time" "Oh." said Draco disappointed. "This is the famous potions challenge" said Albus, "Made by Severus of course. Would you like to guess at it?" Draco nodded and quickly read the rhyme. Muttering to himself he quickly pointed out the bottles that were each different substance until he got the bottle that they wanted. "This one" said Draco pointing to a small black bottle. "Good work, boy" said Severus praising Draco truly for the first time in his life. "Here you go, drink this" said Albus passing around the bottle. "This is the staff room once the room where the Golden Boy/Savior of the Whole Wizarding World, Harry Potter, battled Voldermort" said Severus snarkly once they passed through the fire. "Wow," exclaimed Draco looking around the room. The pillars were draped with rich blues and burgundies. There was three couches and five desks with the occasional stuffed comfy chair also there was some two or so coffee tables. Then there was a table with tea, coffee, and the condiments for the former. He saw Aunty Minerva, Uncle Edward, and Aunty Marthie lounging around talking and drinking some coffee or tea. "Hello, everyone" said Albus cheerfully. "Hello Albus" said Minerva without turning around. "Severus! Why are you here?" said Marthie. "Oh Am I not allowed to be in the staff room. Last time I checked I was on the Hogwarts Staff. Has anything changed since I last checked?" asked Severus sarcastically. "No, it's just that you never come here" said Minerva. "I asked him to come," said Albus. "More like ordered" muttered Severus. "What did you say?" said Albus with a chuckle. "You heard what I said." "I am an old man, I have bad hearing" "Sure, I bet that you have better hearing then I do" "Well if I don't then I have better memory" teased Albus. "Do you remember the first prank I pulled on the infamous Marauders?" teased back Severus. "I thought nobody had ever pranked the Marauders" said Draco with awe. "They were pranked as they pranked everyone else; they couldn't get away without being pranked at least once" said Albus. "Yes, I do remember that prank. That was when your true amount of raw power first showed through" "What happened" asked a curious Draco. "Well, Severus got into a fight with the Marauders on the train and they had turned his hair yellow with a simple spell" started Albus. "I decided to get some sweet revenge. After we had been sorted I used the first spell I ever learnt: Wingardium Leviosa" said Severus. "Yes, you levitated them then used a color changing spell on their hair" continued Albus. "Yes, that was the one of the more simple spells I had found in one of my mom's book." said Severus. "Yes, we all thought you had used a prank spell or a complicated hair changing spell so we tried everything we could to reverse it. You had used one of the simplest temporary beauty spells." "Yes, I didn't think that you guys wouldn't be able to change it. But that was soo funny. They had to go around with Slytherin green hair for three weeks" said Severus. "Yes, they were very angry with you" said Albus. "Yes, I believe that is when our legendry rivalry began" said Severus. "Yes, you took the slytherin/gryffindor rivalry to another dimension" said Albus with a chuckle. "Yes, it must have been an horror to teach" replied Severus. "No, it wasn't too bad" cut in Minerva. "Yes, it was very funny" said Marthie. "We had to stop ourselves from laughing at you" remembered Edward. "Tell me more" begged Draco. "No don't! We don't want Draco getting any ideas do we?" said Severus. "But Severus, I want to know!" whined Draco. "Oh my god, is the Draco Malfoy whining?" teased back Severus. "No!" protested Draco. Everyone broke into friendly laughter. Draco himself joined the laughter. "Hello, everyone. What is the joke?" said Remus Lupin coming into the room. "Hello Remus. We were just talking about the Marauder times" said Albus with a smile. "Yes, those were wonderful times" said Remus. "Did you also prank the Marauders?" asked Draco not understanding why everyone started laughing including Severus. "I don't understand why is everyone laughing!!" Draco pouted for a bit as everyone tried to stop laughing. "Well lets just say that I knew the Marauders." Said Remus with a chuckle causing everyone to laugh harder. Draco stared at his potions professor having never seen him laugh like this before. "What..Remus..means...to say..is that..he..is part..of the...Marauders.." said Albus between fits of laughter. "YOU?" said Draco astonished. "Yes, guess who Moony was?" joked Remus. "You are the Moony in the Maruaders. What do those nicknames mean anyway?" asked Draco. "Yes what do those nicknames mean?" asked Albus. "They were just funny nicknames, no real meanings except for mine which is obvious." replied Remus. 'wow...you really are the Moony in the Marauders. I heard that you were the brains of the whole prank operation" said Draco. "Yeah," said Remus a bit modestly, but also a bit proudly. "Wait, everyone knows that somebody named Remus was part of the Marauders, but I never connected you and him" said Draco. "Yeah, neither did any of your classmates. I had to tell Harry that I was part of his dad's friends group. He didn't get until later too that his dad's group was the famous pranksters, the Marauders." said Remus with pride. "Aren't you a bit full of yourself, Lupin?" said Severus. "Yeah, well aren't we all" joked Remus. "Well I can't say I am, but you definitely are" said Severus. "I personally think that both you are a bit full of yourselves" cut in Minerva with a smile. "I agree" chorused around the room. "Have you decided what you are going to do when you are not working on that potion of yours?" asked Albus turning the conversation back into serious matters. "No, not really. I want to brush up on a couple of curses, but otherwise than that, I really don't have anything." said Severus. "Are you sure that you don't want to go somewhere?" asked Albus. "Yeah, a week or two in the Bahamas would do you good" said Minerva. "No!" said Severus then he slightly gestured towards Draco. Draco unfortunately caught the gesture and realized that Severus couldn't go anywhere cause anywhere except Hogwarts, he would be a liability. "Go without me, I can take of myself. I have done that plenty of times when my parents left me at home. I can even cook if the need comes" "NO! I am not going anywhere and you are never to be left alone at Hogwarts or anywhere" said Severus. "What do you mean you have been left alone?" asked Albus gently; he didn't want to bring up bad memories. "My parents always needed to go somewhere or another, they would often stay at those places for weeks at a time. I would be left the house elves in the house. The house elves would bring me food and everyday I would get schoolwork from my parents. I would do the work and play inside the house" said Draco. Severus and Albus exchanged worried glances. They didn't know that Draco had a rotten childhood. They both had thought that Draco had been spoiled rotten. "Does anyone want any tea?" asked Marthie cutting through the tension with a simple question. "Yes, please" said Draco going over to the table of tea and coffee. "Draco" "Yes, Severus?" "Let's go back to the dungeons, I want to start getting the ingredients for the potion." "Okay!" said Draco immediately cheered up. "Well, what are we waiting for" With that Severus and Draco left the room. "Poor boy" said Minerva. "I never knew that he had such a bad childhood" said Marthie. "Me too." said Edward. "When he is here we must show him how a family can really be" said Albus. Everyone agreed to try their hardest to help Draco. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Here look through this one" said Severus handing Draco a book. After returning to the dungeons, Severus had started looking for the book with the invisibility potion in it. "Here it is" said Draco finding the potion. "Hmm...let me see...we might have to talk to Marthie about this one...do I have that.." muttered Severus looking through the ingredients list. "Well, I have everything except the unicorn hoof plant's root. That is a rarer ingredient then the rest of the ingredients" "Where can we get it?" "We should ask Marthie, today at dinner," said Severus stopping Draco from running out to ask her right away. "oh" "Do you have anything to do?" asked Severus. "I have to start my lesson plans so you can help, but it is very boring" "I think I am going to go rest" said Draco. "I am a bit tired, I think the apparating tired me out" "Yes, then I won't have Poppy yelling at me at dinner" Draco went into his new room and laid down on the bed. (This is his thoughts.) "What a day! I can't believe so much has happened. I don't have to join the Death Eaters or be perfect. I will never be beaten again, I will be able to learn potions without having to hide. I am glad I came to Hogwarts instead Drumstang" Slowly as he reviewed the day, Draco fell into deep peaceful sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Severus finished all the first weeks lessons plans. He looked up at the clock and realized that he had spent three hours on the lesson plans. "Where is that boy?" wondered aloud Severus. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Draco since he started his work. Severus knocked lightly on Draco's door, when he got no answer he lightly pushed open the door. Seeing Draco asleep, Severus thought about waking Draco. Deciding against that, Severus pulled a blanket over the boy and Severus went back into the living room and picked out his favorite book. He opened to page thirty three and started reading. One hour later Draco was still asleep and Severus had joined him in Dreamland dozing in a comfy chair. "Severus" called Albus from outside the portrait. "Dear Sir, are you the headmaster?" asked the portrait. "Yes," "Then you are allowed into the rooms" said the portrait swinging open. Albus walked in Severus's rooms. At first everything seemed as if the master of the rooms were out until he noticed Severus dozing on the chair. Chuckling to himself, he continued his search this time for Draco. Remembering that Severus had put him in the ocean guestroom, Albus walked over and knocked lightly on the door. Hearing no answer, Albus opened the door. Noticing the sleeping boy, he understood that the day had been trying for both Severus and Draco. They still were in midst of trying to settle in and trying to learn more about each other. Albus walked back into the living room and left a little message for Draco and Severus:  
I came to see why you weren't at dinner, when I noticed that both of you were sleeping, I informed the house elves to bring your dinner here. I advise you to sleep some more, you both look tired. Severus, it would be best if you do not strain yourself with potions or strenuous reading for the rest of today. Good day,  
Albus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: Finally the end of the first chapter. If I stretch it out anymore, I would be really pulling the patience of my readers. So I think that it is best we leave Severus and Draco in dreamland. Hopefully, I will write the next chapter soon. If ya liked it or if ya didn't please review!!  
  
A/n: I corrected this and reviewed it to make sure it fit with my timeline...continue on to the next chapter and don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter2In which many more things happen

Quote of the Day:

"Hope for the Best,

Expect the Worst,

Life is a Play,

We're unrehearsed."

--Mel Brooks

**Family for the Dragon: Chapter 2**

The next morning, Severus and Draco woke up to a steamy hot breakfast. Severus immediately started making coffee feeling that it was too early in the morning. In the other room, Draco ironically woke up at the same time as Severus. Feeling groggy, Draco stumbled to the bathroom and started a warm bubble bath. Two hours later found Severus and Draco lounging in the living room talking. 

"So Severus can we start the potion?" asked Draco eagerly.

"As soon as we finish breakfast," replied Severus giving a small smile at Draco's eagerness. Draco and Severus headed down to breakfast. 

"Ah! Severus my boy you are here. Draco I was wondering if you slept in again," said Albus. 

"Severus! You let Draco skip dinner! Don't you know a   growing boy needs his food much more then a man like you? You need food too may I remind you. You should eat every meal not skip off," started Poppy, piling food high on Draco and Severus's plates.

"But …Poppy..." said Severus.

"Madame Pomfrey, it's not his fault I wasn't at dinner. I fell asleep," said Draco saving his professor.

"You may call me Aunt Poppy, but still...I guess it wasn't his fault that you missed dinner" said Poppy softening. 

"Now that you are done yelling at the poor boys, can we talk about today's outing?" said Albus.

"I wasn't yelling at them!!" protested Poppy. 

"Whatever, can we find out about this outing that I had no idea about? And that I certainly not going on," said Severus grouchily. Minerva had just taken the coffee pot to the other end of the table. He didn't want to walk all the way over to the other side to get it. 

"No, but you see it will be useful to you. I remember you saying something about needing Unicorn hoof root or something. We are having a picnic at Hillflower's meadow today," said Albus cheerfully. 

"That would be delightful!" said Minerva. 

"Yes, that would be a wonderful outing," said Remus cheerfully. 

"Some of us would prefer not to go places just for the fun of it so this would be a perfect outing. Everyone knows that Hillflower's meadow is a magical place," said Marthie with a pointed look at Severus.

"What about me?" asked Draco quietly to Severus, "Am I going?"

"Yes, that is a very good question. Is Draco joining us?" asked Severus. 

"Of course, in fact it is mandatory that everyone comes unless they have an appointment that is cleared with me. I wouldn't make this necessary except some of

us last time skipped out on these delight events faking appointments!" said Albus with a pointed look at Severus.

"What is it with pointed looks toward me?" complained Severus. 

"Well, old boy, it seems that they mean that a certain someone who could be oh I don't know you skipped out on these outings last time?" said Remus smart-alecky. 

"Who you calling old?" said Severus.

"I don't know perhaps you?" joked Remus.

"I am only thirty five like you, Mr. Thirty Six and look much older!" joked back Severus. 

"What are you taking about, Mr. Thirty Five and look at least fifty during the school year?" said Remus. A sudden silence followed. 

"Dear me, I said the wrong thing didn't I?" said Remus nervously. "Sorry Severus, I really didn't mean anything by that. It just came out of my mouth before I realized why you looked so much older."

"Don't worry about it. I know that you didn't mean anything by it," said Severus forgiving Remus. Draco noticed that even though Severus forgave Remus, Severus kept quiet not talking much. Remus too was exceptionally quiet only answering everyone's questions with a yes, no, or other monosyllable answer. 

"When is the outing?" asked Minerva as Draco, Remus, and Severus all got up to leave thirty minutes later. 

"Be in the front hall at 12:00." replied Albus. 

On the way to the rooms, Remus stopped Draco and Severus. 

"Severus, I would like to apologize again for my blunder. Draco, I wanted to tell you that if you want any extra Defense Against Dark Arts lessons to just ask. I have a lot of free time and I wouldn't mind teaching you. Don't worry it would just be for fun anyway, nothing like school with homework and all," said Remus. 

"No thank you, I am already taking Potions lessons and I want to ask Uncle Edward about Charms lessons," replied Draco. 

"That was another thing I wanted to talk to you about, I would rather you call me just Remus then Uncle Remus. It makes me feel old," said Remus. 

"Biting off me, Remus?" said Severus. 

"No, just like you, I am too young to be called an Uncle by an fifteen year old."

"Don't worry about the remark, Remus. I know you didn't mean anything, like I said," said Severus. 

"Well, I guess I will see you at the outing" said  Remus walking off in the opposite direction of Severus's rooms. 

"Draco you do not have to stay with me all the time. As long as someone knows where you are, you do not need to be with an adult." said Severus. 

"I don't?" asked Draco brightening up. 

"Yes, it would be very boring for you," said Severus. 

"Really?"

"No, I just said that for the fun of it. Yes, Draco really."

"Then I really have wanted to see the Slytherin balconies. Do you know the password?" asked Draco. 

"Yes, the password is Salazar's mother's grandniece's daughter's son's daughter was my mother, so I am related to him. What a password!!" said Severus. 

"Is that really the password?" 

"Yes, except I have changed it to The Greatest of the Four. That is the last time I let Blaise Zabini pick the password." 

"Wow, was that really her family's connection to Salazar Slytherin himself?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, didn't you say something about the Slytherin Balconies. The password for the passage is the same while the password for the balconies has changed into Harry Potter sucks." said Severus. 

"O.K. See ya!" said Draco.

"Don't forget to be at the front hall at 12:00." 

"Whatever!" Hearing the less than satisfactory answer, he walked down to his rooms to finish the lesson plans.

~*__*

Draco glanced at his watch. He was standing on the Slytherin balconies, a bunch of balconies known only to the Slytherin students. He almost jumped of the edge when he saw that he had only fifteen minutes to get cleaned up, the passage to the balconies were really dirty, and get down to the Front Hall. He sprinted down to the rest of the castle, running from corridor to corridor racing to get to Severus's rooms. As he sprinted in, Severus asked "What's the hurry?" from his spot on the chair.

"We only have ten minutes and I have to change and get down to the Front Hall. Got to go!!" yelled Draco from his room.

"Ten minutes??? Oh no, I have to be there on time or Albus will kill me" said Severus getting up and racing around the room like a mouse. 

"Let's go!" yelled Draco pulling on a black Hurley sweatshirt with a hood that went well with his muggle black jeans. 

"Is that what you are wearing?" asked Severus as they sprinted down the halls.

"Yeah, something wrong with it?" said Draco with a sneer.

"No, except that it's Goth." said Severus.

"You are one to talk. All you wear is black robes even to dances. And you think this is Goth" said Draco with an expression that clearly stated disbelief. 

"Have you seen nice robes that aren't black?" asked Severus stopping his sprint.

"Yes, now come on we will be late," replied Draco. 

"No, the Front Hall is just a corridor away," said Severus. 

"No, you just don't want to arrive running and breathing heavily." teased Draco. He looked at Severus, he didn't mean to say anything, but it kind of slipped out like when he was with his muggle friends. 

"Yeah, well…" said Severus. 

"Oh, my god! You really don't want to appear like that!!!" said Draco. 

"Well…" said Severus. 

"Oh, hello, Severus, Draco," said Albus happily. "I am so glad you could make it." 

"Everyone here? Good, let's go!!" said Minerva. 

"How we getting to Hillflower's hill?" asked Marthie 

"Portkey," said Albus pulling out a long coil of rope. 

"Everyone, grab on!" said Minerva holding the end of the rope. Edward, Marthie, Severus, and Draco crowded in holding the rope as the familiar stomach wrenching feeling started. 

~*___*~

They arrived on a sunny, warm hill full of beautiful flowers. 

"What a sight, what a sight. Come on this way is my cabin, we will go from my cabin to the picnic in a couple of minutes," said Albus leading the way. As they turned the corner, they saw a beautiful wood cottage in the midst of seas of flowers. Albus opened the door and settled them down in the Living Room. 

"Shall, we go?" said Albus after disappearing for a couple of minutes. "just had some food business to take of. The house elves will be at the site by the time we get there." said Albus. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we?" said Edward holding his arm out for Marthie. 

"We shall," said Marthie accepting the offered arm and walking off into the flowers. 

"Well, my good Madame, shall I continue the example?" said Albus holding his arm out for Minerva. 

"Thank you, my good sir," said Minerva walking off with Albus. 

"Thank god those love birds are gone!!" said Severus irately. 

"Come on Severus, you know that it is hard on them not being able to act all love-y dove-y during the school year," said Remus. 

"What? Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus are a couple and Uncle Edward and Aunt Marthie are a couple????" said Draco not quite following the conversation.

"Unfortunately yes," said Severus grumpily. 

"Why can't they act all "love-y dove-y" as Remus put during the school year?" said Draco. 

"Because it wouldn't be a good example. I think this is the year they all are going to curse the example and finally do something about it," said Remus with a smile. 

"Oh" said Draco. 

"I know. I didn't know about them during my school years either. Its kind of weird thinking that your teachers have a life except for school," said Remus. 

"Are you two going to stand around talking the whole day or are we going to start off. I want to get the root before lunch?" said Severus. 

"Okay," said Remus grabbing Draco and Severus by the shoulder and pushing them to the flowers.

"What are you doing..." said Draco as he was pushed through the flowers and into a clearing. 

"Sorry," said Remus. "Those flowers will take you anywhere on Hillflower's Hill. All you have to do is think it and you will be there when you are walking through. I did the thinking for all of us and wished us to the forest by the Hillflower's hill." 

"Oh!" said Draco watching Severus kneel and starting pushing leaves aside.

"What are you doing Severus?" said Remus chuckling at the funny sight of the usually cool professor digging through the mud like a little kid. 

"What do you think? I am getting the root of

Unicorn Hoof plant." said Severus pulling out some grubby worm like roots. "This should be enough." 

"Look at this, strawberries. Ripe and red, perfect, how weird strawberry season is over," said Draco having a stupid moment in his life and putting the magical strawberries into his mouth before Severus or Remus could protest. 

"Don't..."

"Wait...." 

But, it was too late. Draco had already put the magical strawberry into his mouth and swallowed. Two seconds later he started growing smaller and smaller, disappearing into his muggle clothes. After another second, Remus and Severus couldn't see him anymore. 

"What the hell?" cursed Severus rushing over to the pile of clothes that was moving. Remus picked up the clothes and looked down at a very small, tiny, baby

boy. 

"Houston, I think that we have a problem!"

"What the freaking hell is Houston?" cried Severus.

~*___*~

_A/n: Dumb of Draco wasn't it?_

"Hey I wasn't dumb!!"

_Oh my god, who are you?_

"Good lord women, don't you know Draco Malfoy when you see him? Draco Malfoy at your service."

_Oh my god, Draco Malfoy is standing next to me!! When did he get here?_

"Yeesh, if you don't want me to be here I will leave.." 

_No! Wait stop. You can stay; you will be good muse. _

"Good, because I brought along a couple of friends *Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Voldemort step out of the shadows.*  they tagged along." 

_Voldemort! Out! I don't want Voldemort in my room! I am already grounded!_ _Out!!!_ *Voldemort starts to back out of the room.*

"What are you doing here? I told you to wait in the car! Go, before you cause any more trouble!!"

_Voldemort is one of your friends? When...What...How..._

"Where, who, and why. Those are the five Ws and How. I found out that Voldemort isn't as bad as you think.  Yeah, yeah all that evil crap and all, but once you get past that outer exterior you have a nice middle aged man.

"I am not middle aged! I am only forty!" yelled Voldemort.

"Whatever, like I said a nice forty year old. He actually likes ABBA. How can you hate someone who likes ABBA?" asked Draco.

_Okay. You are definitely freaking me out. Can you go do something so I can tell the readers about the chapter and stuff. _

"Sure, I love your story. It is so cool. Well, duh, it has me in every chapter..."

_Stuck up, brat!_

"...But what is a Hurley's sweatshirt?" 

_You don't know what Hurley's sweatshirt is? What about a roxie or billabong?_

"What are those... *is dragged by author to mall and shown some very cool clothes* ...oh cool! Wait let me go get my gringots credit card and exchange some money and you have to buy some clothes." 

_I never knew that I would see the day that I went shopping with Draco. Well, whatever I have to go shopping! So hope you liked this chapter! _

_Bye, Madame Moony_


	3. 3: A TinyWeeny Crying Problem Arrives

Quote of the Chapter:

"Watch you thoughts; they become words.

Watch your words; they become actions.

Watch your actions; they become habits.

Watch your habits; they become character.

Watch your character; it becomes your destiny."

-- Frank Outlaw

**Family for the Dragon: Chapter 3**

 "Severus! Severus!" called Remus frantically. "Lord, Severus, if you have fainted on me with this baby, I will so kill you. Here that, Mr. Potions Master? I will kill you! Get the hell up!" yelled Remus as he shook Severus.

"What! I was thinking, god damn you man! I was thinking!" yelled Severus. Suddenly a piercing yell was heard. Baby Draco had decided the he didn't like it when they yelled and showed his displeasure by yelling his head off. 

"God turn him off," yelled Severus.

"He is not a machine, he won't turn off on command, God, and you call yourself a teacher. Lord, man get a life!" said Remus picking the Draco up. Remus wrapped Draco in his muggle sweatshirt and started cradling him.

"Sh....Its okay Remus is here...don't worry...nothing is going to happen..."

"We have to get to Albus! He is going to kill me, I was supposed to take of care of Draco not turn him into a baby," said Severus pacing frantically.

"Calm yourself man, we need to get back," said Remus.

"Let me get the root and we can go," said Severus calming down a teeny weenie bit.

"I need to get the rest of Draco's clothes. Hold him," said Remus putting Draco into Severus's unwilling arms.

"But...I can't..." said Severus stuttering looking down at the cute baby in his arms. Draco cooed and said "Sevi," softly looking up at the man above him.

Severus stared at him, and said in wonderment, "He said my name. I can't believe it." 

He moved Draco until Severus and Draco were more comfortable. 

"Are you coming?" yelled Remus across the clearing. A second later Draco started crying, Severus stared at him until he understood that Draco didn't like it when people yelled. 

"Don't yell, the kid doesn't like it," said Severus patting Draco on the back. 

"Oh, sorry" said Remus walking over to Severus and pulling him towards the flowers. 

"Are you sure it works with kids?" said Severus nervously looking down at the baby. 

"Yeah, it always worked. Don't worry parents bring their babies here" said Remus reassuringly, but he couldn't help teasing a little bit as well. "Aw, is the mean, bad potions master going soft. Worried about the baby are you?"

"I'm not! He was entrusted..." started Severus. 

Remus soon cut him off, "It's okay. Babies do that to people. I know the meanest guy in the world, but when he was around babies, it was a different story. He would hold them, play with them, never let them cry, feed them, he wouldn't let anybody disturb them." said Remus walking into the flowers. 

"Wait for me..." said Severus. 

"Hello Severus, Remus was telling me that we have a problem," said Albus. Severus held out Draco as an explanation.

"Aw, look at the cute baby. Were did you find him?"

"Where is Draco?" said the ladies coming over and cooing at the baby. 

"Don't coo over him. He doesn't like it. That is Draco," said Severus shocking all those who hadn't heard the news. 

"That baby is Draco? What happened?" asked Albus with a cheerful twinkle in his eyes. 

"Draco ate what I think was a magical age reducing strawberry. Stupid boy," said Severus looking down at the baby who had somehow been returned to him with a small hidden smile. 

Unfortunately, Albus saw that smile and a plan formed in the esteemed headmaster's head, "Is it reversible?" 

"No, unfortunately, the boy will have to stay like this until the strawberries magical properties wear off. Luckily its summer break." 

"Now ladies do not protest at what I am going to say next," said Albus. 

"What are you going to say?" asked Minerva shrewdly, but when she looked at Albus then saw him nod at Severus, she quickly understood. 

"Well, what?" asked Marthie.

"If you are thinking what I am thinking then I am thinking that is a very good idea," said Edward with a smile.

"Well, lets see. Severus," said Albus. 

"Yes?"

"I think it is best if you continue to care for Draco even in his current state," said Albus and waited for the yell that came quickly. 

"What!!!!! Are you out of your mind old man?" said Severus trying hard not to yell and failing.

"I think that you are perfect, Severus. Look you aren't even yelling loudly cause it upsets Draco. I never knew that you had a soft spot for babies, Severus. I wonder what the students would say if they knew that you had a soft spot for babies," said Remus.

"Oh Remus, I never said that Severus was doing it alone. I think that it would be an educational experience if you help him," said Albus trying not to laugh at the DADA's professor's face. 

"What...no…I have never...taken care...off a kid...I will...mess up...how ...you...that...is evil...don't...you feel...sorry for the kid..." mumbled Remus. 

"Now Remus, Severus, be a good sport. It isn't that hard, I am sure Poppy will show you the essentials," said Minerva given up trying not laugh and laughing while she talked. 

"Perhaps our picnic can be delayed until our companion is back to his proper form. I think that all of us want to go back," said Edward jumping up and down to get noticed. 

"Yes, I agree. Minerva?" said Albus holding out his arm again.

"Marthie?" said Edward also disappearing into the flowers. 

"Can you get his clothes? I will carry him since he had taken to fall asleep in my arms," said Remus.  

"Okay," and with that they walked off into the flowers then back into Hogwarts. 

~*___*~

At Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing:

"Aw, what an adorable little boy you are," said Poppy Pomfrey as she put on diapers on Draco. 

"Hurry up, Poppy!" said Severus impatiently. 

"Slow down, Severus. I have to tell you and Remus a couple of things about taking care of babies." 

"What? Hurry up" 

"The first is this is how you put on the diaper. Whenever he starts crying, check the diaper. This is a baby bottle; whenever he is crying and haven't soiled his diaper, try this. You make the formula by mixing a tablespoon of this with a cup of water. Not hard, have the water warm. Test it on your wrist so that it is not to hot or cold. This is a miniature high chair. You have to enlarge it and it will hold Draco when you are feeding him or you can hold him yourself." said Poppy as she held things up and put them in a big blue bag. "This is the diaper changing pad. Put him on the pad then change his diaper. When changing the diaper always make sure to wipe him with the baby wipes. I have three sets of clothes here, you will need more, but you will have to go out and buy them.  Don't rough handle the poor fellow or leave him alone. When he is not sleeping put him in this play crib, just enlarge it when you are using it. When he is sleeping, a bed or this sleeping crib is good, but sometimes babies won't sleep in it. If you have any questions just ask. Nothing? Good. If that is all I have a lot of work to do, I will see you later," and before they could realize anything, she had packed the bag and kicked them out of her office.

"Well, that was educational," said Remus uncertainly as if he wasn't sure it had actually happened. 

"Just get the kid and lets go," said Severus.

"Yeesh, try making small talk and the man bites your head off," mumbled Remus. 

"Hurry up, I want to get to lunch." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Wah!!!" screamed Draco when they started ignoring him and started arguing.

"Oh no, what's wrong now?" said Remus worriedly handing Draco to Severus and digging through the bag. 

"Stop crying, nothing is wrong, come on lets go to the rooms," said Severus talking rationally to Draco.

Remus scoffed at the idea that Draco would listen to reason, but weirdly Draco stopped crying and started smiling at Severus. 

"Severus! Remus! SEVERUS!!! REMUS!! I need to tell you something," said Albus hurrying down the hall, he stopped then asked worriedly, "Is there something wrong with Draco?" 

"No, unless you consider the fact that he actually listens to reason," said Remus sarcastically. 

"Does he really? That is definitely something to consider when researching those berries," said Albus.

"Never mind that, I have asked one of the prefects of this year to come and help you. I would have asked someone who knew Draco better, but I thought it was better if I asked someone who wouldn't be involved some Dark Arts. (Crabbe and Goyle???) None of the prefects except one was still in the country and knew something about babies. So Severus, I don't want you picking fights with her. I must go; she will arrive at 9:10 tomorrow morning. I think you will like who will come, Remus. Good day, I will see you in ten minutes at lunch? Perhaps not, Draco might want to take a nap after today's excitement. I must go."

"Who?" asked Remus and Severus, but they got no answer for Albus had already waltzed away with a suspicious smile. 

"It can't be anyone bad if Albus thinks I like them," said Remus cheerfully.

"Yes, it could be Bloody Potter or Weasely," said Severus grumpily.

"No, Harry is going to Ron's house and I know that he wouldn't give that up for anything. He also doesn't have experience taking care of a baby, the Dursley's had only one kid." said Remus sadly. 

"What about..." said Severus, but was cut off by Minerva who ran over to them. 

"Give him to me. What a cute baby, you are." Said Minerva first in her demanding professor voice then in a soft mother-y voice. 

"Minerva, I think that Severus and I would like to get to his rooms to put down all this stuff," said Remus losing patience as Minerva ignored him. Though Severus would kill himself before admitting this, Severus helped Remus by pulling his wand out and floating the baby to himself. 

"Severus! Watch out, what if you drop him?" screeched Minerva.

"Chill Minerva, Severus has him," said Remus. 

"We must go," said Severus forcefully.

"Good bye," said Remus and all of them walked down the corridor and disappeared. 

"Rude men, what was Albus thinking entrusting such a darling to those idiots," said Minerva in a fond way. 

"Finally, away from Monster Mama," muttered Severus more to Draco then to Remus. 

"Moser Mama," said Draco not being able to say the t or n sounds. 

"What?" asked Remus. 

"He just said Monster Mama", exclaimed Severus. 

"Now who would have thought that he knew the word monster? Severus, don't go around teaching him bad words, Minerva will kill us. She had two others with her, we only have us two; Damn Albus and Edward are neutral." replied Remus.  

"Well, It wasn't a swear word or anything," said Severus. "Do you have a guest room in your rooms for this prefect." 

"No, do you have another or maybe since Draco sleeps in a crib, they can share a room." 

"Well, here we are, I will take Draco for the next two hours, then you get him from then to after dinner then I will take him," said Severus calmly as if he took care of babies everyday.

"Whatever, see ya," said Remus putting down the baby bag and taking off to his own rooms for some much needed rest. (It's almost full moon)

Severus said the password and walked into his rooms. 

"So Draco what am I going to do with you" said Severus setting Draco down and getting out the crib. He magically set up the crib. Severus turned around to find Draco gone. Frantically he searched and searched for Draco calling his name and running around. Rushing through the open door of his room, he saw Draco asleep on Severus's bed. Tiptoeing over, he picked Draco up and set him down in the crib. As he was walking away he heard Draco cry, so he turned around to hear Draco mumble "blankie, blankie". Severus reached into the baby bag and looked for a blanket. After not finding one and Draco's cries becoming louder, Severus pointed his wand at a quill on his desk and transfigured the quill into a soft, comfy, green and silver blanket. Tucking the blanket around Draco, Severus retired to his room deciding that a nap seemed like a good idea. One and a half hours past when suddenly Severus woke up. Somebody was crying. He rushed out of the room to the Living Room and saw Draco crying in his crib. When he went over, he found Draco still asleep yet crying. He could make out a couple of words,

"Volemor...no, no, no....stop...don't hurt...somebody...help..." 

Severus realized that even though Draco was in baby form he still had memories of his previous life. He was having a nightmare about the Dark Gathering. Severus knew those nightmares too well, Draco would be reliving people being tortured, raped, and mutilated by second. Severus remembered Albus once tell him that a teddy bear always drives away nightmares and giving him a teddy bear after Severus told him about the nightmares once. 

"Accio Teddy Bear," said Severus pulling out his wand. A warm fuzzy teddy bear flew to him. He caught it and tucked it in to the crib. Draco instantly curled around it holding it tight. His whimpers stopped and he fell back into deep sleep once again. Severus sighed and retreated into his office to plan some more lessons. He left the door ajar so that if Draco woke up, Severus would hear him. A half an hour went by and Draco went on sleeping like the baby that he is. 

"Severus!!" called Remus from outside his rooms. Severus opened the door/portrait and ushered him in. 

"Sh....Draco is sleeping. I wouldn't wake him up" said Severus showing Remus the crib.

"Okay I guess that I could probably just levitate the crib to my rooms or I could watch him here," asked Remus. 

"Well..." Severus didn't really want Remus in here, but he didn't want to wake Draco. Deciding that he could always go to his office and close the door Severus agreed.

"Yes, you may stay in here, but only as long as Draco sleeps. After that I want you gone," said Severus in his normal brisk, sarcastic way. 

"Fine, whatever" said Remus pulling out some papers.  An hour passed in comfortable silence. Severus worked on his lesson plans, Draco slept, and Remus continued his search for a cure to lycanthropy. 

"Severus??" called Remus softly knocking on his office door. 

"What?" snapped Severus.

"I am going to my rooms to get a book," said Remus ignoring Severus's grumpy mood. 

"What book?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if I have it you can use it so then Draco won't be disturbed. Lord man, use some common sense!" 

"Potion ingredients and their hidden uses."

"Why do you want that?"

Remus stuttered, but then finally said, "I am looking for a cure to lycanthropy or something that is better then whatever is out there."

Severus headed to bookcase and pulled out the thick book.

"Thanks."

Severus headed back into his office and sat there tempted to back into his living room and tell Remus that he would help Remus and his work. (The next part is what Severus is thinking)

"What am I thinking? Going out there to help the idiotic fool? Severus you are going soft, toughen up. If I help that idiotic fool, he might get the impression that I like him or he is my friend. That cannot happen!! But I know partial cure...I can't!! Yes, I can! Damn everything!!" 

Severus headed out into the living room and stood there nervously.

"Severus! Do you need something?" asked Remus nicely. 

"Actually, I have figured out a partial cure to lycanthropy," said Severus reminding himself to put his childhood prejudices behind him. Remus had been nothing, but kind to him since Remus had come to Hogwarts to teach. 

"You do?" asked Remus interested.

"Yes, I have figured out that the inner beast is not only brought out by the moon, but also controlled by the moon. That means…"

"That the a potion and/or incantation during the right phase of the moon can silence the inner beast forever." 

"Yes."

"That is exactly perfect for what I have found out so far."

"What have you found out?"

"I have found out a potion with ingredients that control the beast such as silver can give power to the human which will allow the human to control the beast forever."

"Yes, that would work..." The next hour was filled with complicated discussions and theories of such potions. Severus found out that Remus wasn't the poor idiot that he had thought. Remus too found out that Severus was only antisocial because he was interested in intelligent conversation that was never discussed in the staff room. 

"So you think that an incantation with a potion would be stronger?" questioned Severus.

"Yes, the incantation would strengthen the potion."

"But they could interact and cancel each other out."

"Not if they are using alike magic similar to earth magic and moon magic."

"That is a possiblilty." Too interested in picking each other's brains, Remus and Severus forgot all about Draco. They didn't notice when Draco got out of the crib and started walking toward the door. Luckily Remus sat near the door and noticed Draco walking towards it.

"Draco! Come here!" said Remus cutting Severus off. He held his hands out to Draco who obediently waddled over to him. 

"Mus?" said Draco looking at Remus. Remus laughed and said, "Yes, yes. I am Remus."

"Daddy! Daddy!" said Draco holding his hands out toward Severus. Remus laughed and laughed while Draco watching decided to laugh too.

"Remus Lupin stop laughing! Draco, I am not daddy. Do not call me that, do you understand?" said Severus glowering at Draco who completely ignored him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Up! Up!" said Draco again demanding this time. 

"Severus, it seems Draco wants to be picked up," said Remus chuckling. 

Severus picked up Draco and glared at Remus who just chuckled at the sight of Severus Snape holding a baby boy.

"Isn't this your turn to take care of Draco?" asked Severus.

"No, look at the time. I have been here for three hours. I really must go," said Remus standing up. 

"But..." Remus had already gotten his things and was leaving.

"Bye Severus, Draco" with that Remus was gone leaving Severus with a hyper Draco. 

"Daddy! Fly! Fly!" cooed Draco.

"What?"

"Fly! Fly!" repeated Draco.

"You want to fly in your current form?" questioned Severus, but Draco had already moved his attention to something else.

"Hungry! Tum, tum," said Draco pointing to his tummy.

"Oh, shall we?" said Severus striding to the door. He looked around, where was Draco? Turning around he saw Draco trying to catch up to him.

"Come here" said Severus picking Draco up.

"Up! Up! Fly!" said Draco. Obediently, Severus put Draco on his shoulders, thanking God that he had a personal portal to the kitchens. He couldn't bear to think of the embarrassment that he would experience if anyone saw him.

"Yeah!! Wee" yelled Draco happy to be sitting on Severus's shoulders. Severus walked into the kitchens only to be swarmed by house elves. "Professor Snape wants something to eat? Baby wants something to eat?" asked Sunny, a house elf.

"Yes, Sunny. If you could bring me whatever we had for dinner today, that would be good. Draco would like something to eat too. I think some warm milk and some salad would be good," said Severus accioing the baby bag. 

"Draco? Sunny will get food for Prof. Snape and Mister Malfoy. Maybe some juice for Mister Malfoy?" asked Sunny.

"I think that would be fine," said Severus putting Draco down. 

"Yes, Prof. Snape." Severus looked down at where he had put Draco. Draco had somehow disappeared again. 

"Draco!! Draco!!" called Severus feeling somewhat frantic.

"Is Prof. Snape looking for Baby?" asked a house elf holding wiggling, squirming Draco.

"Yes, thank you," said Severus taking Draco. "You are definitely more trouble then you look." 

"Fly! Fly!" replied Draco. 

"Sunny?" called Severus. 

"Yes?" asked Sunny appearing at Severus's side.

"Could you please hold Draco for a second?" asked Severus.

"Sure, Prof. Snape. Sunny is very happy to hold nice baby. Won't nice baby come to Sunny?" said Sunny holding her hands out. Severus gladly gave Draco away.

"Engorgio," said Severus taking out the high chair and enlarging it. Severus took Draco back and strapped him into the chair. 

"No! NO!" yelled Draco from his position on the chair. 

"Too bad," said Severus. Draco stuck his tongue out at him and continued yelling.

"Your food," said Sunny coming with a tray. 

"Do you have a table?" asked Severus.

"So sorry, Prof. Snape. Sunny had to move it, but here it is for Prof. Snape, sir," said Sunny apologizing.

"Thank you" said Severus sitting down at the table and floating Draco over to the table too.

"Fly! Fly!" screamed Draco with joy. Half an hour later Severus and Draco had finished their respective meals with as little as possible trouble. Draco had just flung his salad across the room. So the house elves had brought him some potatoes that he thought looked good on Severus's face and proceeded to see how it looked. The house elves had then helped Severus clean up and brought the juice and milk for Draco. Not trusting Draco to drink without throwing it everywhere, Severus had put the drinks into separate bottles. Draco finding that he couldn't throw the drinks drank it unhappily. Just as Severus got up to leave, Albus walked in. 

"Severus! Thought you would be here! How is the little tyke?" said Albus cheerfully.

"He likes throwing things," said Severus. 

"Does he? How do you know?" asked Albus chuckling. 

"He demonstrated it all through dinner" said Severus pointing to the splashes of vegetables and potatoes on the wall that the house elves hadn't cleaned yet. 

"Energetic is he? I came to tell you that the prefect would be arriving at 8:10 not 9:10; I made a blunder when reading the time. Now Severus, remember you must put your differences aside. I would have let you take care of Draco all alone or with Remus, but I knew that you and Remus both have projects that you want to work on. She is not a nanny or servant, she is a guest. I want you to promise to be nice," said Albus chuckling even more. 

"Whatever!" said Severus.

"Severus, I didn't know that you had picked up the new lingo too. Sometimes I wonder if they are even speaking English," said Albus. 

"Excuse me Headmaster, but I need to take Draco back to my rooms. I do not want a cranky baby tomorrow," said Severus picking up now yawning Draco. 

"Of course, be my guest. I would just like to tell you to be sure that you are in the Front Hall tomorrow at 8:10. Do not forget," said Albus, his face slowly turning red from suppressed laughter. 

"Good night, Headmaster" said Severus very cold to his friend. 

"Good night, Severus. Good night, Draco!" said Albus. 

Before Severus and Draco left the kitchen, they heard Albus mumble, "Comedy is tragedy plus time*." Severus knew that Albus was off his rocker so did not make anything out of it.  They walked back to his rooms. As soon as they got to the rooms Draco fell asleep still tired from the transformation. Severus found some books about the strawberries and learned many things about them. He found out for the next three days, Draco would be tired. The process to get back to normal would be gradual so Draco would grow faster then a normal baby. Draco was probably 1-½ years old right now. Draco would not remember much of his childhood just dramatic life changing experiences. Draco would also only remember wisps of the whole experience when he got back to normal. Soon Severus too was exhausted and got into bed, not before taking a vile of Dreamless Sleep Potion. He knew that he would need it tomorrow since Albus only turned red when either he planned to embarrass you for your own good or knew something that you didn't that was awful for you or what he thought was good for you.

~*___*~

A/N: This is the end of the chapter!!  Read and Review please! *Said by Carol Burnett*


	4. Chapter 4: A Visitor to Hogwarts

Quote of the Chapter:

"Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools."

--Unknown

Family for the Dragon: Chapter 4 

Severus woke up with a start. Someone or something was crying. Running out of his room, he ran into Draco's room. 

"Wah" cried Draco scared by his dramatic memories that he had just relived. 

"Accio blankie and teddy bear" said Severus pulling out his wand. Last night, Severus had just put a light adult size blanket over Draco. Handing the teddy bear and blankie to Draco, Severus tucked Draco in again. 

"Daddy!! Daddy!!" said Draco smiling up at Severus. Severus just mumbled back and checked the time. 

"I guess I will just stay awake," mumbled Severus finding out that it was seven, bloody seven in the morning. 

"Wakie! Wakie!" said Draco cuddling his blanket closer and hugging his teddy bear tighter.

"You can stay there for now, I have to shower and get dressed," said Severus leaving the room after putting a protective ward around Draco's crib. The ward would only allow Severus in and would keep Draco from running away anywhere. 

An hour later found Severus running down the corridors to get to the Front Hall. In his arms slept Draco peacefully. 

"Hello, Severus," said Remus standing in the Front Hall also waiting for the prefect. 

"Hello yourself," said Severus grouchy. 

"8:10 portkey arriving," said a voice and suddenly Hermione Granger appeared in front them. 

"Hello, Professors" said Hermione. Hermione had changed since Severus last saw her. Her hair was no longer bushy, but lay in beautiful curls on her back. Her eyes were emphasized naturally and were more noticeably a warm melted chocolate brown. (Purely platonic people!!!)

"Hermione!" exclaimed Remus rushing over to hug the prefect. 

Severus mentally groaned. He knew, he just knew that Albus would spring something like this on him. 

"Prof. Lupin! Harry would be so happy to know that you are teaching again! He missed you so much after the Triwizard Tournament," said Hermione, which started a long conversation about Harry. 

"Well, Hermione I don't believe that you have seen your charge yet," said Remus after five minutes of nonstop talking. 

"No, Prof. Dumbledore just told me that it was an unfortunate yet wonderful event when the person became a baby," said Hermione. "May I, Prof. Snape?" Severus silently handed Draco over to her. 

"DRACO MALFOY???" said Hermione astonished. 

"Yes, we all know his name is Draco Malfoy. Glad to know that you know his name too," said Severus sarcastically. 

"I am here to take care of Draco Malfoy? Evil Slytherin git, got himself turned into a baby?" said Hermione. "Cute baby though, you must admit." Remus laughed and laughed while Severus glared. Draco couldn't decide at which to do glare or laugh so he just stared at Hermione. 

"Ms. Granger!" said Albus walking in.

"Hello Prof. Dumbledore. How come you didn't tell me that I was taking care of Draco Malfoy?" said Hermione.

"He didn't particularly care to tell us you were coming either," said Severus.

"Well, I thought a surprise would be nice," said Albus. "You just thought she wouldn't come, and you knew that

I would protest!" said Severus angrily. 

"Don't be so harsh, Severus you are upsetting Draco" said Albus pointing at the baby who was on the verge of crying.

Luckily Hermione saw this too and cuddle Draco soothing him. 

She held him and forgot how much she hated him and fell in love with the baby. 

"What a handsome baby, you are. I bet you know that too. Are you hungry, you adorable little thing?" cooed Hermione. 

Draco smiled up at her and said, "Hungry! Tum!  Tum! Daddy, hungry!" Draco held his hands out toward Severus. "Daddy! Mus! Hungry! Tum! Tum!" Draco was determined to get something to eat.

"Daddy, Prof. Snape?" questioned Hermione with an amused look.

"Draco come here," said Prof. Snape digging through the baby bag, he had learned to carry it everywhere. Draco wiggled out of Hermione's grasp and toddled towards Prof. Snape.

"Hungry! Tum! Tum!" said Draco again.

"Won't you wait? I am getting your bottle and food," said Severus tugging at the bag.

"Remus, do make sure that Severus doesn't kill Hermione and vice versa please. I don't want any paper work," said Albus jokingly pulling Remus over. "I think it is best if you stay with them as much as possible today. No need for unnecessary arguing, you were always the peacemaker between James and Lily weren't you?" (A/N: purely platonic between Snape and Granger…remember!!)

"Yes, how they used to argue and argue! I used to have to talk to James then to Lily then back to James," said Remus dwelling into the past for a moment. 

"Well, I must be off! Severus, you do have that extra bedroom don't you? I think Hermione will do well to stay there," said Albus to Severus who was feeding Draco while Hermione watched at them.

"I converted that into my office. Ms. Granger will just have to stay with Draco in his room," said Severus.

"That is okay for now," said Albus leaving. 

"Would you like the first shift Severus or should I take Draco for the morning?" asked Remus as they walked back to the rooms.

"I do not particularly care," said Severus.

"I will take Draco as soon as I get my bags in a room," said Hermione gesturing to the heavy bags she was holding. 

"I am so sorry, Hermione. I didn't notice you carrying anything. Put them down, I will levitate them," said Remus pulling out his wand.

"As I was saying, I will take Draco during the morning. I just have one question, Prof. Dumbledore said that I could get extra lessons in Potions, DADA, and he said he would personally teach me Earth Magic.  I was wondering about the times for those lessons, so I could make sure to not plan anything at those times," said Hermione sweetly.

"Lessons?" said Severus starting to curse. Remus leaned over and closed Hermione's ears until Severus stopped. 

"Albus didn't tell us anything about lessons, but I am honored that you would want to learn more about DADA.  I would be happy to give you lessons, how about three times a week?" said Remus as if no body had started cursing about the idiocy of teaching in their break.

"That would be fine, Monday, Wednesday, Friday? For how long?" asked Hermione.

"What about we start with an hour then if you want longer, we can see," said Remus smiling at the happy girl.

"Prof. Snape, if you don't mind to much, would you give me lessons in Potions?" asked Hermione a little timidly.

Severus thought about it. Hermione was a great student; he knew that she probably would learn all the fifth year, sixth year, and seventh year potions in one summer easily. 

"I suppose I will be able to teach you so more about Potions. Tuesday and Thursday in the morning." Said Severus.

"Thank you" said Hermione trying to tame her excitement. 

" I will take Draco on Tuesday and Thursday mornings so you will be able to work and of course any other times needed," said Remus. 

"We should make a schedule," said Hermione practically. 

"Here we are," said Severus. "The password is now going to be hmm.... University of Stonehenge." 

"Did you go to US?" asked Hermione stepping into the rooms. 

"Yes," said Severus. "Your room is here, with Draco." 

"By the way where is Draco?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I thought Remus had him..." said Severus running outside. There stood Remus holding Draco and talking to him.

"Draco!" said Severus relieved. 

"Daddy! Mus, told me that you aren't my daddy!" said Draco.

"He is able to say fragments!" said Hermione. 

"Yes, his baby years will go by in a week…his toddler years another week...mid age like 5-10 another week...preteens will take longer then usual a week…and teens will take another week. His memory will soon regain after he is back to normal," said Severus taking Draco from Remus.

"Daddy! Daddy!" said Draco trying to get Severus's attention while he talked to Hermione. After Severus finished talking Draco gave Severus's hair a tug. 

"Ow!"

"Daddy! Me want to go outside!" said Draco tugging.

"Draco, come with me and I will take you outside," said Hermione coaxingly.

"Okay. Your name?" asked Draco.

"Hermione...no you can call me Mione," said Hermione.

"Mione, lets go!!" said Draco.

"Okay, come here," said Hermione taking the wiggling Draco from Severus's arms. "Say bye to Prof. Lupin and Prof. Snape" 

"Bye" 

"Hermione, you can call me Remus," said Remus.

"Yes, you may call me Severus," said Severus.

"Then you two must call me Hermione," said Hermione then she turned and walked away with Draco. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mione, come, come," said Draco running ahead of Hermione.

"One second, I don't have as much energy as you" said Hermione, catching up to Draco.

"Ha, ha, catch me!" screamed Draco darting off expectantly. Hermione laughed and gave chase. For the next hour she captured Draco and he escaped leading to another search. Towards the end of the hour, Draco became tired and came back to Hermione. 

"Mione," said Draco simply holding his hands up to be picked up.

"Tired, are you? How about a nap?" asked Hermione cuddling Draco close.

"No, no nappy!" protested Draco sleepily.

"Come on, big boy lets go back to the castle," said Hermione, carrying Draco back to the castle. 

"Is he asleep?" asked Remus when he met them on their way to Severus's rooms.

"Yes, I really tired him out. Running around the grounds for the good part of an hour," said Hermione smiling down gently at Draco.

"Must have tired the little guy out," said Remus before telling the portrait the password and leading Hermione in.

"Hello," said Severus looking up. 

"Hello, I just came to settle Draco down in his crib," said Hermione cheerfully. Severus acknowledged that he had heard her and turned to Remus and said, "Did you find it yet? I still believe that silver will counteract with the gold." 

Hermione put Draco down and walked back into the Living Room.

"Am I to sleep in Draco's room?"

"Yes."

"Well, if anybody needs me I will be in our room."

"Hmm" said Remus and Severus occupied by their work. Hermione shrugged and went to her room. There she unpacked and started putting some of her clothes away. After unpacking all her stuff, she pulled out her diary and started writing:

Dear Diary,

     Today was an interesting day, to say the least. You know how I talked about taking care of a baby in Hogwarts, well, it is Draco Malfoy. I know that I should have protested or something, but he is too adorable. I really want to ask why he is here or how he became a baby, but I am scared. I don't have to take care of him all the time, Remus and Prof…Severus take care of him some of the time to help. 

Suddenly Hermione heard some whimpers, she rushed over to the crib and saw Draco whimpering from a nightmare. Hermione picked him up and cuddled him close. Looking around for something for him to hold, she found a silver and green comfy blankie. Wrapping that around him, she cuddled him some more, awakening him from his nightmare. As soon as he woke up, he clutched her tightly as if he was afraid that she would go away. By that time, Remus and Severus had heard the whimpers and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" said Hermione softly not to startle Draco.

"Is everything okay?  We heard Draco crying," said Remus while Severus took Draco from Hermione and looked him over.

"Yes, everything is fine. Draco just had a nightmare, but he woke up and he is okay. Aren't you?" said Hermione.

"Daddy, hurtie, hurtie," said Draco now fully awake.

"Where does it hurt, Draco?" asked Severus very gently.

Draco pointed to his back so Severus lightly took off Draco's shirt. On Draco's back there was cuts all over as if some one had whipped him.

"Oh my god!" said Hermione looking at the cuts.

"I need to heal these for the moment, we can got to Poppy as soon as I heal the minor cuts and help the major cuts. Would you hold him Ms Gra...Hermione?" said Severus pulling out his wand. Hermione took Draco back and held him close; reassuring him that "Daddy" would heal the "boo boos" soon.

"Ensanoras," murmured Severus and all the minor cuts healed. 

"Lets get him to Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione holding still whimpering Draco close.

"One second girl. I still need to dull the pain!" snapped Severus.

"Calm down, Severus and heal Draco," said Remus.

"Leveus Panius," said Severus immediately Draco stopped crying.

"See, Draco, "Daddy" healed everything. Now lets go visit Madame Pomfrey. She wants to make sure you don't get hurt every again" said Hermione. 

"I don't wanna go!! I want daddy!!" said Draco holding his hands up to Severus.

"Daddy wants you to go, right Severus?" said Hermione soothingly.

"Yes, come on Draco. We have to go visit Madame Pomfrey, you remember Aunty Poppy don't you?" asked Severus his voice gentle and soothing.

"Okay, but Mione and Mus come too?" said Draco sleepily.

"Okay, lets go," said Severus. All three of them walked to the Hospital Wing where Poppy started fussing over Draco.

"Is he allowed to go back?" asked Hermione softly looking at Draco.

"Yes, but he must be in the same room as one of you at all times. If he has nightmares wake him up immediately. His nightmares are what are giving him the scratches. If he is woken up soon enough nothing will happen. Do not give him Dreamless Sleep Potion unless it is the only solution. As you know, Severus, it can be addicting." said Poppy.

Hermione nodded puzzled at the reference to Severus and picked up Draco walking back to her room with Severus and Remus.  As soon as she got there, she tucked Draco into her bed and slipped in, both of them soon in deep, comforting sleep.

~*____*~

A/N: Like the twist??  Please REVIEW with your comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!

     ~Madame Moony


	5. Chapter 5: The New Project

A Family for the Dragon: Chapter 5

     Draco woke up and sat up. Looking around, he saw the girl next to me. He waddled over and poked her, but she didn't get up. Whining he poked her again, and said, "Mione, Mione, wakey!" 

Once again Hermione slept on, Draco got mad and decided to body slam her. So standing up on the bed he jumped onto Hermione who woke up.

"Who's this?" asked Mione sleepily.

"Me! Me! Mione, Mione!" yelled Draco.

"Draco? There you are, my little ferocious dragon," said Hermione picking Draco up and cuddling him.

"Me hungry fercious dragon," said Draco pointing to his stomach.

"Are you? Lets take a bath then we will have breakfast," said Hermione. 

"Okay, hurry up," said Draco jumping out of the bed.

Hermione laughed and followed suit. 

"Draco! Draco! Stop that!" yelled Hermione half anhour later.

"Splashy! Splashy" yelled Draco splashing Hermione.

Hermione yelped as her face and hair was soaked.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Hermione trying to catch Draco.

"I heard yells and wondered if you wanted some. . ." said Severus walking to the bathroom staring at Hermione who was half wet and Draco who was drenched.

"Sorry, I was trying to get Draco to take a bath and he decided to give me one instead," said Hermione blushing.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy come play!" said Draco bouncing out of the bathtub and towards Severus. Severus caught him and held on as he said, "Perhaps it would be better if I give Draco a bath and you change," Hermione nodded and left the bathroom.

After changing into better drier clothes, she was suprised not to hear shouts from the bathroom. Soon Draco and Severus came out, Severus dry and Draco damp.

"Good work," said Hermione holding her hands out for Draco. Draco refused to come, instead held onto Severus. "How did you get this little fercious dragon to be good?" continued Hermione tweaking Draco's nose.

Draco protested and put his own little fingers on his nose to make sure it was okay.

"I just asked him what I could give him if he was quiet," said Severus.

"Well. . ." prompted Hermione.

"I wanna stay with Daddy today morning," said Draco. 

"Oh, is that so? Well it is fine with me since I have lessons with Remus today morning," said Hermione.

"Fine, then I will watch him until your lessons are done then you must take him," said Severus.

"What about Remus? Shouldn't he have a chance to be with Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't we make a schedule right now, so we don't decide every morning," said Severus.

"Fine, may I borrow some parchment and a quill from your desk?" asked Hermione heading over to his desk.

"Yes," said Severus bending over to read the schedule.

When Draco protested, Severus stood up again.

The Schedule:

Day            Lessons     Draco is with....

Monday             DADA              Morning: S. S.

Earth Magic           Afternoon: H.G.

               Evening: R.L.

                                   Night: H.G. 

Tuesday            Potions         Morning: R.L.

                                   Afternon: H.G.

                                   Evening: S.S.

                                   Night: H.G.

Wednesday          DADA             Morning: S.S.

                                   Afternoon: R.L.

                                   Evening: H.G.

                                   Night: H.G.

Thursday      Potions         Morning: R.L.

                 Earth Magic          Afternoon: S.S.

                                   Evening: H.G.

                                   Night: H.G.

Friday             DADA           Morning: S.S.

                Earth Magic               Afternoon: H.G.

                                   Evening: R.L.

                                   Night: H.G.

Weekends are to be decided by the plans of all caretakers.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione.

"It fine, except for one thing," replied Severus.

"What?" 

"Actually we will be able to work around that," said Severus changing his mind.

"Fine, would you please replicate this and send to Remus?" asked Hermione. Severus took out his wand and sent the parchment copy to Remus.

"Daddy! Mione! Hungry!" said Draco waking up from his ultra short nap on Severus's shoulder. 

"Of course, shall we?" said Severus holding out his arm.

"Thank you," said Hermione taking it.

They walked to the breakfast table only to find it crowded and full.

"Severus! Hermione!" said Albus beckoning them over.

"Hello, Prof. Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you may call me Albus," replied the sweet old man.

"Albus," said Hermione stuttering.

"Or if you prefer Uncle Albus like young Draco here," said Albus.

"Yes, that would be better." 

"Albus" said Severus as his way of greeting and sat down, but not before pulling Hermione's chair for her.

"Severus, always the gentleman aren't you?" teased Albus.

"Yes, I must think that my mother literally roles in

her grave every time I forget to be proper," joked back Severus.

Hermione stared at her teacher, confused to the fullest. She could tell that Severus was definitely more comfortable, but joking?

"You should close your mouth, Hermione and stop staring. Yes, I made a joke. If this gets out, you will have detentions every night till you graduate," said Severus.

"Severus!" lightly admonished Albus.

"Severus, Hermione, Albus," said Remus sitting down and helping himself.

"Draco, what did you eat?" asked Hermione turning her attention away from the main conversation.

"that much," said Draco whose plate still contained half a pancake and some eggs.

"Finish the eggs," said Hermione.

"No!" said Draco.

"Do you want me to feed you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah!" said Draco.

"Severus, do you mind switching seats with me, I want to feed Draco," asked Hermione.

"Sure," said Severus and switched places with her.

Hermione started feeding Draco, ignoring the conversation.

"So how is your project going?" asked Albus.

"Fine," replied Remus.

"We have been progressing," said Severus.

"Have either of you thought of asking Hermione to help while she is here?" asked Albus.

"Well...I thought we might, but I wasn't sure if

Severus would mind," said Remus.

"Severus…" prompted Albus.

"I…" said Severus thinking about the pro and cons. Hermione was the smartest student in all the school including the upper years. He knew that she had long since slowly lost her know-it-all-ness, but he didn't know what he would do with two Gryffindors.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind if Hermione worked with us." 

"Hermione," said Albus, but Remus motioned him nonstop. He told Albus that he would tell Hermione after the lesson when they actually started working on it. 

"Yes," asked Hermione after wiping Draco's chin.

"Are you done, we can start out lessons immediately?" said Remus.

"Of course, Severus make sure Draco takes a nap in an hour or two," said Hermione leaving the table.

"Hermione, one second. When do you want those Earth Magic lessons?" asked Albus standing up.

"What about Monday and Friday evenings and Wednesday afternoons," said Hermione consulting her schedule.

"That would be great, I will see you at lunch and if not then, then I will see you today evening," said Albus.

"Yes," said Hermione and walked away with Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a great lesson, thanks Remus," said Hermione after one hour had passed.

"No problem, it is a pleasure teaching someone who is so eager to learn. I just have one more thing to talk to you about," said Remus.

"oh! what?" asked Hermione.

"As you know, I am a werewolf. I have decided to do my best to improve the medicine for werewolves and possibly even try to find a cure, that is my summer project," said Remus.

"Wow! So teachers' work on things like that during the summer, I always knew that the Hogwarts teachers were over qualified, but wow!" said Hermione.

"Yes, that is certainly true. Severus, being the potions master he is, is helping me with the potion and some other aspects of the work that I am not the best at. I was wondering, if you don't have anything to do if you would consider helping us out. You are wonderful at Charms and Incantations, Edward even said that he would retire if you taught his class, I have the personal experience and am the test subject, while like I said Severus is the potions master," said Remus.

"I would love to, this is such an oppurtunity!" said Hermione.

"We plan to usually do work in the afternoon and possibly into the evening. You will be able to go to your classes with Albus and still help us. Thank you, Hermione, you do not know how much it means to me to have another brillant mind trying to find the cure that could one day set all werewolves free!" said Remus.

"Remus, you don't deserve this curse, no one really does, yet you and many others carry this burden around with them for their whole lives. You deserve a break and we are going to find you one," said Hermione hugging Remus. Remus hugged her back and they walked to Severus's rooms. 

"Mione!" cried Draco as they walked in. He rushed over to Hermione and hugged her tight around the knees.

"Hey, my little ferocious dragon. How are you?" said Hermione picking up the boy.

"Fine, Daddy thold me sthories and played with me all day long, but I missed you. Where did you go, Mione? Why didn'th you play with me and daddy?" asked Draco. 

"Sorry, dragonet. I was with Remus, having classes. What kind of stories did "Daddy" tell you?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he only tolding me one story. About a pothens mather who made a greath big pothen" said Draco. 

"Wow!" said Hermione.

"Mione," said Draco a bit sleepily. 

"Yes, dragonet?" asked Hermione.

"Sing me a song!" said Draco.

"I can't sing," said Hermione.

"I wanna songy!!" said Draco sleepily.

"Okay, how about you lay down while I sing to you," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Draco. Hermione led Draco into  her/Draco's room and put him down. She started to sing softly.

Otter, go to your home by the river,

Deer, to lie in the woods.

Wolf, run back to your den,

Eagle, fly to perch.

Rabbit, crawl into your hole,

And serpent, slide into your nest.

Wildcat, lay your head on your paws,

And bear, crawl into your cave.

Owl and Moon, watch over them all,

And child close your eyes and sleep with the world.

(L.E. Blare: Girl Talk: The Ghost of Eagle Mountain)

In the room outside Remus and Severus were suddenly silent as Hermione's voice fluttered through the room. Her voice, which she so often criticised, was truly a beautiful voice rich with melody, and she sang with love. Draco slept with a smile on his face curled around the teddy bear Severus had given to him and tucked with the green/sliver blanket of his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have a beautiful voice," said Remus when Hermione returned from the room.

"You heard?" asked Hermione blushing.

"Yes, you should take voice lessons, dear," said Remus.

"No way, I am sure that Severus agrees with me," said

Hermione.

"Actually I agree with Remus, you should take voice lessons," said Severus. 

"So what have you got so far?" asked Hermione veering the conversation away from her voice.

"We have found out that sliver must be in the potion, but not pure silver," said Remus.

"Yes, we might want to put a mixuture of silver and perhaps gold." said Severus.

"Wouldn't silver and nickel be a better combination?" asked Hermione.

"No, the gold would renforce the incantation," Said Severus.

"But, almost cancel out the silver, we wouldn't want that," said Hermione.

"Nickel?" asked Remus.

"Yes, it with the a small amount of silver will subside the beast," said Hermione.

"Yes, I see. We should just add to the Wolfsbane potion making that a basic so that we do not have to create a whole new potion unless necessary. The nickel will subside the beast, but how to kill it?" asked Severus.

"The moon controls it, how about confusing the beast so that it can not be controlled by the moon. Even if it happens once then Remus is free forever," Said Hermione.

"No, he is free till the next blue moon. Then the moon will be much stronger so the beast will get free." said Severus.

"How about strenthing the human spirit while confusing the beast, it will then be under human control" said Remus.

"Yes, that will work only for the strong hearted, but for the others. How about the beast be under human controll till we have an incantation that will bring the spirit of the beast out into another. Perhaps give some wolves two spirites. It wouldn't harm them, and they can not give others the disease," said Severus.

"That is perfect, now we must start finding this potion and incantation," said Hermione.

"Yes, lets get to work," said Remus cheerfully.

They worked and worked and worked, but alas no potion was found. They decided that Severus would invent the potion. Soon it was evening and Draco awoke.

"Mione! Mione! Daddy! Daddy! Mus! Mus!" yelled Draco.

"Draco!" said Hermione and Severus at the same time.

"Mione!" cried out Draco.

"Baby, are you okay?" said Hermione.

"Hurty! Hurty!" said Draco weeping. Hermione pulled his shirt off and gasped. Once again his back was covered with whip lashes.

"Draco!" cried Hermione holding him close and trying ot to cry.

"Levues Painues," said Severus.

"Tantium," said Remus and the scratches disappeared. Hermione started instantly hugging Draco and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hermione, calm down. He is fine, the spell I used takes the infection and hurts away while Severus took away the pain," said Remus.

"Daddy," cried out Draco holding his hands out.

"Come here" said Severus picking Draco up carefully.

"Daddy, I kept calling and no one came then you, Mus, and Mione came," said Draco laying his head down on Severus's shoulder.

"Sorry, Draco. Remember if you ever need anyone of us all you have to do is call. We will have to find someone to watch Draco while we work," said Severus.

"Did I hear some one call for a Draco sitter?" called Albus cheerfully entering the room. 

"Uncle Albus!!!" cried Draco.

"Hello, little dragon." said Albus.

"Uncle Albus, could you look after Draco when we are working?" asked Hermione.

"No problem, if it is okay with our little Dragon here." said Albus.

"Yeah! candy! candy!" said Draco.

"Candy?" asked Remus chuckling.

"Ummm," said Albus looking away.

"Albus! You should know better then infest Draco with your sweet tooth," said Severus.

"Uncle Albus!! When and how much?" asked Hermione.

"Umm...breakfast...a couple?" asked Albus.

"Come Draco, we have to go brush our teeth. Uncle Albus forgot to tell me he feed you candy," said Hermione leaving with Draco. (Remember Dentist Parents)

"Thank you, Albus" said Remus.

"No prob. I would love to watch Draco for you, what an adorable child," said Albus.

"No candy!! I don't care if he throws a fit! No candy!" said Hermione coming back into the room.

"No candy? Mione?" asked Draco innocently.

"No candy, my dragonet. Or you will get cavaties," said Hermione.

"Aww! Please?" asked Draco.

"No!" said Hermione and turned away signaling the end of the conversation.

"Now, my little dragon, time to eat dinner and perhaps we will go outside after dinner," said Albus.

"Goodbye, Draco," said Remus.

"bye, bye, Mus," said Draco and he waved to Hermione and Severus.

"Shall we get back to work?" asked Remus.

"Yes as I was saying…" Suddenly there was a loud cry from the hallway.

"Draco," said Remus, Hermione, and Severus racing out of the room. In the hallway they saw Draco crying on the floor holding his knee.

"Draco," cried Hermione. "Are you okay?" 

"Mione!" cried out Draco holding his hands out.

"What's wrong, young one?" asked Remus.

"Booboo on my kneeee," cried Draco clutching his knee covering up the cut.

"Let Daddy and Remus see it, they will kiss it away," said Hermione tugging at Draco's hands.

"Tantium," said Remus pulling out his wand.

"Now come back to me and leave Remus, Hermione, and Daddy," said Albus holding out his hands. The rest of the day went by pretty fast, Albus and Draco having a fun time running around outside while Remus, Hermione, and Severus worked inside. Remus, Hermione, and Severus found out they worked well together. Hermione worked on finding the charm while Severus worked on the potion. Remus fluttered between both, looking up things and making suggestions while writing down every new theory, proof, and part of their work.

A/N: That's it folks…at least for now…..REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

~Madame Moony


	6. 6: There's a First Time for Everything

A Family for the Dragon: Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling that she forgot something. Wondering what she got dressed.

Remembering it was Tuesday and that she had her first potions lesson today she got ready for that. Then it hit her.

"S***t! I forgot all about those Earth Magic lessons! Damn it!" swore Hermione. She rushed out of the room after making sure she hadn't woken Draco.

"I know let me write a letter to Uncle Albus!" said Hermione writing an apology to Albus and sending it off.

"Good Morning," said Severus walking into the living room.

"Good Morning!" said Hermione cheerfully without turning around.

"I hate morning people," said Severus grumpily.

Laughing Hermione turned around only to stare with disbelief at Severus.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Severus not fully comprehending what was wrong.

"You…look…different!" stuttered Hermione.

"What? Damn it!" swore Severus when he realized that he hadn't put Invirio. He had put it back on when Hermione came, but it being early in the morning he had forgotten. (A/n: There is something like this in Awakening of the Royal. I didn't mean to steal it, but this is not like Glamorie. Just the idea of a disguise) 

"Do you use Invirio?" asked Hermione guessing correctly.

"How do you know about Invirio? It is very powerful Earth Magic," countered Severus.

"I read it somewhere. Why do you use it?" asked Hermione for once in her life asking a dumb question. Then she realized the reason and blushed at her stupidity.

"I'm sorry," said Mione softly.

"Do not mention this to anyone especially those friends of yours. Is Draco still sleeping?" asked Severus changing the topic.

"Yes, I was wondering when you wanted to start the Potions lessons?" asked Hermione indicating the caldron she was carrying. 

"Right after breakfast," replied Severus curtly.

Hermione heard some noises from her room and hurried only to find Draco looking around the room whimpering.

"Mione! Daddy! Mione! Daddy" said Draco holding his hands out to be picked up.

"Wow, you are heavy! Soon you won't even be able to be picked up!" joked Hermione for Draco was as light as possible for a one year old without being sick.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Severus knocking on the door to Hermione's room half an hour later.

"Yeah! Come on, Draco," said Hermione picking Draco and exiting the room. Breakfast was as usual normal except for Hermione apologizing to Albus. They decided that they would just have the first lesson the next day.  

"Are you done?" asked Severus walking towards the dungeons. Hermione called her good byes to everyone as she raced after Severus.

"Severus! Wait up!" called Hermione, but like usual he ignored her and continued walking. 

"We are going to do a mini-review of the fifth year potions. I want to see what you know," said Severus starting to fire questions at her.

"What is the use of wormwood in Draught of Living Death?" asked Severus.

"Wormwood is used to stun or place the person in a state of unconsciousness," replied Hermione. 

"What is lengods?"

"Lengods is a plant that is known for causing hallucinations which can not be cured." 

And so went the first part of the session. Severus realized that Hermione knew everything that she needed to get a B on the potions part of the Newts right now. He wrote out a potion on his chalkboard and sat down to watch her. 

"Severus, why do you add this into the potion?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Because the wormwood would only momentarily stun the person, this would take them out for a couple of days," said Severus. Hermione heard the door creak open as she put in the final ingredient. She turned and saw a beautiful young woman with dark brown hair that was waist-length and beautiful hazel eyes and the loveliest pale complexion. The woman also had a body to die that any woman would kill for. The woman smiled and said, "Hello Severus. What's up?" Hermione heard a thud from the direction of her potions master. Turning around, she found out that Severus Snape had fainted and was completely out for the first time in his life.

"Oh Lord!" 

A/n: Didn't expect that did ya? Well to be fair, neither did I!! :~D It just kind of hit me! I always knew that I would bring in some person to "cheer" Severus up!! :~) Wow what's next? 

"I can't believe it! I have the tiniest role in this chapter!"

_Draco! I thought you were asleep. Why are you reading over my shoulder? Get away! _*Authoress slaps Draco on the nose* 

"Hey!! Is that how you treat guests?"

Yes, if they are reading over my shoulder! You can't blame me if that's my pet peeve!

"Well, I can't believe you left me out!"

Not my fault! I wasn't stupid enough to eat some unknown strawberries and get myself turned into a baby!

"But…but…"

Well you can already expect the next chapter to be more Severus. In fact you are going to show some true colors!

"Now who would expect me to be more popular than Draco Malfoy, resident heart throb/bad boy of Hogwarts?"

_Severus? What the h**l are you doing here?_

"Just came to visit my favorite authoress!"

_Have you read the newest chapter?_ *Madame Moony hands laptop over to Severus*

"What!!!!"

_Sh! You are going to wake everyone up!_

"How could you? How dare you? I am going to kill you!!"

_What? I didn't do anything! I'm innocent_ *puts on innocent face*

"I don't faint! That is so…"

Don't worry, you will find out why you faint in the next chapter! Now Draco, Severus say bye to the readers!

"Why? I am not your slave?" 

_Draco!_

"Yeah, why?"

_Severus_! *Authoress shakes her head and pulls out her wand* _Imperio_! *Draco and Severus both start waving good-bye*

Sorry, those two have been giving me so much trouble! I just can't write them! Luckily, I have gotten under some control *blushes guiltily* Please Read and Review…don't just read!


	7. Chapter 7: Lessons

Chapter 7: Lessons!!

Quote of the Chapter:

"Only two things are infinite, the universe, and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former."  –Albert Einstein

  
Recap:

Severus Snape falls to the floor in a dead faint for probably the first time in his life.

"Oh Lord!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god" said the woman rushing over.

"Severus?  Severus?" calls Hermione shaking the professor. 

"I will wake him.  Can you get Prof. Dumbledore?" said the woman.

"Wait, who are you?" asks Hermione suspiciously.

"I am Katrina Louver," when Hermione still looked hesitant, "don't worry I am one of Severus's close friends and…."  Hermione didn't hear the end of the sentence as she rushed to get Prof. Dumbledore.  Albus and Hermione arrived to find a Severus, who was groggy.

"Severus!  Hermione told me of your accident," said Albus.

"Accident?  How could you?" whispered Severus ferociously so that Katrina Louver wouldn't hear.

"No, Severus, I will help you to the Hospital Wing then perhaps some tea in my office.  Hermione if you will, clean up.  Prof. Louver, Hermione" said Albus floating a protesting Severus to the Hospital Wing.

"I am so sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself," said Hermione. 

"No, no!  Hello, my name is Katrina Louver.  I am here to fill the position for an Arthimancy teacher," said Katrina holding out her hand, which Hermione accepted at once.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger.  I am a student here," replied Hermione.

"But it is summer…" asked Katrina bluntly.

"Well…I am here to…" started Hermione not knowing what she should say.

"I am so sorry, my mouth tends to run before I can think," apologized Prof. Louver.

"No, you see…," said Hermione deciding to tell the professor about Draco (all she knows, which isn't anything about Lucius or Dark Gatherings) and herself.  Time seems to fly, but soon Hermione realizes that she is to meet Prof. Dumbledore for her lesson.  Excusing herself, she walks to his office where she knocks on the door of his office.

"Come in!" calls Albus cheerfully.  Hermione walks in to find Severus lounging on a couch while Albus sat behind his desk.

"Oh hello, Hermione.  I almost forgot about our lesson," said Albus.

"If I may…" started Severus getting up and nearly walking out, but Albus stopped him.

"Severus, that was a nasty blow to the head.  I would prefer if you stayed here resting for a while longer."

"But...I need to go relieve Remus of Draco."

"Good, go and then bring him back up here.  You can help me teach Hermione and watch Draco here or in my rooms," said the Headmaster motioning Hermione over.

"Hermione, Earth Magic can not strictly be learned, but more like acquired.  Those who are in tune with nature and other beings are more likely to take to Earth Magic more then those who are not in tune with the Earth.  Nevertheless, knowing other beings and the earth is not going to let you learn Earth Magic.  The thing you must know is that the first part of learning Earth Magic is learning yourself.  Since we are, unknowingly, connected to everything on this Earth, by knowing ourselves we learn about others, that is called Earth Magic.  Do you understand me my dear?" asked Albus.

"I think so.  You said that to learn Earth Magic, I need to know myself but then what?" asked Hermione. 

"Then you will know Earth Magic, not have learnt it, but know it.  Ah!  Severus, Draco come in," said Albus holding his arms out to take the sleepy toddler.  Draco came over willing playing with Albus' beard. 

"Would you like to stay here or use my rooms?" asked Albus.  As Draco started getting sleepier, he cried "Daddy?  Mione?  Me want Daddy!  Me want Mione!"  Albus handed Draco over to Hermione who cuddled him close.  Draco in return held on to Hermione tightly and fell asleep. 

Severus looking at the sleeping baby said, "I think I will put Draco down on a couch or a bed in your rooms, if that is alright with you.  Then I will sit and read near by," motioning to his book that he was carrying. 

"Of course," replied Albus.  Severus held his hands out for Draco, but Draco wouldn't let go of Hermione. 

"Draco?  Draco?" whispered Hermione shaking Draco a little bit.  Draco woke up slightly and looked around.

"Come to Daddy, Draco" said Severus holding his hands out for the little boy.  Draco willing wrapped his hands around Severus's neck and was carried away.  Albus turned back to Hermione and asked her to sit down facing away from the fire. 

"To figure out ourselves, we shall look into ourselves today through meditation.  Try to keep in mind a picture of someone or something."

"What should I picture?" 

"Anything, my dear, anything."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her picture.  Smiling unconsciously, she concentrated and didn't realize how time flew.

Meanwhile in Albus' rooms:

Severus entered Albus' rooms and got ready to put Draco to sleep on Albus' bed.  After conjuring a blanket and a pillow, he tried to wake the sleeping baby.

"Draco?  Draco?  Wake up," said Severus softly.  The little boy just replied by snuggling in further.  Severus tried to put the little boy down on the bed, but Draco refused to go holding tightly on to Severus.  Severus sighed and sat down on the bed.  Draco shifted so that he was sleeping in Severus's lap.  Severus slowly laid Draco's head on the pillow that was on Severus's lap.  Then he pulled the blanket over both of them and started reading.  Draco closed his little fist on Severus's robes as if to make sure Severus would be there when he woke up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After meditating for an hour, Albus started taking once more. 

"There are six parts of a being.  So consequently, there are six parts of Earth Magic.  Those are Magical, Mystical, Planetary, Element, Black, and White.  Does any particular interest you?" 

"No, not really."

"Let me tell you a little bit about each one then you can study the ones you like.  Magical Earth Magic means the type of magic we have.  Basically, it refers to all beings with magic except superior magical beings.  However, it doesn't just mean the magic you can see, but the magic you can't see too.  Even Muggles are part of this category.  Mystical is like Magical except instead of referring to all types of magic, it only refers to superior beings or superior beasts.  There isn't much known about this type of magic since very few books mention it.  Elemental Earth Magic is exactly what it means.  The elements Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth are what make up and control this part of Earth Magic.  Planetary is like Elemental because it too is easy to figure out what it refers too.  Planetary refers to the influence of the Moon, Sun, and the planets.  Black and White Magic is the least known of since we do not what it is.  So, my dear, which one do you like the best?" 

"Um…well…I still don't know," said Hermione apologizing.

"Then why don't I start with a little history?  We can then decide, okay?" asked Albus kindly.

"Okay." 

"The last known wielder of any type of Earth Magic was in Merlin's time.  They were all in Merlin's Council of Six," said Albus.

"Excuse me, Uncle Albus, but Prof. Binns never mentioned a Council of Six!" questioned Hermione.

"Because it is not well known and considered myth, even though there is evidence to prove it existed.  Due to circumstantial evidence, it isn't taught in History of Magic.  I believe that since we know somewhat about Earth Magic that it must be true and we have just lost through time the evidence.  Each person in Merlin's Council of Six was said to control part of Earth Magic or one category.  Though we have lost the names of those great people, we know that they were extremely powerful and rumored to be immortal.  My dear, how has time passed!" exclaimed Albus. 

"Yes...excuse me, Headmaster, but I should be taking care of Draco right now," said Hermione.

"Of course, my dear.  Shall we?" asked Albus moving to the door.  As they entered into Albus' rooms, Hermione started searching for Draco calling out softly to Severus.  As she stumbled onto Albus' bedroom, she stunned by the serenity of Draco and Severus sleeping together.  Calling Albus over, she showed him.

"They look perfect together, don't they?" whispered Hermione.

"Now, who would have thought?" whispered Albus.

"Yes, who would have thought that Severus Snape is really a baby person?" giggled Hermione.  Unfortunately, her giggle woke Severus up with a start. 

"What?" 

"Hello Severus," said Albus waking into the room. 

"Have a nice sleep?" asked Hermione cheerfully relieving Severus of Draco. 

"I hate morning people," grumbled Severus.  Albus and

Hermione laughed as Albus said, "Don't you mean evening people?" 

"Whatever!" 

"My, my, Professor!  I didn't know you picked up slang from teaching!" 

"Yes, Severus.  When did you start picking up slang?  Last time I checked you were the only teacher who hadn't picked up a little slang!"  

Severus had to laugh at that.  After a nice laugh, Severus and Hermione with Draco retired back into their rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: That's all folks…at least for this chapter…don't you worry, there's more coming!  As soon as my beta finishes editing the next chapter, it'll be up!  REVIEW, por favor!!  REVIEW, please!!!

~Madame Moony

P.S. please answer this question: should I continue the Quote of the Chapter or not?  I'm thinking of not…REVIEW with your answer please!!!!

~MM


	8. Chapter 8: The Arthimancy Professor

**Quote of the Chapter:**

"Do, or do not. There is no 'try'." – Yoda (Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back)

**_Chapter 8: The Arthimancy Professor_**

"Mione! Daddy! Daddy! Mione! Mus! Mus!" cried Draco as he thrashed in his sleep. Hermione instantly woke up and tried to wake the sleeping boy, but to no avail. 

"Severus! Severus!" called out Hermione getting scared, as Draco seemed to be trapped in his nightmare. Severus ran into the room wearing pajama bottom and a t-shirt that said, "I am only nice to one person a day and today is not your day and tomorrow doesn't look like it either." 

"He's not waking up! Look" she cried pointing to her hands that were covered in blood from Draco's newly appearing cuts and bruises.

"Ennervate " said Severus pointing his wand at Draco, but that too failed to awake the sleeping boy. 

"Ennervate!" said Hermione pulling out her wand desperately trying again.

"Let's try together!" said Severus.

"Ennervate" said Severus and Hermione desperately hoping for the little boy to open his eyes. Their hopes were granted as the boy opened his eyes calling out for them. Hermione immediately gathered Draco up into her arms covering his little face with kisses. 

"Daddy! Hurts" said Draco before burying his face in Hermione's shoulder. Severus quickly said some spells to heal the cuts and bruises and stop the pain. Then he put his hands out for Draco. Hermione handed Draco to Severus who clutched him close. Hermione watched in amazement as Severus rocked the baby while murmuring words of comfort. 

"I will watch him for the rest of tonight," said Severus and walked off with Draco back to his room.

Hermione couldn't resist the urge to go spy on them and was only more shocked when she did. Severus lovingly wrapped blankets around the sleeping boy and tucked him into the middle of the bed. Severus then slipped into the bed protectively holding Draco close.

Hermione heard him whisper, "I failed you the first time. I am not going to fail you the second time." Severus brushed a kiss on the little boy's forehead and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus! Severus!" called out Prof. Katrina Louver before she slammed into another person. 

"Oh I am so sorry," said Hermione holding her hand out to help the Professor up. 

"No, no! It's my fault," replied Prof. Louver getting up. "Would you know where Prof. Snape is, Hermione?"

"Yeah, Severus is in his classroom. I am going there right now, Prof. Louver," said Hermione pleased that the new Prof. remembered her name.

"Thank you! You would think after spending seven years here, I would know my way around," replied Prof. Louver smiling.

"You were a student here, Prof. Louver?" 

"Yes of course! Please call me Katrina, I am not that old." 

"Yes, Katrina. Did you know Severus or Remus when they were here?"

"Did I know them? Of course, they were in the same year as me!" 

"Oh here we are!" said Hermione walking into the Potions classroom. 

"Hermione, where is Draco?" asked Severus not even turning around from working on a potion.

"He is with Albus at the second, but feel free to pick him up whenever you want," said Hermione. "I came here to ask you about Remus' project. When do you want my report on the ingredients?" 

"Excuse me?" Severus turned at the sound of Prof. Louver's voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to never to talk to me or come near me. Go!" said Severus, his voice quiet but deadly.

"Severus, plea…"

"Go!"

"Please hear me out…"

"No!"

"Plea…"

"No!"

"Please…"

"No!"

"I AM SORRY!" yelled Katrina before storming out of the room. Severus just sunk down into his chair covering his face with his hands. 

Hermione left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb Severus in his mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Hermione's DADA lesson, she started asking Remus some questions about Prof. Louver.

"Did you know Prof. Louver when you were in school?"

"Of course, Kat or Prof. Louver used to hang out with Lily and Arabella a lot."

"Who is Arabella?"

"Arabella was one of our other classmates. Cassandra was another one of our classmates was also close to Lily. In fact she, Lily, Arabella, and Kat were one of the weirdest groups ever."

"Why?"

"Because Kat and Cass were in Slytherin, while Lily and Arabella were in Gryffindor."

"Did Katrina know Severus in school?"

"Well...I don't think I should be telling you this…"

"Please, I want to know!"

"Okay…you see Severus was always a loner not really a people person. I think it was around the beginning of fifth year when Kat and Severus fell in love. It was perfect in the beginning; Kat's love changed Severus and made him so much nicer and overall more social. But…"

"Well, what?"

"Well, it happened in seventh year, I think a month before graduation. Katrina was taking a walk around the lake. Usually she would have been with Severus, but that day Severus had Quidditch practice. Therefore, she went on her walk only to unconsciously walk to deep into the Forbidden Forest. By the time she realized where she was, a vicious beast, the Vivouns, attacked her. They are lions except can fly and have bird like claws. After being torn half to death, she laid there for god knows how long. Severus died in the time they spent searching for her. Died. Then one day, a month or so later she came back unexpectedly. Perfect and healed unusually her magic grew in the time she had been lost. Severus could never accept her again because in his mind she had made him burn in thirteen hells through and back. She used to work for the Ministry for a while, but now as you can see she is Arthimancy Professor. What no one understood was how she was healed, and no one will until she tells us and she won't. She died too that day when she came back. Died when she came back and saw the look on his face."

"Oh. Thank you for telling me all this, Remus."

"None of us know the whole truth; we know just enough to get by."

"Thanks, I should be going."

"Bye Hermione, I will come around five to get Draco."

"Okay Remus."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of days were normal or at least as normal as Hogwarts can get. Hermione, Remus, and Severus worked diligently on their Werewolf potion and incantation while Draco spent time with most of the staff. 

"Remus! Remus!" said Hermione walking into Severus's rooms looking for Remus and Draco.

"In here!" said Remus. Severus, who came with Hermione, walked over with Hermione to Hermione's room. 

"Hello Remus, Draco!" said Severus sitting down on Hermione's bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Want to know what I did today?" said Draco running over to Severus. 

"Of course," said Severus and listened indulgently as Draco chattered on and on. Remus and Hermione watched on smiling with amusement. 

"He loves that kid, doesn't he?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"Yep, or else we would all be in St. Mungo's right now," said Remus. 

"By the way, how was Draco today?" 

"Same just had to adjust his clothes!"

"Did you? That's weird, I adjusted them today morning."

"Now that is weird, I thought he wasn't supposed to be growing so fast" 

"By the way, did you find the last ingredient?" asked Hermione. The conversation continued upon those lines until Draco soon nodded off into dreamland. After getting Draco to settle down, they decided to start the physical part of their project. 

"Mione, how much unicorn root do you think we should use?" 

"I don't know...why don't we try 10 strands then we will see from there."

"What are we going to do about Draco?" asked Remus.

"Why don't we leave him with someone?" said Severus walking in and out of his rooms.

"No, that would wake him," replied Hermione going to check on the sleeping toddler. 

"Do you have an empty room where we can work in here?" asked Remus to Severus.

"Well…we can use my personal lab except it doesn't have as good stores as the one near my classroom."

"That's okay, if we need something we will go get it."

"Okay, shall we start?" 

Therefore, they worked for over a half an hour, before…

Severus picked the unicorn root, "How much did you want to start out with?" 

"I don't know," Severus hand was poised over the caldron when he was startled by a cry causing all twenty pieces of unicorn root to go tumbling into the caldron. 

"Damn it!" said Severus turning to find out the source of the noise. In came running little Draco crying and yelling,

"My CLOTHES are SHRINKING, my clothes are shrinking, daddy, daddy, my clothes are shrinking, DADDY!"

Hermione like lightening grabbed the little boy before he could cause any more potions mistakes. Severus rushed over and quickly fixed the problem, but it was far from over. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" cried Draco reaching out for Severus. Severus took the little boy into his arms trying to soothe and comfort. Remus quickly brought Draco's blanket and teddy bear to help comfort the boy. However, Draco would not calm down one bit, snuggling into his 'daddy'. Soon though, Draco fell asleep still clutching in his little piece a part of Severus's robes. Motioning the others to continue, Severus put Draco down in the other rooms with a little difficulty, before returning to salvage the potion.

"How much unicorn root was put in?" asked Remus who was taking a careful accounting of the ingredients. 

"I don't know Severus put it in!" said Hermione. 

"My hand slipped...I put in twenty pieces" said Severus with some self-loathing. 

"Don't worry about it, we weren't very sure how much to start with anyway so twenty is as good as any other number," reassured Hermione. Remus nodded and gave Severus a smile. 

"Why don't you two continue, I have a previous engagement," said Remus. 

"One sec, Remus. I have a question before you leave, does any one know why Draco is growing so fast?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied both Severus and Remus. 

"His growth rate is much faster than what you told me," said Hermione.

"The way he is growing is that as if the magic caused by the strawberry is being expelled out of his body."

"But why?"

"The only answer is that he is immune, but how is that possible if this is the first time he has eaten a magical forest strawberry? If this was the second time, the magic would not work on him," said Severus in deep thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later, Severus, Remus, and Hermione were working on the potion once again. However, this time they were utterly frustrated. 

"I don't know why the mice are dying each time!" said Hermione.

"Well, you have obviously missed something," snapped Severus.

"Excuse me, but who is the potions master here?" replied back Hermione sassily. 

"Well...."

"Enough!" said Remus separating Severus and Hermione with a glare. 

"What is that potion?" said Remus looking at a bottle of the potion unopened and obviously untested.

"Well, it has to be the botched up potion," replied Severus frowning in momentary confusion. 

"Did we ever test it?" asked Remus.

"I don't think so," said Hermione searching through her notes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" replied Remus opening the potion and getting an eyedropper. 

"Are you sure about testing it?" asked Severus getting out the "wolf" mice.

"Why not? You did say the Unicorn Root countered the silver, maybe more will help the potion," said Remus with if it works great, if not oh well attitude. 

"Here goes nothing," said Hermione applied the spell that allowed them to see if it worked. Amazing there was no green light or blue streaks on the mouse to show that the test had failed. Cautiously Severus tried another mouse, and another. Again, the results were the same, no sign of wolf behavior at all! The mouse was normal with no medical problems proven by a simple spell. 

"I think we found it!" whispered Remus as they tried test after test everything coming in negative. 

"I think we have," replied Severus. Hermione just stood there in amazement for a second before grabbing Remus and hugging him tightly, and then she turned and did the same to Severus. Severus had barely time react before she let go and ran out the door to check on Draco. Turning to Remus, Severus shook his hand and followed Hermione out door, not to check on Draco, but to inform Albus of their discovery. Remus also left the room, but not to do what the others were doing, but to email his dear old pal Padfoot a.k.a. Snuffles about the new discovery. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening found Hermione, Draco, Severus, and Remus walking up the stairs to Albus' office. 

"Albus?" called Severus.

"Yes, my boy?" said Albus coming into his office through a door. 

"Hello Albus," said Hermione and Remus while Draco sleepily waved. 

"Sit down, sit down. Can I get you anything? Lemon drop? Tea perhaps?" said Albus.

"No thank you, we are here to talk to ask you a favor," said Hermione. 

"Oh and what may that be?" asked Albus smiling indulgently at them.

"We were wondering if you could possibly take care of Draco for a while for us this week," said Remus.

"Dear me, I am sorry. I am going to be out most of this week, in fact I don't think I will be here for over an hour except in the early mornings. I am sorry!" apologized Albus.

"Oh!' said Hermione.

"Well, do you perhaps know if any of the other staff might be able to take him? Maybe not for too long, just three or four hours a day," said Remus. 

"I am not sure, but I am almost positive that everyone staying is occupied. Do you all have previous engagements to keep?" asked Albus.

"Well not really, that brings us to our next piece of news. We completed the potion in our project," said Severus in his usual blunt way. 

"Oh good job, good job," said Albus. 

"But the problem is that potions don't interact well with incantations or charms unless they are both made to complement each other. That takes a lot of time and perfecting. We thought we could start working this week and allot parts to each of us. However, the problem is that Draco is quite time consuming and attention grabbing so our work won't go as fast as we like. Hence the asking for a favor," said Hermione.

"Well, there is someone who you can trust and who is probably free today," said Albus slyly. 

"Who? You said that everyone has something to do," asked Severus suspiciously.

"Well, I am sure if you ask Professor Louver she would gladly help you out," said Albus.

"WHAT! Albus...." said Severus standing up.

"Severus, please!"

"No!"

"It wasn't her fault!"

"WHAT! How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. Anyway it was so long ago!"

"No, no, no!" 

"Please try to forgive her!"

"For breaking my heart? Never!" said Severus before storming out of the room. Albus sighed and looked sadly at Remus and Hermione.

"She seems to be your last hope, please talk to Severus. I am sure his thirst for knowledge will soon overcome his misgivings," said Albus. Hermione and Remus nodded and walked out with Draco who had fallen asleep during the conversation. When Hermione stood up, Draco woke up slightly. 

"Daddy?" asked Draco sleepily.

"Daddy is in his room sleeping. We are going to go to sleep too, okay?" replied Hermione cuddling Draco. 

"K," said Draco falling asleep. Remus and Hermione smiled at Albus before retiring for the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some serious thinking, Hermione and Remus decided to try to persuade Severus into accepting the idea of Draco being babysat by Katrina.

"Severus?" asked Hermione coming into the family room with Remus.

"Yes, Hermione?" replied Severus distantly staring into the fire, deep in his thoughts. 

"We need to talk," said Remus softly as staring into the fire as if also remembering the "good old days." 

"About what?" asked Severus still buried in the memories of the past. 

"About Draco, our project, and Katrina Louver," said Hermione with her Gryffindor courage and bluntness.

The response was instant as Severus stiffened and stood up. 

"Regarding the first two subjects we have already resolved any and all questions and we have nothing to talk about regarding the last subject," said Severus spitting out those words as if they were poison. 

"But we do, Professor, we do," said Hermione.

"Sit down, Severus," asked Remus quietly. 

"What is it that you want?" asked Severus tiredly as if his years as a spy were suddenly catching up on him. 

"We have decided to ask Katrina to look after Draco for the next week. We respected you and your feelings too much to not tell you before we asked her. She is our last hope in finally finishing this off. You know as well as I that charms and incantations isn't our strong point. We need as much concentration as possible on it, impossible if Draco was with us. The faster we finish, the faster relief can come to the world. I can finally get rid of this curse, the faster I can try to believe that I am a person, not a hideous beast," said Remus finishing softly only to exit the room quickly. 

Hermione stood up and threw a pleading look at Severus before also retreating to her room. Severus stood there in front of the fire. As he turned a tear slowly made its way down his cheek, he whispered, "Will you always torture me, Kat?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally the end of the chapter! *Authoress stands up and dances around the room* That must have been one of my longer chapter seemingly how it took me like two and a half weeks to write it. Don't you feel so sorry for Sev? Any questions? Any comments? The next chapter will include more of our most wonderful Potions Master, our mysterious yet lovely DADA Professor, and of course, our resident bad boy turned baby. Also, watch out for cuter mushy baby stuff with a dose of a "magic show" by Severus and Albus.

♥ Madame Moony


	9. Chapter 9: The Cure

_Riddle of the Chapter:_

A man walks up to you and says, "Everything I say to you is a lie." Is he telling you the truth or is he telling you a lie?

_Answer in your review!!  People with the correct answers get a pat on the back for their good work!! __J__ The correct answer will be posted in chapter 10!!_

A Family for the Dragon

**Chapter 9: The Cure _Part 1_**

The next day, Hermione didn't see Severus at all. Instead, Draco stayed with her and Remus as they took a day off to celebrate. Severus on the other hand spent the day in a sense sulking or mourning, hiding away from any and all human contact. Therefore, the day passed for some in happiness, and others dealt with deep sorrow. The next couple of days passed in the same fashion with Remus and Hermione taking care of Draco and attending to other business while Severus hid himself from the world. One morning not too long after the discovery of the potion, Hermione found a note on her desk when she woke up. 

_Hermione and Remus,_

_    I will see you in my potions lab at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Do not bring Draco. _

_S. S._

After reading the letter and discussing it with Remus, they decided to find Katrina and ask her.

"Remus, are you sure that he is okay with this?" asked Hermione nervously. 

"Hermione, that letter was as close to he is going to get to telling you that he is okay with it," replied the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. 

"Okay, is this it?" asked Hermione to the portrait of a motherly looking woman.

"I think so," said Remus.

"Excuse me, flowerbox," said Hermione saying the password that would alert the professor if she were inside that she had guests outside to the picture. A minute later, Katrina stepped out smiling when she saw them. 

"Hello," said Katrina cheerfully.

"Hello, how are you?" asked Remus and Hermione.

"Fine, fine. Why don't you come in? But I must warn you, it is looking very awful at the moment" said Katrina leading them into her rooms. Her rooms were okay, but very standard looking and not extremely homey. After apologizing and a couple minutes of happy conversation, Hermione decided to ask Katrina.

"Katrina, over the summer Remus, Severus, and I were working on a potion to reduce the effect of lycanthropy," said Hermione noting how Katrina flinched at the mention of Severus. 

"We have been doing a lot of research and have successfully made the potion. This would not totally cure the curse, but instead, it subsides the wolf into staying inside all the time. But the potion alone wouldn't work, it needs an incantation" said Remus.

"What can I do to help? I am not best in incantations and charms, but I would be happy to try my best," said Katrina.

"As much as we would love to have you help us, we are covered pretty well in that area. What we need help with is with taking care of Draco," said Remus gesturing to the young child who had been sleeping the whole time.

"Oh! I can do that easily! Don't worry; I can keep him as long as possible," said Katrina smiling down at the little boy.

"Thank you, it will be just for a week or two. Then by that time, Draco will probably be old enough to stay near us without constant attention. I mean, look how big he has grown in the last week or so. He is already five according to Madame Pomfrey. It is supposed to go slower then this, but all the books say it depends on the person" said Hermione. At that time, Draco decided to grace the Living World with his presence. Yawning and looking around, the tiny boy smiled at Katrina, Remus, and Hermione. 

"Draco, I want you to meet Katrina Louver. She will be looking after you tomorrow when Remus, Daddy, and I are working. Is that okay?" asked Hermione gently.

"Umm...k." replied Draco. 

"Good," said Remus smiling.

"Where's daddy?" asked Draco.

"He is working, my little dragon." said Hermione. 

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" suggested Remus as Draco continued yawning.

"K"

Soon after, Hermione and Remus left Katrina to put Draco down. 

"That little boy must have you wrapped around your finger for you to let him call you "Daddy." How much longer will you hold out, love? How much longer until I can finally be in the place I belong, your arms? When will you forgive me for a mistake twenty years ago? I never stopped loving you, now the Fates have given me a chance to prove it" whispered Katrina to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bring! Bring! Bring! Time to wake up! Have much to do today!" screamed Hermione's alarm clock at 6:30 in the morning. Groaning lightly, she turned off the annoying contraption and got up. After a nice fifteen-minute bath, Hermione attempted to wake Draco up. 

"Draco, Draco, honey," said Hermione softly. Draco opened one eye sleepily, only to shut it the second later. Hermione tried to wake him up fully, but soon left off knowing that this was awake as he would get. Picking up the adorable five-year-old, she carried him into the bathroom for a quick bath. By the time she got Draco changed and ready for breakfast, it was already 7:15. Hermione picked Draco up and walked to the kitchens. 

"Can Clara help Madame with anything?" asked a female house elf. Hermione looked around and saw Dobby standing in one corner of the kitchen doing something. She gave him a smile and a wave, before turning back to Clara. 

"If it isn't too much, I would like a small breakfast for me and Draco." asked Hermione politely. Dobby ran over to Hermione and grabbed her legs in a gigantic house elf hug. 

"Miss Hermione is here! Miss Hermione who is smarter then everybody and great friend of Mr. Harry Potter and saved Mr. Harry Potter many, many times with her smartness," said Dobby bouncing up and down with excitement. "Does Miss Hermione want something?"

"No, no! I already asked Clara to get me some breakfast for me and Draco here." said Hermione gesturing to the sleeping child that she was holding. 

"Oh! Miss Hermione should be sitting down, please Miss Hermione." said Dobby waving his hand to make a table appear. 

"Thank you, Dobby" said Hermione as she settled Draco in her lap. 

"Does Miss Hermione want a seat for the little Master..." asked Dobby.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Dobby. He had an accident and was turned into a baby again" said Hermione. 

"Oh. So it is truly little Master. Would Miss Hermione like Dobby to help Miss Hermione with little Master?" said Dobby.

"No, I am fine." said Hermione starting to eat the food that appeared on the table. There was so much to eat including but not totally eggs, pancakes, hash browns, French toast, porridge, oatmeal, cereal, and so on. Hermione put some oatmeal in a little bowl and broke up some pancake into another little bowl to feed Draco. 

"Miss Hermione wants Dobby to feed little Master for Miss Hermione?" asked Dobby eagerly.

"That would be wonderful, Dobby. Thank you" said Hermione handing the child over to Dobby. After eating a lovely breakfast, Hermione decided to set off and find Katrina. As she stood up, Katrina walked into the kitchens. 

"Prof. Louver, I mean, Katrina," called Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione. Are you done with breakfast?" asked Katrina.

"Oh yes, I have to go get ready to work on our project. Would you mind looking after Draco today for a while?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, I would look after Draco today," said Katrina smiling at the child who was now sleeping in Hermione's arms.

"Oh thank you. He just finished breakfast so he should wake up in like an hour or two. He is usually easily amused, if you want you can transfigured some toys for him to play with. If he is causing you any trouble, just come down to the dungeons to Severus's classrooms or private labs and find one of us. Nevertheless, I don't think he will cause you any trouble. For lunch he can eat anything, so don't hesitate," said Hermione shaking Draco a little bit to wake him up.

"Honey? Draco?" said Hermione waking Draco up a little.

"Hmm?" asked Draco.

"You are going to stay with Katrina today because Daddy, Mus, and I have to work. Remember Katrina? You won't cause her any trouble will you, my little dragon?" asked Hermione.

"No, sleepy" said Draco closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

"Here you go" said Hermione holding Draco for Katrina to pick up. Draco whined a little when Hermione let him go, but once he found out that Katrina was a nice pillow, he fell back to deep sleep. After kissing Draco on his forehead, Hermione set off to find Remus and Severus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carrying Draco back to her rooms, Katrina realized that Hermione never said Severus's name in front of her. As if the girl knew what had happened between them. Brushing off that thought, she realized that Hermione probably found some old Hogwarts yearbooks and had asked Remus what had happened. Especially after Sev had fainted right in front of her eyes.  Katrina walked into her bedroom to put Draco down. Trying to get him to unlatch his little hands from her, she realized that it was probably impossible to put Draco down. Climbing into the bed herself, she settled Draco on her lap and soon joined the child in Dreamland. 

_(Sorry for the interruption, but I would like to warn readers about Katrina and her nature. Just to clear up any confusion, Katrina is the Arthimancy professor. Remus is the DADA professor.)_

When Katrina woke up, she knew right off that something was wrong. That's when she realized Draco was gone.

"DRACO! Draco!" screamed Katrina running out into her living room. Pulling out her wand, Katrina murmured a tracking spell. Following the bright neon green track, she ran into her kitchen. There sat Draco on the floor playing with pots and pans. 

"Oh Draco" said Katrina picking up the confused child and hugged him close. 

"Umm...k. Are you going to play with me?" asked Draco hugging back Katrina.

"Of course. What do you want to play?" asked Katrina smiling happily.

"Umm...I know! Brooms" said Draco following Katrina back into her living room. 

"Okay! Here you go" said Katrina transfiguring a vase into a broom that wouldn't really fly, but float two feet over the ground. Draco laughed and ran over to the broom. Joyfully climbing onto it, he slowly flew through the room. Katrina sat down on a couch and watched him carefully. After playing happily for an hour, Draco got tired.

"Draco, how about you stop? Maybe take a nap," said Katrina kindly. 

"No! No nap! Please, I wanna play for another ten minutes" begged Draco.

"How about another five minutes?" said Katrina. 

"Okay" said Draco. However, while he was talking his concentration had slipped, and suddenly he came toppling off the broom and towards the floor. Luckily, Katrina had been standing right next to him and caught him before he hit the floor. Instantly Draco started crying for he had been very scared. Sitting down on the floor, Katrina tried to comfort Draco.

"Its okay, nothing happened. I will always be there to catch you okay?" soothed the Arthimancy Professor.

"Scared," whispered Draco burying himself into the warmth of Katrina's robes. Katrina continued soothing the child until he stopped crying.

"Are you my mommy?" asked Draco suddenly sitting comfortably in Katrina's lap.

"No, child, I am not your mommy," said Katrina softly.

"Yes you are! Mommies, Miones, Mus', and Daddies always come when I want them. You saved me so you must be my mommy. Can I call you Mommy?" asked Draco shyly.

"Child, if you wish to call me, Mommy, go right ahead," Said Katrina.

"Okay, Mommy," said Draco sleepily. Katrina smiled and transfigured a little blanket for Draco. Tucking the blanket around Draco, she realized that it was lunchtime.

"Dobby?" called Katrina for the house elf.

"Yes, Madam?"

"Can you get me a small lunch of pasta?" said Katrina.

"Would Madam like corn with her pasta?" asked Dobby.

"Of course," said Katrina. Dobby disappeared and soon food appeared. 

"Draco? Would you like some pasta or corn?" asked Katrina to the half-asleep child. 

"Okay," said Draco opening his mouth. Katrina slowly feed the child a healthy meal of pasta and corn. Then she rocked the child to sleep singing her favorite lullaby,

"Rock a bye Baby on the tree top...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione, now we can start," said Severus as Hermione walked into the Potions Lab. 

"Am I late?" asked Hermione innocently looking around for a watch.

"No, my dear. You are on time," said Remus smiling gently down at Hermione. Hermione smiled back and then turned her gaze to Severus.

"I had to drop Draco off with Katrina. I do apologize if I am late" said Hermione staring intently at Severus. She saw him flinch at Katrina's name while his eyes filled with love, longing, and self-hatred.

"We are just getting started. We should research incantations and how they react with potions and ingredients, what types of incantations are good for our potion, and how to go about making an incantation," said Severus briskly.

"I will start researching what types of incantations are good for our potion," volunteered Remus.

"Fine then I will research how incantations react with potions and ingredients," said Severus turning to look at Hermione.

"That leaves the research about making an incantation to me! Shall we go to the library?" said Hermione cheerfully. 

"I will go see if Albus has any books that we could use. His personal library is quite interesting and through. He might have a book or two that isn't in the library" said Remus and he walked off. Severus and Hermione started walking down to the library discussing about possible books and ideas for their project. 

_(For any one who couldn't tell, this part jumped back into the recent past. It happened while the last part took place. The next part shall jump into the recent past/present.)_

"Look at the time!" exclaimed Hermione glancing up at the watch as she finished reading a huge old book. It was well past lunchtime and they were still knee-deep in research.

"Oh dear, I have to go. I promised Minerva that I would help her out," said Remus cleaning up.

"I will come with you. I should relieve poor Katrina off Draco anyway. She has thankfully taken care of him since morning. Severus, are you going to come back to our rooms or stay here?" asked Hermione picking up her books and notes.

"I shall come back to the rooms after I finish this book," replied Severus still deep in his book.

"Okay, shall we?" asked Remus. And so they walked parting ways after a bit, Hermione heading off to Katrina's rooms while Remus headed up to his rooms then to Minerva's office.

"Katrina? Katrina?" called Hermione standing in front of the portrait that guarded Katrina's rooms. 

"Yes? Oh Hello Hermione!" said Katrina cheerfully as she hurried Hermione in. 

"Would you like some tea perhaps?" asked Katrina when they settled themselves in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. We have been working the whole daylong researching. We didn't even take a break for lunch," said Hermione thankfully.

"Oh then you must eat something!" said Katrina summoning a house elf to bring Hermione lunch. As she ate, Katrina and Hermione chatted happily both enjoying each other's company after being in the company of men all day long. 

"I must say that I have had a really nice time talking with you, Katrina. Severus, Remus, Harry, and Ron are really good friends, but you can't really tell boys everything you know?" said Hermione after an hour's worth of talking had passed.

"I know. I haven't had a good talk with any of my girlfriends since over a year or so. My work always seems to put me in middle of men and old men at that," said Katrina smiling at the young girl. Even though they hadn't known each other for long, they knew that they could trust each other with any of their deepest secrets. 

"I really must be getting back. Where is Draco by the way? I would have thought that he would greet me when I came at least" said Hermione. 

"Oh well, you see....he is sleeping. I conjured up a small broom for him to fly around with and he tired himself out. Oh Hermione, do you know what he called me?" said Katrina staring off into space.

"What?"

"When he was flying, he tumbled off, but I caught him. After that, he seemed to think that I was his mother. According to him, since I came when he was scared, I was his mother. As he fell asleep, he called me Mommy!"

"Oh," said Hermione a little shocked, but not too much.

"I hope you don't mind," said Katrina hurriedly.

"Oh no! Not at all! I was just wondering something," said Hermione as she changed the topic. "Can you show me him?" 

"Sure, this way," said Katrina leading Hermione into Katrina's room. Hermione picked Draco up only for him to snuggle deeply into her shoulder. 

"Hermione, what were you wondering?" asked Katrina as she walked Hermione to the door.

"Oh nothing really. Just what would happen when Draco started insisting that his "Mommy" and "Daddy" live together with him," said Hermione walking out into the castle waving good bye to a shell shocked Katrina. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all folks! I can't believe I finished this chapter so fast, barely took me three days. What do ya think about these latest developments? Do ya hate Katrina, love Katrina, think she is good for Severus, or bad for him? I really want to know what ya thought about Hermione's little "wonderings." Did ya think it was funny or stupid? Please review and tell me everything that was going through your mind when you read this chapter! Oh Hi Draco!

_"Hi Madame Moony. Whatsup?" _

Nothing much really. Just telling the readers about the chapters and so on. What did you think?

_"Me? I thought it was an okay chapter! Especially the part about me and Katrina."_

Cool. What do you think the next chapter will be about?

_"How about that "Magic" show you were talking about? And of course more me!" _

Good point. The next chapter should include the "Magic" show and some more developments! By the way, did I mention the picnic?

READ AND REVIEW!!! (I know that you want to!!)

♥ Madame Moony


	10. Chapter 10: Another Picnic?

Riddle of the Chapter:

Chapter 9: He is lying. Even though he's lying when he says "everything" he says is a lie, some of the things he says can be a lie, and this is one of them.

A Family for the Dragon

**Chapter 10: Another Picnic?**

Things always seem to happen during them…J

**By: Madame Moony**

     "Severus? Hermione? Remus? Draco?" called the headmaster walking into Severus's rooms.

"Albus! What a pleasant surprise!" said Hermione running out of the potions lab attached with Severus's rooms. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were ink stained and rumpled, but her eyes shone with excitement. 

"Hello, dear. Is Severus or Remus here? I would like to explain all at once instead of three different times," said Albus smiling.

"Yes-"

"Albus! How are you?" cut in Remus as he walked out of the potions lab. 

Like Hermione, his clothes were ink stained and rumpled, his eyes didn't show excitement, but raw hope that maybe that the curse of his life would finally be lifted. 

"Fine, fine! Now is Severus here or is it-" 

"Albus! What happened?" said Severus walking into the room. 

"My boy, I hope you don't think I always visit you for bad news. No, I have good news this time. Why don't we sit down?" said Albus his eyes twinkling.

"So what is this good news?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, I was consulting my calendars, and asking around when I realized that everyone mostly has off tomorrow. No plans or anything of that sort. Therefore, I decided that tomorrow would be a wonderful day to have a PICNIC! So am I here to ask you to join Minerva, Marthie, Edward, and me on our picnic. I must insist you stop research for a day at least," said Albus.

"Oh that would be wonderful...but we would lose one whole day of research," said Hermione.

"Now, my dear, are you close?" 

"Yes, quite. We just need to do some more research then we can create the incantation!" 

"Then one day of rest won't hurt you. It might even help by clearing your mind."

"I agree with Albus, Hermione. Draco would also probably enjoy some time away from the castle and us," said Remus after some deep thought.

"You go, I will stay and research," said Severus abruptly.

"No! I must insist you come, my boy," said Albus. 

"I will not waste my time with such idiocy," said Severus scowling. 

"Severus, do you remember our agreement at the beginning of the summer?" 

"What that order that you bestowed on me about two hours of potions, etc." 

"Yes, now as you know, you have been spending way more time here then just two hours. So you have to make up that time, by coming tomorrow. Please, Severus," said Albus. Severus sighed knowing there was no way for him to escape. Albus rarely ordered Severus out, but when he did, he made sure that Severus would go outside.  

"Good, good. Now I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow at the Great Hall. I must go ask Prof. Louver if she would like to join us," said Albus and waltzed out of the room. After a minute or so of silence, they all went back to their business. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione, Severus," said Remus as Hermione, Severus, and Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day. 

"Hey what about me?" said Draco making an adorable sulky face.

"Of course, what was I doing forgetting the almighty King Draco?" kidded Remus ruffling the six-year-old's hair. The next half an hour passed by fast as they all made small talk while they ate. Then as the clock struck nine, Albus cleared his voice for silence and started talking.

"I am glad to see that we are all here. Does anybody have any ideas about where they want to go?" asked Albus.

"How about Lover's Arc this time?" said Minerva.

"Or we could go to the Meadow of Willows," remarked Marthie.

"Yes, but I think Lover's Arc would be a little more fitting don't you?" said Remus jokingly.

"Yes, I think it would," said Severus dryly. After a little arguing, everyone put a finger on the portkey.

"Wow!" said Hermione and Katrina looking around at the flowers and woods that surrounded a little road. 

"Yes, it is quite beautiful. Shall we, Minerva?" said Albus holding his hand out for his ladylove. 

"Edward?" asked Marthie before also setting off with the tiny man. 

 "I guess that just leaves us? Doesn't it, Hermione?" said Remus laughing at Hermione's awe-struck expression leaving Katrina, Severus, and Draco alone. 

"Well Draco?" said Katrina smiling tightly. Draco just laughed and ran off. With a little shrug, Katrina started walking after him. Severus stared after her for a second, before following. After passing many beautiful blooming flowers and huge shady trees, the group soon arrived at the perfect picnic spot. Sitting down under a tree, Remus and Hermione were soon joined by Severus then Katrina. 

"So Katrina how was Draco this week?" asked Remus lightly.

"Oh, he is such a lovely boy," said Katrina happily.

"Where is our lovely boy right now anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Oh he was running around some where," said Katrina looking around for Draco.

"There he is!" said Remus happily laughing at the boy running around. Soon after, they fell into comfortable silence. Severus slyly looked at the other people sitting near him.

'Remus certainly looks happier now. I wonder if it is the break or the fact that we are so close to the cure. Hermione has definitely changed, for the better. Two years ago, she would have been talking about school chattering on and on, but she doesn't any more does she? Why is she (Katrina) smiling like that? She is obviously not having fun. What, is she missing her boyfriends?' thought Severus glancing repeatedly at the Arthimancy professor. Suddenly the world started spinning out of control. Severus felt as if he was falling into a vortex of white bright light mixed with the blackest of black. Suddenly the world righted itself, leaving Severus in a white room. (If anyone has seen the Matrix, then remember the white room in the beginning of the movie! Just like that) 

"Where am I? Who are you?" snapped Severus at the man sitting in a leather chair in the room. The man smiled indulgently before gesturing to another chair in the room.

"Do sit down, won't you. I am Edward, Magician Supreme, King of the Cosmos, in Merlin's Council of Six, etc. I am here to inform and train you." 

"What? But aren't you dead?" asked Severus thoroughly shocked.

"Yes, my body has passed away. But my spirit stayed in this dream world to train you to succeed me as the King of the Cosmos."

"Oh," said Severus, which was obviously not one of his more brilliant answers. 

"Yes, now I have to tell you much. You are the next King of the Cosmos or the wielder of the powers of the Sun, Moon, Planets, and Stars. I will teach you in the next two weeks about your powers and how to control them..." started Edward. 

Slowly Severus started learning more and more the he thought possible. He learnt how to throw balls of burning ice and freezing fire. He learnt how to stop time and change day to night and so on. He worked hard training physically, mentally, and magically. Being pushed to the limits, he became better then a Master Dueler and learnt how to throw curses worse then the Unforgivables. Two weeks later, Edward called Severus back into the white room.

"Severus, my boy, I have taught you all I can. It is time you go back to the real world and put a wrong to right. You must not judge people so fast my boy, there is always more then seen by the eye. Remember if you need me, I will always be inside you, the Sun, the Moon, the Planets, and the Stars. Now go!" 

Meanwhile in the real world only ten minutes had passed. The others believed that Severus had gone into a shock and worked hard to revive him, but to no avail. Suddenly Katrina moved away from the others and sat down in the woods. Raising her hands to the sky, she called out in her mind,

'Rowena, former Queen of the Mystics, guide me!'

Suddenly everyone heard a voice out of nowhere. 

"Yes, my daughter, he is one of us. Let him be, he shall come back to you and yours."

As these words were heard, Albus also went into a type of shock. Before Albus realized he was also in a white room facing Merlin!

"Merlin! Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yes and no. You are just seeing my spirit; my body has passed away. I am still here only to inform you and train you. You are to be the next Protector of the Elements."

"But where am I?" 

"You are in a dream world." 

"I suppose I am here to be trained?"

"Yes, now the first part of your training is wielding and using the elements...." 

For Albus it seemed like two weeks passed by as he trained with his new powers. After a talk that was similar to Severus's, Merlin soon sent Albus back into the real world. In the real world, another ten minutes had passed as neither Albus nor Severus had woken up. Suddenly a beam of silver light surrounded Severus's body. Slowly he rose as light erupted from his body. As he floated down, everyone noticed how he was dressed in dark blue robes lined with silver and spotted with little moons, stars, planets, and suns. In his hand appeared two small, but deadly knives of intricate workmanship. As this was happening, a red light surrounded Albus' body causing him too to rise into the air. As he floated down, he was adorned with beautiful red robes lined with little symbols of Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth. Next to him a great staff carved intricately made with symbols appeared. As they touched the ground, they opened their eyes and looked on to the real world. Severus turned around and looked at Katrina, gasping out a faint "you" before falling to the ground in a dead faint. Albus only stared at Katrina wondering.  

"I suppose we should go back to Hogwarts, I trust everything will be explained then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A relatively short chapter, but definitely filled to the brim. Who is Katrina, and what is her secret? What happened? All will be found in the next chapter, Chapter 11!

♥ Madame Moony

p.s. Read and REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: The King of the Cosmos

**A Family for the Dragon:**

**Chapter 11: The King of the Cosmos**

**By: Madame Moony**

     Albus Dumbledore sighed. It had been two days since his "training" and so much had yet to happen. The first day after his training he had slept and ate then slept some more. Yesterday he had retreat to his "thinking" spot. A spot that was deep in the forbidden forest, but protected so well that no evil creature could even think about entering it. Today he knew that he would have to start talking to everyone and try explaining. 

"Good day, I will see you at lunch" said Albus seeing off Minerva finally. He had talked and haggled through all the participants of the picnic except one. He still had not talked to Katrina yet, but every time he remembered her, he kept thinking that she knew about everything. Calling her into his office, he sat down in his chair thinking deeply. 

"Albus? I hope you aren't too tired," said Katrina entering Albus' office and sitting down.

"No, no. Just puzzled that is all," said Albus.

"Good, just one question if you don't mind," said Katrina.

"No, as long as I reserve my right to remain silent," replied Albus quoting the American Constitution.

"Are you one of the six?" asked Katrina suddenly.

"So you are one of the six too," said Albus.

"I see that you went through your training yesterday. I thought it could be possible, but I wanted to make sure," replied Katrina. 

"Do you know of any more of us?" asked Albus.

"Well, I suspect of one more. Severus Salazar Snape," said Katrina bluntly.

"Yes, I agree. Severus is definitely one of us, but I do wonder which. Who are you, if you don't mind?" asked Albus.

"Queen of the Mystics," said Katrina without a care. "Ah, I am the Protector of the Elements," replied Albus. 

"So you are Merlin's heir!" exclaimed Katrina.

"Yes, and which of the council are you?"

"I am the heir of the first Rowena Ravenclaw," replied Katrina.

"I see, quite a surprise actually to me when I was a lad to find out that there was more then one Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Snape. Quite a surprise indeed," said Albus wandering from the subject.

"Have you talked to Severus?" asked Katrina returning to the subject at hand.

"No, not yet. If you will, I think it would be most lovely to visit him right now. Shall we?" asked Albus holding out his arm gentlemanly. 

"We shall," replied Katrina smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione, is Severus in here?" asked Albus walking into their rooms. 

"Yes, I think that he is in his room, but I didn't want to intrude so I am not sure," said Hermione.

"Thank you, my dear. If he wasn't there would you know another place he could possibly be?" asked Albus again.

"No. If you will excuse me, I must get Draco from Remus," said Hermione and she walked out. 

"Of course, of course," said Albus walking over to knock on Severus's door. Slowly the door drifted open; Severus walked out and glared at Albus and Katrina.

"What do you want?" 

"We are here to talk about Merlin's council of six and the current Council of Six," said Albus bluntly.

"I knew that you are one of us, but why is she here?"

"Because she is one of us," 

"Yeah and I am the pope!"

"Severus!"

"No really!" 

"Severus, shall we sit down," said Albus directing

Severus to a seat.

"So?"

"What Albus said is true, Professor Snape! I am the Queen of the Mystics of the Council of Six," said Katrina regally. 

"And you?" snapped Severus.

"I am the Protector of the Elements of the Council of Six," said Albus with a hint of power. 

"YOU are not just making this up are you? Some type of joke?" said Severus. Albus looked hurt that his best friend would think that he would do something like that. 

Seeing Albus' face, "Okay, so what does it matter if I am the King of the Cosmos or not? And who are the rest of the council?" 

"That is what we need to find out," said Albus.

"Or we might just have to wait. I didn't know that you two were part of the council until your transformation. We will just have to wait, according to Rowena, the council of six previous will make it known to us of our other members when the time is right" said Katrina.

"Then, I have some things to do, so if you please will show yourself out?" said Severus walking back into his room and shutting the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That went wonderfully," said Katrina sarcastically as she and Albus walked away from Severus's rooms.

"Now, now my dear. These things take way more time then it usually takes with other people. Severus, I have come to believe, is an exception to every rule of the universe and has a bunch of rules of his own, as you know."

"Yes, he has always been such hasn't he?" said Katrina smiling lightly as she remembered many such occasions.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the day she came back, he walked off, and a wall of ice formed (literally) between them. 

"Now, now. Do not worry yourself; Severus has always loved you and will always love you. Neither time nor distance can break Severus' love for you, my dear. The only thing holding you two apart is yourselves and I believe you know it," said Albus sadly thinking of his lonely best friend going out day after day back to Voldemort if just to redeem himself for himself, but mostly for her. 

"How can I do anything if he never talks to me or acknowledges me!!!!!!" shouted Katrina frustrated before leaning against the wall, burying her head in her hands crying. Sighing Albus comforted her, wondering when his friend would pull his act together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's it folks! Wow, that must be my shortest chapter, ever! I barely wrote anything...and I am still stuck!!! Oh well, too bad for me!

_Hey, Madame Moony!_

Draco! Hey, where have you been? Aren't you supposed to inspire me? 

_So? As if that's my fault, all you have been thinking about for the past week or so is stupid school! How am I supposed to inspire you to write about my awesome life when you lead the most boring life in the world?_

Good point, *sigh* oh well. Ya want to tell everyone what the next chapter is going to be about?

_*Okay, let me see. *read script* The next chapter is about...me!! Finally, how many chapters have you let me stay as a stinking baby??? And you don't even mention me!!! Remember the title, A Family for the DRAG...*_

Sorry, excuse Draco. He is in such a mood since I took him to school! Anyway, Draco was right. The next chapter is about him and mostly more Draco! Of course, with Draco comes Severus, Hermione, Remus, Albus, Katrina, Minerva, Marthie, Lucius, Narcissa, Voldie Moldie, wow Draco has a huge cast! Get ready for some surprises, some wrongs becoming right, and lots of fun! Oh yeah, did I mention a ball??

♥ Madame Moony


	12. Chapter 12: New Becomes Old and Old Beco...

_A Family for the Dragon_

**Chapter 12: New becomes Old and Old becomes New**

**♥**** Madame Moony**

A couple of days went by quite normal, nothing much happening except for the fact that Draco was ten now and lots of trouble!  

"Draco, could you please pass the mash potatoes?" asked Hermione as the staff gathered at the Great Hall for lunch.

"Here you go, Mione," said Draco passing the potatoes.

He had grown up to quite a nice boy, well mannered and caring but had a wild side to him. 

"Excuse me!" said Albus tapping his glass with his fork. Standing up he twinkled happily at the rest of the people in the room. 

"I am here to announce that there will be a ball in a week from today. It is at five o'clock in the evening including dinner. It will be at the ballroom of Chaplone de Louren. The host and hostess of the ball are Duke Countur and Lady Countur. Hogwarts has been invited to show off its teachers and students. Since it is summer, I thought that Hermione would be our student delegate while we all attend representing our subjects. There will be many people there including, but not limited to famous potions masters, much sought after transfiguration masters, charms masters from all over the world, and many more. I decided that it would be charming to show the world our wonderful masters and have entered Severus, Katrina, Minerva, Edward, Marthie, and I as invitees. In addition, Hermione has been invited to come as our top student. This is necessary show so those of you who I have submitted must come or it will reflect very badly on Hogwarts. Anyone else who would like to come is welcome to come." 

"What!"

"Oh how lovely! I wonder if..."

"This is perfect..."

"Me? Top student?"

"Uncle Albus? Uncle Albus? Uncle Albus?" exclaimed Draco.

"Yes, my dear boy?"

"What am I supposed to do when you are all at the ball?"

"Why you are to come with us, my dear boy!!" 

"Oh! Okay!"

After more talking and babbling, Albus managed to convince everyone that it would be a good idea. Waving good-bye, Hermione, Severus, Remus, and Draco started walking to their rooms. Suddenly Hermione, Severus, and Remus heard a load thud. Turning around they found Draco on the floor almost crying from pain. His arms and legs flayed as they grew longer and longer as he bit his lip to stay silent. Rushing to his side, they frantically tried every spell they knew to make the pain stop, but unfortunately to no avail. 

"Daddy! Mus! Mione! Professor Snape? Daddy? Granger? Professor Lupin? Mione?" cried out Draco as the memories of his actual life flooded back to him mixing also with his memories of his new childhood. Curling up into a tiny ball, he shielded himself from blows that never came. Tears ran down Hermione's face as Remus and Severus restrained her from going to Draco. They knew that he needed time to adjust to the present and accept them before they could try to talk to him. Slowly, Draco uncurled and looked around in a daze. Needing something to anchor himself, Draco ran to Severus and buried himself in his robes.  

"Its okay, Draco. Everything is going to be okay," whispered Severus holding Draco tightly. 

"Who are you? Are you Daddy? Or are you Professor Snape?" whispered Draco. Hermione and Remus hugged Draco lightly from the back, confirming that their Draco hadn't gone anywhere. 

"Do you remember coming to Hogwarts? Remember you were turned into a baby. Something happened and now you aren't a ten year old anymore. You used to call me Daddy when you were a baby," said Severus briskly. 

"Yes...yes. Oh I am so tired," whispered Draco leaning away from Sev and into the wall. 

"Draco? Remember me?" asked Hermione stepping forward.

"Mione? Granger?" asked Draco as two opposite emotions swamped him, one of love and one of hate.

"You can call me Mione." 

"Where's Mus?" asked Draco quietly his eyes almost closed.

"Right here, Draco. We are going to take you to your room now" said Remus walking over to Draco's side. After a couple of spells, Draco floated down through the hallways and into his room. They put him on the bed covering him up with a thick warm blanket. Hermione sat down looking at the face that she had come to love. 

'Would he be as sweet as her Draco or would he be like the old Draco?' wondered Hermione.

Outside the room, Remus and Severus discussed the situation.

"Severus, do you know why he changed so fast?" asked Remus puzzled at the painful change.

"No. His body seemed to push out the magic of the strawberry abnormally fast," said Severus.

"We must tell Albus. It will take him a day or two to become orientated with the past and present. I will go talk to Albus, call me immediately if something happens" said Remus getting up and walking to the Headmaster's office. For the next hour, Hermione and Severus were deep in thought as Draco danced happily in Dreamland dreaming of a loving father, a caring uncle, and of a beautiful brown haired girl dancing joyfully with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus? I heard what happened" remarked Albus putting a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder. 

"Yes, I know." 

"How do you feel about this? Why are you so tense?" asked Albus faking ignorance. The younger man sighed and turned to his mentor, his idol, and most of all, his best friend. 

"I liked it when he called me Daddy, I liked it! It was as if I was needed...now there is no reason for me to live. Voldemort obviously doesn't trust me since he hasn't called me once since school ended, so I can't even spy for the Order of Phoenix. I am definitely not a "good" teacher, hell even my favorite students hate me! They would have a much better time if you fired me and hired someone else. We have finished the cure of lycanthropy or at least the potions part. They don't even need me for the remaining part. Even if we somehow destroy Voldemort, why should I live? I will forever be branded as a Death Eater, as someone to hate! I can never make up for my sins, why should I live this accursed life?" whispered Severus angrily turning away to stare at the fire. Albus stood shocked for a second, he knew that Severus would probably take the change badly, but he never thought that Severus thought of that he (Severus) was worthless!

"Oh child, I have truly failed you yet another time.

To let you think that you were never needed beyond your abilities. You are needed by so many, how can you not see? Every Slytherin that passes through these doors looks up to you and worships the ground you step on. You have turned away so many from the evil clutches of the dark and saved so many others in your missions. Hogwarts is known for its best Potions students! Not every student of any school has the privilege of learning from a Potions Master. Would Hermione and Remus have found the cure if not for you? You have helped so much and done so much for so many. Draco will never stop needing you, never! Who saved him from Lucius? Who brought him to the safety of Hogwarts? Who protected him and cared for him while he was a baby? You that's who! He will never stop needing you. Child, I will never stop needing you" replied Albus hugging Severus tightly. Severus let himself be comforted by the soothing nature and presence of his best friend. Standing in the shadows of her door, Hermione listened to every word spoken. Vowing to never betray them and always defend them, Hermione crept back into Draco's and her room. Another eavesdropper heard this loving exchange. Katrina was let in the room by Remus who then hurried off to do some other business. She wasn't noticed by the men, so she heard most of what was said. In her heart and mind, she knew that she would have no rest until Severus believed truly and completely that he had someone to live for and someone loved him more then the world itself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Draco woke up to the sound of deep breathing. Sitting up slowly he looked around the room. He saw Hermione sleeping in a chair covered with a warm comfortable blanket, next to her was Severus in another chair also sleeping. Both the chairs were positioned so that they would be watching him. Feeling slightly more "warm," Draco got out of bed and crept into the bathroom. Making himself a bubble bath, he mulled over the events of the summer.

"First Daddy...no Severus brings me here. Then I am turned into a baby. When I was a baby, everyone was so nice! Why did Severus pick me up and comfort me when I was crying? No one has ever done that before. Mione...no Hermione...no Granger...Mione sung me a lullaby! That was definitely a first. Every time I remember either of them or of even Mus....no Remus, I keep getting this "warm" feeling. Am I getting soft? Why do I feel this way? I remember a woman who was so comforting. I called her "Mommy," but who was she? I remember playing on a broomstick then falling off, but she caught me and comforted me. Why? What do any of them want?" thought Draco frantically. For a half an hour, he mulled over these thoughts finally logically thinking out each question of his.

"Draco? Draco? Draco!" called a frantic voice from the room. 

"I am in here taking a bath" called out Draco getting up from his bath and putting on his clothes. Walking out, he found Hermione frantically walking back and forth across the room. She rushed over and hugged him pulling him close. Draco stood unmoving until she let go of him, flying out of the room saying something about lessons, DADA, or something like that. A bit confused and puzzled, Draco turned only to have Severus looking at him intensely. 

"What do you remember?" asked Severus.

"Everything, I think. I remember a lot about the time when I was a baby," said Draco before brushing past Severus to get out of the door. Severus stood there staring after Draco, his face slowly turning into a small half smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow another short chapter! I am so sorry, but I really don't have any ideas! Yes, I have a writer's block! Don't worry though; the next chapter is going to hopefully be a little longer. We find out more about Draco and his emotions as well as a lot of mushy Draco and Hermione connecting!! I am going to see if I can push in a little Severus/Katrina too so be warned!! Thanks for reading, please oh please review so I can know what ya think!

~Madame Moony


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping!

**Family for the Dragon:**

**Chapter 13: Shopping!**

♥ Madame Moony

Draco walked out of the castle and towards the lake. Slowly he thought about everything and anything that popped up in his mind. Climbing into one of the boats that were laying on the shore, he rowed out the little island. Unknown to him, Hermione ran after him and watched as he rowed to the island and sat down in the shade of its only tree becoming oblivious to the rest of the world. Jumping into the other boat, she quietly rowed to the island stopping just before she hit into it. Climbing down onto solid land, she sat down slightly behind Draco and just watched him for a minute. Lightly she tiptoed in front of him watching as he realized that she was there. 

"Mione!" said Draco truly startled for he had definitely been roaming among the stars.

"Hey," said Hermione quietly and sat down next Draco.

"Um," started Draco uncertainly.

"Draco, I just wanted to tell you that I am here for you if you want to talk. This is somewhat weird isn't it? I should be yelling at you and cursing you while you should be calling me 'mudblood' and 'bitch'," whispered Hermione sadly.

"You know I never meant it?" whispered Draco turning away.

"You know what I think that I always knew in my heart that you never did really mean it. That's why when you were a baby, I loved taking care of you," replied Hermione softly.

"I always hated you three because you were so lucky to have each other, to have that happiness that seemed to roll off you," whispered Draco as if ashamed of being envious of happiness.

"Yeah, you may have seen the happiness, but lucky for you never saw the sadness. Did you know that Harry wakes up with nightmares of Voldemort almost every night and sometimes, his scar burns so much that he needs to be sedated? He never had a childhood, carrying the burden of being the savior of the magical world. Ron doesn't have it much better with his constant worry of his family. Wondering if they can get through the war unscathed? Ginny has nightmares every time just before school starts about the Chamber of Secrets. None of us have it easy, but we are lucky to just have each other," replied Hermione.

"Yes, but at least you have each other," said Draco standing up as if to leave. Hermione caught on lightly to his shirtsleeve and pleaded with him with her chocolate brown eyes to stay. Sighing he sat down looking out over the deep blue lake.

"You know that after this summer, you can always count on me or Severus even Remus and Uncle Albus. You do have us," replied Hermione. 

"I gu-" started Draco before being cut off by Hermione who just pressed a finger over his mouth and hugged him. After a long hug, Hermione smiled her sweet loving smile and rowed off back to shore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat on the island musing over his actions and the events of the past few days. Realizing that he had been rude and completely hurtful to one of the only people who even cared about him, he decided to go and apologize to Severus. Searching the rooms and the potions classroom, Draco found Severus in his office.

Opening the door, Draco slipped into the room.

"Who is...?" said Severus sharply before realizing that it was Draco.

"I came here to apologize. I was wrong to say that to you," said Draco unsurely on how to apologize, this being one few time in which he had to give an apology to someone other then his mother or his father. 

"I accept your apology," replied Severus surprised.

"Umm...umm," mumbled Draco not knowing what to say.

"What is it, boy?" snapped Severus after a minute of mumbling.

"Never mind," said Draco almost fleeing, but Severus got up and stopped him. Looking at Draco, he could tell that Draco was scared, frightened, and nervous.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" asked Severus.

"No." 

"Come, we can eat together."

"Umm, Severus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me when I was a baby." 

"Are you going to take advanced potions this year?" asked Severus steering away from that topic.

The day soon passed and everyone fell into deep sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Draco caught in the middle of a nightmare. Severus bolted up from his sleep and ran out of his room, wand out. Rushing into Draco's room, he lighted up the lamps. Sprinting over to Draco, Severus tried at first to figure out what was wrong. When Draco started thrashing about, he realized that Draco was caught in a nightmare! Grabbing Draco's shoulders, Severus shook the boy hard, but unfortunately, that didn't help. After trying everything from water to a slap, Severus helplessly stared at the boy. He felt his heart twinge, as he could do nothing. Pulling Draco into his lap, Severus tried whispering soothingly while rocking slightly back and forth. Almost as if it was magic (lol!!) Draco calmed down. An hour went by as Severus stroked Draco's hair and rocked him back and forth. As he was getting up, he heard a soft whisper. "Thank you for being here." 

"I will always be here, always." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione? Hermione?" called Katrina standing outside the portrait of Severus's rooms. Hermione walked out yawning. 

"What's wrong Katrina?" asked Hermione. 

"I just remembered that you might need to go shopping for a dress for the ball," asked Katrina smiling.

"Oh! Good point. Hmm...I guess I will just wear the dress that I wore to Yule Ball," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Is it high class or should I say extremely elegant?" asked Katrina.

"No, kind of. But I don't have the money to buy another dress. I couldn't ask my parents, they would just fuss and what not about me going to a Ball," said Hermione.

"Oh don't worry about the money! It's on me, but now where to go?" said Katrina off-handily. 

"But...they are so much mon-" 

"Never mind that. I got it! We can go to Nordstrom Dresses for Witches and Muggles," cut in Katrina almost jumping up and down happily. 

"Okay. I guess. When do you want to go?" asked Hermione smiling at the excitement of going shopping for once with a fellow girl.

"How about today? I don't have anything to do! Could you have someone take care of Draco today...oh wait he's not a baby anymore! Awesome! Do you have any lessons?" asked Katrina.

"No, we kind of put everything off really. When do you want to go? Right now?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking if you could get ready, we could go right now! We could have a kind of girls' day out and get to now each other better! Plus I am sure you want some girl company stuck around Remus, Se-Professor Snape, and Draco."

"Okay! Let me tell them, and we can go!" 

A half an hour later found them walking to Hogsmeade.

"So how are we going to get there?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Oh we are going to floo there since I don't want to risk tandem apparition. Not many can do it and do it well," said Katrina walking into Three Broomsticks. She pulled out a little pouch of floo powder and Hermione grabbed a handful. Katrina grabbed a handful too and put it away. 

"Say "Nordstrom Dresses" really clearly and you will get there. Now you go first," said Katrina. Hermione threw the powder in the fire and stepped in yelling clearly her destination. After a whizzing and whirling ride, Hermione walked out into a huge store full of dresses of every kind. Katrina soon stepped out of the fire brushing soot off her clothes. 

"Hello and welcome to Nordstrom Dresses." said a sales clerk stepping up. 

"Hello, I would like a dress for this young lady and I will pick my dress, but I am sure that Hermione would like to use the Chooser," said Katrina. 

"What's the Chooser?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You see the Chooser is a dress you put on that immediately forms into the dress that would be perfect for you on the occasion that which you are buying for. The Chooser doesn't always work on everyone, so those who it doesn't work on have to hand pick out their dresses. Ah here it is!" said Katrina holding out a gray dress to Hermione shooing her into a changing room. Hermione put on the dress, but weirdly it didn't change.

"Come out, Hermione!" called Katrina. 

"Katrina, I don't think it works," said Hermione walking out.

"Oh, yes I see. You are like me and the Chooser refuses to choose for you. I guess that we will just have to do it ourselves. Go change back," said Katrina.

Hermione changed and walked out. 

"Excuse me!" called Katrina motioning the sales clerk over. 

"Did it not work? By the way, you may call me Eva," said the sales clerk. 

"No, we will just have to do it the hard way. I think that green would be a good color for Hermione here. What do you think?" asked Katrina. 

"Yes, yes. Green would make her look very elegant and sophisticated," said Eva looking Hermione over.

"Yes, I am thinking perhaps like a muggle new style prom dress?" thought aloud Katrina musing.

"Yes! Yes! That would be lovely. Perhaps a semi-deep neck, but no train I think. A train would be too old-style for her. What about this?" said Eva magically putting a dark Slytherin green dress on Hermione. The shoulders were puff and the neck was deep. 

"Hmm...The color is good, but it needs some work," said Katrina.

"Yes, if you could change the neck so that it is higher," asked Hermione. 

"I think like that would work," said Eva raising the neck so that it would be perfect to wear a necklace on. 

"Get rid of the sleeves and make it a spaghetti strap, if Hermione doesn't mind?" asked Katrina turning to Hermione. She nodded her acceptance and the other witch waved her wand. The dress stayed dark green, the puffs disappeared, and spaghetti straps appeared. Hermione felt completely comfortable in it and she could tell that it was made magically so that nothing fell apart. The dress itself was made of silk felling wonderful against her skin. A long slip of the same color dark green silk appeared in her arms at the wave of a wand. Holding it comfortably, she looked at Katrina and Eva. 

"Wow! You are a beauty, my dear girl. A beauty!" said Eva surprised. 

"You look wonderful, you will stun everyone!" said Katrina. Hermione looked into a full-length mirror nearby. She gasped; she looked so sophisticated and elegant. She barely looked like herself!

"How much is this?" asked Hermione curiously. 

"It is-" 

"No, thank you. I will find out later, since I will pay for it! Now that we have your dress," said Katrina cutting off Eva. 

"Yes, let me get your clothes," said Eva flicking her wand at Hermione and her clothes disappeared. A dress box appeared at her feet. 

"Now what about your dress??" asked Hermione leading the conversation.

"Yes, now what color should I take?" asked Katrina.

Hermione looked at Katrina hard. 

"What about red silk with something over it? It must be dark red," said Hermione. Eva waved her wand and Katrina's clothes changed to a red dress. It only went until her knees and was a tank top style. 

"Make it longer, and higher neck," instructed Katrina.

The dress grew until it reached her feet and the neck changed from deep to medium. The dress was a deep dark red with a light see through cloth over the silk. 

"That is perfect! You look so beautiful," said Hermione smiling.

"Yeah, I like it. Please pack this and get me the bill. You can ship it to Hogwarts in the care of Professor Katrina Louver," said Katrina. She waved her wand and signed the slip. Motioning to Hermione, she held out the bag of floo powder once more. 

"Where would you like to go to eat? It is almost three!" said Katrina.

"Why don't we eat in Three Broomsticks?" asked Hermione.

"Yes that would be perfect! You go first!" said Katrina. Soon Hermione and Katrina were eating a nice meal of soup, sandwiches, and butterbeer at Three Broomsticks. 

"I had lots of fun today, what about you?" asked Katrina smiling.

"Yes, I usually never go dress shopping! Especially with Ron and Harry, all they want to do is go to Zonkos! They won't even let me go to the bookstore," moaned Hermione.

"Do you want to go right now? I need to buy some books anyway," asked Katrina getting up from her seat.

"Of course! Let's go!" said Hermione and they walked off to Hogsmeade's dusty old bookstore. An half an hour later found Hermione browsing the Agatha Christie section and Katrina looking over some DADA books.

Katrina walked over to Hermione.

"You like Agatha Christie?" asked Katrina. 

"Yes, she is wonderful even if she is muggle!" said Hermione smiling.

"Muggle? Agatha Christie is no more muggle then you or me! She is a witch!" said Katrina laughing at Hermione's shocked expression.

"Is she? But all her books don't talk about magic!" said Hermione.

"All her muggle books don't talk about magic, she has two sets of books out! One is muggle, the other is magic, but both are about Piriot and Ms. Marple. I actually like her muggle books better then her magic books!" said Katrina.

"Oh! Oh! Where are her magic books?" asked Hermione eagerly. 

"Hmm...Right here" said Katrina looking over the books and pulling out random books.

"Wow! How much are these books any ways?" asked Hermione taking the books up to the counter. She found out they were a galleon. Sighing, she started putting them back, but Katrina stopped her. 

"I will take those books and these," said Katrina handing the Agatha Christie books out of Hermione's hands and some other books. 

"But Katrina-" started Hermione.

"Oh shush! I am always willing to help a fellow bookworm; anyways didn't I say that I would fund our outing! Come along, Hermione," said Katrina walking out into the sunny afternoon sun. 

(A/n: If you haven't read any Agatha Christie mystery novels, go to the library and get them! They are one of the best books ever written!!! ^_^) 

At five o'clock, Hermione and Katrina arrived back at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Severus, Draco, Albus, and Remus were having an interesting day. 

"Oh Remus! Remus? Ah, there you are. Good to see you, my boy, good to see you." said Albus walking into Remus' bright rooms.

"Hello, Albus! Did you need something?" asked Remus as he and Albus sat down comfortably in his living room. 

"Not really. Now, Remus I thought it would be lovely if everyone at Hogwarts would go as couples. I have asked Minerva to accompany me, while Filius and Marthie have decided to go together. I thought it would be lovely if Draco would go with Hermione, and you see if you have a date then Severus…" started Albus his eyes twinkling happily.

"...can go with Katrina! This will be perfect! They will finally make up! But who to be my date?" wondered Remus. 

"How about Miss Figg? If I remember correct, you and her where _pretty_ good friends" said Albus. 

"Yes, I could go call on Ara and ask her," replied Remus blushing. 

"Good, good. Now to tell Severus and Draco," said Albus.

"You still haven't told either?" laughed Remus.

"No, will you come along? Severus will be less likely to kill both of us, it will take too much energy," said Albus smiling.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" chuckled Remus and so they walked off to Severus' rooms. 

"Severus? Draco? Are you in?" called Remus and Albus after walking into Severus's rooms. Severus walked out of his room glaring evilly at Remus and Albus.

"What is it?" snapped the potions master. Albus smiled while Remus chuckled wickedly.

"Is Draco in?" asked Albus sweetly.

"Did somebody mention me?" asked Draco smirking slightly as he walked in and made himself comfortable.

"Good, now that we are all here. We can start explaining," said Albus gesturing at himself and Remus.

"Albus decided to mention to me that we were required to have an escort to the ball. Now I had already decided to invite Arabella Figg to come along with us so...." started Remus.

"...so I thought how nice it would be if the rest of us went together as couples from Hogwarts. I decided that it would be lovely and submitted our names in couples to our host and hostess. The couples are as following," continued Albus.

"Minerva and Albus of course."

"Yes, then I think it was Edward and Marthie."

"Yes, it was Edward and Marthie. They were delighted about it of course." 

"Will you just get to your damn point!" roared the potions master getting angry at their side conversations.

"Of course, of course my boy." soothed Albus.

"I and Ara are the next couple."

"Draco, I thought it would be lovely if you took Hermione as your escort. It would show such unity of Hogwarts Student Body," said Albus smiling slightly.

"I am to take HERMIONE!" startled Draco.

"Now Draco, I know that you and she haven't been close until recently, but I think that it would quite enriching for you," replied Albus soothingly.

"Now isn't that the understatement of the year!" whispered Severus to Remus. Remus chuckled at that and at Severus's expression when he heard Albus' next sentence.

"Now, Severus my boy. I think it would be good for you to put your differences aside. I have submitted you and Katrina as the last couple," said Albus closely watching Severus's face. At first, surprise passed over his face, then sadness, only to be quickly replaced by anger. 

"No! I refuse!" said Severus standing up only for Albus to stand up and plead with him.

"Please Severus; it isn't good for the faculty to be at ends with each other. It only furthers the students' anger. It has been so long Severus, when will you forgive and forget?" asked Albus softly his eyes pleading with Severus. 

"No! I refus-" started Severus only to stop when he looked at Albus. Groaning, Severus sank down into putting his head into his hands.

"Thank you, Severus. I owe you one!" said Albus hugging Severus closely. 

"Now, onto happier note, I was wondering if you thought about what we are expected to wear to this ball. Anything will do mostly, preferably formal black suits. Albus suggested a mixture of muggle and magic. Perhaps muggle white formal shirt and muggle pants with an open robe over them?" said Remus moving the conversation onwards. Draco just nodded his agreement, too shocked at the fact that he had to take Hermione to the Ball. Albus smiled and hugged Severus once more before rising and indicating that Remus to do the same. 

"Now boys, I am sure you will be alright? By the way, don't forget it is customary that you give your escort a token of appreciation. Don't forget, you have only two days and a half!" said Albus as he walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Ladies," greeted Albus as Katrina and Hermione walked back into Hogwarts.

"Hello, Uncle Albus. Did something happen?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No, no. Just wanted to give you wonderful ladies some more details about the ball. Minerva would slaughter me if I forgot to tell you something. But this is not the place for our conversation, how about your rooms, Katrina or if that would be uncomfortable then my office?" asked Albus gently.

"No, it is okay with me," said Katrina and they walked to her rooms chatting amiably about their day out shopping.

"Aw, now that we are all comfortable. I have decided that it would be most lovely if those of us at Hogwarts went as couples. Of course, I asked my lovely lady, Minerva, while Edward asked Marthie. Remus decided to go with Arabella Figg. Now that left Hermione and Draco. Of course, I thought it would wonderfully delightful if Draco took Hermione. He agreed and asked me to ask you," smiled Albus at Hermione.

Hermione stood there shocked at the fact that she would be going to the Ball with of all people, DRACO MALFOY. Katrina smiled at Hermione's expression. She had heard lots about Draco before she came to Hogwarts about how he was a mini Lucius. When she came here, she had a brief summary by Albus on his situation. She knew that Hermione would be good to Draco, just as Draco would be good for Hermione. 

"...Severus has agreed to go with you, Katrina," said Albus as she spaced back into the conversation.

"What?" said Katrina astonished.

"I said, my dear, that Severus would like me to ask you if you will accompany him to the Ball. Now, my dear, please do agree! It has come high time for you two to put your differences aside. It has been more then just a long time, my dear," said Albus his eyes dangerously twinkling. 

"Oh Albus...if he has agreed then I too will agree to go with him, but what's the point Albus? He won't accept me!" said Katrina sadly. 

"Now, now my dear. As long as you have a future, anything is possible. Now I beg my leave of you delightful ladies," said Albus walking out. 

As he walked, he thought joyfully, "Now what a summer it has been. First with Draco coming and joining our little family. Severus has finally opened up to Remus and Hermione. Even Voldemort hasn't been very active this summer. With a little pushing, I am sure Katrina and Severus will make up. Draco and Hermione probably are still muddling through their feelings for each other, right now. Ah, those two have so much potential, a little nudge and push here and there and they will do great things. Even Remus seems to have an interest this summer with Arabella Figg. If I remember right, they weren't just friends at school. Ah, with matchmaking, Severus opening up, and this Council of six, this summer has definitely been interesting!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's it, folks! Wow! I wonder how many chapters it has been since I first mentioned a ball in my author's notes. Well, it is almost here, don't worry! This has definitely been one of my longer chapters! Yeah! After my short 10th, 11th, and 12th I thought you deserved a nice long chapter! So what do ya think? Don't forget, feed the authoress! (With reviews!)

~Madame Moony 


	14. Chapter 14: The Fog Disappears

A/N: Enjoy!!

E/N: I hope you enjoy this, it is one of the longer chapters!  ♥ Madame Anjali

**The Family for the Dragon**

**Chapter 14: The Fog Disappears**

By: Madame Moony

Too soon for everyone, it was the day of the ball.  Hermione woke up late and decided to take a long bath.  After her bubble bath, she quickly wrote a note telling Severus and Draco that she was with Katrina. 

"Hey Hermione! Come in" said Katrina as she ushered Hermione into her rooms. 

"So, Katrina what do you wanna do until we have to get ready for the ball?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know how about we play Wizard Monopoly?" asked Katrina. While Hermione was off enjoying herself in Katrina's room, Severus sat brooding in his room.  He didn't know what had possessed Albus to make him go with Katrina and that joke about a gift! 

"For heaven's sakes, doesn't the man know that now he had to go shopping?" murmured Severus to himself. He knew that if he forgot to get Katrina something, one it would cause his mother to roll in her grave, two he would look like some school child!! Draco, in his room, was thinking around the same line of thought. Deciding that there was no way to get out of it; Draco walked out of his rooms to ask Severus to take him shopping, and walked straight into Severus.

"Ow!" said Draco as he slammed into Severus. 

"I need to go shopping for a gift for my escort, I suppose you need to also?" said Severus.

"Yeah, I was coming to ask you that." 

"Come on, then," said Severus briskly. A half an hour later, they were looking in a Miscellaneous Stuff store.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Severus.

"No" sighed Draco. His eyes glanced over a couple of ratty tatty necklaces when he saw the perfect gift. It was necklace made of simple silver. Its pendant was an emerald dragon. Draco knew that Hermione would love the gift. Plus anyone who thought a little could see that she got the gift from him. _(Draco, Dragon, yeah, yeah I know totally overused, but whatever!!!)_

"I found it!" said Draco holding it up to Severus. Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"That is definitely a Slytherin gift," said Severus slyly.

"I know," smirked Draco. Severus smirked back and continued his search. His eyes drifted around the small shop, hen he saw a necklace that immediately reminded him of Katrina. A thin silver braided chain with a red ruby/diamond pendant of a Pegasus on it.

Picking it up, Draco and Severus paid for their purchases and left. In a room in Hogwarts, two ladies slowly got ready as it came close to four. 

"Katrina, what do you think?" asked Hermione stepping out of the bathroom. She looked stunning in her new dress. 

"Great! All we have to do is your hair, now what style do you think it should be?" asked Katrina. 

"I don't know," replied Hermione.

"How about curls?" asked Katrina, flicking her wand.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"No, I liked it better plain," said Hermione. 

"I agree, how about this?" asked Katrina, making Hermione's hair become plain, simple, but beautiful. It lay in her natural straight form with slight curls at the bottom. 

"Perfect!" said Hermione shooing Katrina into the bathroom to get dressed. Katrina got dressed looking amazing in her dress. She started playing with hair styles as she looked in the mirror.

"Oh Katrina, that is perfect!" said Hermione when Katrina's hair was done up beautifully. 

"Yeah, now for the makeup spell," said Katrina waving her wand and adding the finishing touches. 

"I need to learn that spell!" said Hermione admiring her make up.

"Are we ready? C'mon _(come on)_ girl, let's go stun some Slytherins!" said Katrina as she and Hermione walked out of the room. Draco and Severus waited nervously even though neither of them showed it.

Albus, Minerva, Edward, and Marthie soon joined them as they waited for Hermione and Katrina to arrive. Severus watched as slowly the door of the Great Hall tweaked open. Hermione walked in slowly looking like the beauty that she was. Severus heard Draco's sudden intake of breath, but soon forget about that. In his eyes, a goddess walked in after Hermione, laughing and smiling. Her hazel eyes full of mirth and happiness. Slowly as if impelled, Draco and Severus walked towards Mione and Katrina.  

"Thank you for everything," stuttered out Draco staring at the lovely angel before him. He held out a box with the necklace in it.

"Wow! Draco, thank you! This matches my dress perfectly," said Hermione kissing shocked Draco on the cheek. She put the necklace on and Draco had to agree, it was perfect with her dress. While her side, Severus managed to almost make a fool of himself.

"Thank you," whispered Severus holding out the necklace. 

"Put it on me, won't you?" asked Katrina smiling up at Severus.

"You are an angel," said Severus, before blushing and saying, "I mean you look like an angel." 

"I must return the compliment, you look great," said Katrina.

"Thank you, but-" 

"Now that we are all here, shall we?" asked Albus before walking off with Minerva. Shrugging, the couples followed in silence. 

"We shall apparate to the ball, those of us who can. Hermione, Draco, here is a portkey. To activate it, you must both say Amor at the same time," said Albus before popping away with Minerva. Slowly the rest of the couples popped away.

"Shall we?" asked Draco his wit and manners finally returning to him. 

"I guess."

"Amor!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a moment of dizziness from the not so wonderful feeling of traveling by portkey, Hermione gazed at the magnificent room around her. If she thought that the Hogwarts balls were elegant, then this surpassed anything she knew of. The room was at least three times the size of the Great Hall and had three long tables in the middle. The walls were made of stone just like Hogwarts and were swathed in ropes of gold sheet braided with silver sheet. The soft candlelight as well as the candles on the tables just added to the wonderful romantic feeling. The china was gold with silver silverware. Even the napkins were gold painted napkins. She saw a beautiful lady and a handsome man approach Albus.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore, how do you do?" asked the lady in soft tilting voice.

"Hello, Lady Contour, Duke Contour. This is my Hogwarts delegation," said Albus gesturing to the rest of them.

"Hello," said Lady Contour politely.

"Hello, I am Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts," said Severus kissing the Lady's hand.

Katrina smiled at her and introduced herself.

"I am Katrina Louver, Hogwarts' Arthimancy Master." 

"I am Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." 

"Remus!" called a women rushing to Remus hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. She had black hair and black eyes while she wore a beautiful black dress. 

"Ara! How good to see you!" exclaimed Remus, his face lighting up at the sight of his old friend.

"Now Remus, what have you been doing for the past years?" asked Arabella. 

"Excuse me," excused Remus as he walked off happily. 

"I am Draco Malfoy, Part of Hogwarts' Student Delegation," said Draco doing a half bow while kissing Lady Contour's hand and shaking the Duke's hand. 

"I am Hermione Granger, the other half of Hogwarts' Student Delegation," said Hermione dropping into a pretty curtsy. She was thankful her parents insisted on placing in a finishing class for young ladies the summer before.

"Delighted." 

"Charmed," answered the Duke smiling. 

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall of Transfiguration," and so the introductions continued until it was time for dinner. 

"This way, please," said Lady Contour showing them their seats. Hermione was seated next to Severus who was seated across Albus and Minerva. On Hermione's other side was Draco who was seated across Remus with Arabella on his side. Katrina was Severus's other side. Next to Minerva were Edward and Marthie. 

_(Draco - Hermione - Severus - Katrina - Unknown - Unknown_

_Remus - Arabella - Albus - Minerva -__ Edward__ - Marthie)_

Dinner started with a wonderful appetizer of soup as conversation also started. 

"Hello, I am the Potions Master of Lithelie _(another school)_. And you would be?" asked a man on the other side of Remus.

"I am Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor of Hogwarts" said Remus pleasantly.

"Oh! I heard about you....aren't you a-" started the man.

"Yes, I am a werewolf," sighed Remus, his eyes showing how much it hurt him to say that.

"Oh! Hello, who are you?" said the man rudely turning away from Remus. Remus looked a little shocked, but also as if he was used to this type of behavior. Hermione who had heard the whole exchange smiled nicely at him while Arabella squeezed his hand under the table. 

"I think that potion is defective, unless used with the charm. Using the Montolous Potion is much better then either" said Severus arguing with Albus and the other person that was sitting next to Katrina. And so the conversation continued as masters of every single subject debated and argued about current discoveries and much more. The food was delicious and sooner then anticipated desserts arrived. The tables were dotted with ice creams, cakes, pies, soufflés, and many exotic dishes. Soon after everyone had eaten, Remus excused himself and rushed outside. Arabella watched him go before also excusing herself and striding after him. 

"Remus! Remus!" called Arabella trying to walk as fast as possible in her heels. 

"Oh Ara, it's just you," said Remus as they walked among the beautiful famous rose and tulip gardens of the Contours. 

"And, what is that supposed to mean?" asked Ara frowning jokingly.

"Nothing," sighed Remus. Arabella stopped and looked Remus in the eyes. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Arabella reached up and brushed a kiss on Remus' lips. Remus continued the kiss, before as if realizing what he was doing broke away. 

"Ara! You can't...we can't do this! I am werewolf remember?" said Remus turning away and looking at the setting sun. 

"So? Do you think I care? I care about you, Remus Lupin, and I always have! Ever since the moment I set eyes on you in the train going to Hogwarts! Please, Remus? I think I might love you," said Arabella almost whispering the last part her eyes full of hope and love. After one glance in those eyes, Remus sighed and pulled Arabella close. Albus and Minerva watched from far away as Remus and Arabella created a beautiful picture with the setting sun and gardens in the background. 

"They look beautiful together, don't they?" whispered Minerva wrapping her arms around Albus.

"Yes, they do. Shall we go back inside, my dear?" asked Albus pulling Minerva close. 

"Yes, let's go see what the rest of our lovely couples are doing," replied Minerva and they walked back inside. Everyone inside either stood around in little groups as a few brave couples danced to the soft music playing. Walking to the area where their group was, Albus and Minerva smiled happily. 

"Hello, now why haven't you young ones started dancing yet?" asked Albus motioning to Draco, Hermione, Katrina, and Severus. 

"Are you insinuating that I am not young?" joked Marthie.

"No, n-" started Albus, but Minerva cut him off.

"I will show you how young we are! Come along, Albus, we are going to dance!" 

"Come Edward, let us dance!" said Marthie and the two couples drifted away into the middle of the room.

Draco and Hermione chuckled as they watched their Professors dance. 

"Now I believe that I agree with Albus on that point.  Draco, don't you know it is polite to dance with your date?" said Katrina her eyes twinkling. 

"Of course, excuse me. Shall we dance, milady?" asked Draco formally.

Hermione laughed and replied, "Of course my good sir" and they walked off into the dance floor. As they started dancing the song changed into Titanic by Celine Dion. Draco put his hands around Hermione's waists and they started slow dancing. Hermione realized that she had never felt so safe and protected with anyone until now in Draco's arms. Sighing a little sigh, she laid her head on Draco and closed her eyes. Draco meanwhile had also been thinking about his weird feelings. He knew that he had never been with anyone who had danced better then Hermione. When she sighed and laid her head on him, he realized that it was more then dancing. He felt so right with her in his arms. On the other side of the room, Katrina and Severus talked.

"I think that Arthimancy is just another way like Divination that pretends to predict the future. At least Arthimancy tries to do it in a logical way," said Severus.

"Arthimancy does not just predict the future, but it also clears up the past and shows patterns in history. By using numbers, Arthimancy shows each and every possible past and future. It is obviously better then Divination which is just guessing," said Katrina. 

"Oh! Excuse me, but are you the potions master of Hogwarts?" asked a man cutting in.

"Yes, that would be me," replied Severus curtly. 

"I read your paper and realized a couple of mistakes in it," said the man as Severus bristled at the thought that *his* paper had mistakes in it. 

"If you would excuse me, Katrina?" asked Severus and walked away with the man arguing furiously. 

"Will you spare an old man a dance?" asked Albus turning up with Minerva. 

"Of course, and you are not old!" said Katrina as she waltzed away with Albus. Minerva waited for Severus to finish his argument before demanding her usual dance with the man. As Severus obliged her, Katrina passed through many hands. As Katrina danced with Edward, Hermione turned to Draco. 

"When Katrina and Prof. Flitwick come over here, let's change partners." said Hermione to Draco.

"What? I am not good enough anymore?" joked Draco. 

"No, you silly!! After a while, pass her off to Severus when Minerva comes over. Make sure whatever happens, Severus and Katrina dance together!" said Hermione. Draco nodded, ever since he had returned to normal he could see the chemistry between Severus and Katrina. As per plan, they switched and Draco danced off with Katrina.

"How are you, Draco?" asked Katrina kindly.

"I am coping, thank you," said Draco politely.

"How is your date?" asked Katrina sneakily.

"Hermione is fine...." replied Draco before he realized he had been tricked.

"So when will we get the news?" teased Katrina.

"What news?" asked Draco innocently.

"The news of your wedding, of course!" said Katrina laughing.

"Katrina!! We are just friends!!!!" half-yelled Draco.

"Sure...sure! Just wait two weeks, I will bet anything on it. How about we bet one favor on it?" said Katrina. 

"Okay. Hello Aunty Minerva, Severus." said Draco slyly winking at Minerva while sneakily gesturing to Katrina and Severus. 

"Hello, Draco. If you don't mind Severus, I want to dance with Draco now. I haven't talked to him since a couple of days." said Minerva switching with Draco.

Severus walked over to Katrina and they started dancing. Draco and Minerva after a second walked off to the sidelines. As if on cue, the music changed to A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Draco and Minerva joined Albus, Hermione, Remus and Arabella as they watched the couple dance to the beautiful touching song. Unknowingly, Draco took Hermione's hand while Remus held Arabella close. 

Making my way downtown

Walking Fast

Faces passed

And I am home bound

Severus and Katrina started slow dancing, looking into each other's eyes. 

"She has beautiful eyes. I could stay there forever," thought Severus

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

"How did I live without holding him? I am in heaven," thought Katrina as they swayed to the music.

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the Sky

Do you think time 

Would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

"I think I would walk a thousand miles for him," thought Katrina. 

"I would do anything for her, anything," pondered Severus.

It's always times like this

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don' belong

Living in your 

Precious memories

"Yeah, this song is so right. I don't belong living in my memories of him, I belong with him," philosophized Katrina. Severus smiled down at the beautiful lady in his arms.

'Cause I need you

'And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time 

Would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

And I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't....

Making my way downtown

Walking Fast

Faces passed

And I am home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making my way

Through the crowd

"I won't let go! I have been such a stubborn fool. How could I refuse her?" thought Severus berating himself.

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And I wonder

If I could fall

Into the Sky

Do you think time 

Would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think that time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could 

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

"Oh Severus," thought Katrina laying her head on Severus. Severus looked down at her; he thought that he might have heard her say something. 

"Oh Katrina," thought Severus back gazing at his love. Katrina looked up into his eyes; he knew that she had heard him, even though he had just thought it. 

"I love you," thought Severus gazing into Katrina's eyes.

Katrina heard his soft declaration in her mind, and thought back, "I have loved you, I love you, and I will always love you!" 

Standing in the midst of dancers, Severus and Katrina truly became soul mates. Far, far away, in Heaven, two angels looked down upon the happy couple.

"Oh Ed, they have found each other!" whispered Rowena to the man next to her. 

"Yes, my love. Just like we found each other. The King of the Cosmos and the Queen of the Mystics are together once again." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I have nothing to say....just....don't kill me!!!! Oh yeah for all those Indians out there, think Hindi Movie!! (Ex. Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Ghum, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, etc) 

~Madame Moony


	15. Chapter 15: Confusing Feelings

**A/N**: I know that it is a little short…it is necessary! Sorry!!

**Family for the Dragon**

**Chapter 15: Confusing Feelings…**

By: Madame Moony

Albus and Minerva woke up content and happy the day after the ball. Smiling each went off to do the things they loved, Minerva went off to do lesson plans and Albus started eating Lemon Drops and playing muggle video games. _(Hey! They are addicting! ^_^)_ Remus also woke up happy after spending the day with his long time not seen "friend". Arabella woke up with thoughts of Remus and only Remus and proceeded to feed her cats. Hermione like wise woke up thinking of her new friend and old archenemy, Draco Malfoy. Humming as she brushed her hair, Hermione got ready for another wonderful day with her new friends. Draco for once in his life woke up with a very evil free smile on his face after spent most of the day before with Hermione and the whole night dreaming. Severus and Katrina apparated back to Hogwarts the night before extremely late. They both walked to their rooms and proceeded to talk for an hour via mind link which they found out they had the day before. Overall that day, everyone woke up happy and loved in Hogwarts. 

"Hermione! Draco!" called Severus as he waited in the living room. 

"Yes, Severus?" answered Hermione and Draco waking out of their rooms.

"I am going to go to breakfast. I expect to see you there in half an hour at max. Poppy will not scold me again for letting you two skip breakfast, understand?" said Severus in his usual way.

"Fine, Severus. I will see you in fifteen minutes okay?" said Hermione walking back into her room.

"Draco?" asked Severus shrewdly.

"I will be there! I swear, Severus, what would have happened if I skipped this one time?" sighed Draco who had been looking forward to live most of the day in his memories of yesterday.

"Poppy would have had my head. Be there," snapped Severus. 

'Going done to the great hall for breakfast, Kat,' thought Severus to Katrina as he walked down to the Great Hall.

'I will wait for you by the door, dearest,' replied back Katrina.

'Okay,' 

**E/N**: The next chapter will come out soon…like tomorrow…hopefully! Hope you enjoyed this one…the author is out at the moment and will not be leaving an ending message…….

♥ Madame Anjali


	16. Chapter 16: and Puzzling Events

**A Family for the Dragon**

**Chapter 16: …and Puzzling Events**

****

By: Madame Moony

"Good morning!" said Albus to Katrina, Draco, Hermione, Severus, Minerva and Remus. 

"Good Morning," replied the rest then went back to their conversations as they ate.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Albus after they had finished eating. After everyone replied positive, he looked up at the time. It was only seven o'clock.  

"Since we still have an half hour and more to wait for Arabella and Harry, I think we should go ahead to our picnic spot and wait for them there," suggested Albus.

"Yes, but how will they get here?" asked Minerva.

"I was thinking that maybe someone like Remus could wait here for them with a portkey," replied Albus.

"I don't mind waiting here. You should go ahead, it is no point for all of us to wait," said Remus.

"If that is settled, shall we go?" asked Severus.

"Fine, everyone, please, hold on to this ball of string," said Albus as he passed out a ball of string. 

"Now say together at once Transportemos and we will be off. Now at the count of three; one, two, three!"

"Transportemos!" chorused everyone except Remus.

Instantly they vanished and arrived in a bright airy woody area. 

"How lovely!" exclaimed Hermione wandering through the grove in which they arrived in. 

"That way is our picnic spot, in the next Addler Tree grove. This way, my dears," said Albus walking off with Minerva.

'This place is so peaceful,' thought Katrina to Severus as they walked happily through the woods. 

"I wish that we could come to this place everyday," said Hermione. 

"Uh-uh. The only place that I have seen more peaceful would be the Taven Islands," replied Draco.

"You have been to the Taven Islands!!!!" cried Hermione.

"Yeah, we went there once," replied Draco off-handedly.

"But they are supposed to private, exclusive islands that have the most beautiful gardens and woods in the world!!" exclaimed Hermione. 

"My da-dad's friend owns the place," said Draco freezing up slightly on the first part of the sentence. As excited as Hermione was, she didn't miss the unusual stutter.

"Draco, why are you here at Hogwarts this summer?" asked Hermione gently. 

"Because...because," started Draco looking away. 

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay," said Hermione quietly. 

"My parents wanted me to take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater. After seeing one of the revels, I decided to ask Severus and Uncle Albus for help," said Draco. Hermione slyly slipped her hand into his and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"So they brought you here?" predicted Hermione. 

"Yeah," said Draco. As Hermione looked into his eyes, she could tell that he was a thousand miles away. She stopped walking for a second and hugged him hard.

"What was that for?" asked Draco surprised. 

"For being your own person and letting yourself by Draco not Malfoy," said Hermione smiling at Draco who still hadn't let go of her hand. 

"Are you sure it was not just because you wanted to hug me? It is hard to resist my natural charm," joked Draco running his hand through his hair. 

Hermione playfully hit him on the arm and said, "No way! What natural charm are you talking about?"

Draco lunged at Hermione, who just ran away. Draco raced after her as they played good old "TAG". Behind them, Katrina smiled and turned to her love.

'Did you see that?' asked Katrina. 

'Yeah. She is good for him,' said Severus.

'Do you remember when we were the ones running around like that,' thought Katrina delving into happy memories.

'I was never so foolish!' thought back Severus pompously. 

'Oh yeah, who was the one to push me into the lake?' teased Katrina. A slight blush came over Severus's face as he remembered the particular incident that she was referring to.

'That aside, I wonder how her friend will react to fact that they are flirting so obviously,' wondered Severus evilly.

'Severus! If he truly is her friend, then he will not care,' admonished Katrina.

'Sure, and Minerva's real passion about life is karate,' sarcastically replied Severus.

'Maybe it is time the dream team has reached out to others,' said Katrina as she thought back to the incidents that Severus and Hermione and Remus had told her about the Dream Team. 

'Look we are here,' thought Katrina as they reached their destination. The Addler Tree grove was full of beautiful huge trees in a circle. Sunlight followed and filled parts of the grove where the trees didn't block it out. Conveniently some died tree stumps were wonderful seats. 

"Look at that tree! It is huge!" exclaimed Minerva as she walked around the grove. 

"Shall we take a walk around the woods, my dearest love?" asked Albus to Minerva.

"Of course. We will be back around 10:00. Then we can go to another garden if you wish," said Minerva to everyone. 

"Bye Uncle Albus, Aunt Minerva!" said Draco as he took off his robes. Underneath them he wore muggle jeans and a tee shirt. He quickly scaled up a tree to sit in its beautiful branches.

"I wish I could climb up a tree," said Hermione looking down at her sundress in dismay. She was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress with white and purple flowers all over it. 

"Would you like me to transfigure your clothes for you?" asked Katrina. 

"Yeah, if you could just make them into a pair of my jeans and a tee shirt. I can climb in these shoes," said Hermione. 

"Do that, Katrina, but if anyone of you falls I will kill you after healing you. Do you understand?" threatened Severus. 

"Oh come on, Severus! I am going to climb!" said Katrina transfiguring Hermione's and her clothes into jeans and tee shirts. She also transfigured their shoes into something easier to climb with. 

"Come on up, Hermione!" shouted Draco. 

"I don't know how to climb very well," said Hermione looking up at the tree. Draco laughed and climbed down. 

"How about I help you climb up? I will be right here to catch you if you fall," said Draco reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Katrina pleaded with Severus to climb with her.

"Please, love? It will be like old days," wheedled Katrina. 

"Fine!" said Severus and transfigured his robes into jeans and a tee. 

"Jeans, Severus? Going soft?" teased Draco as he watched Hermione slowly climb up their tree. 

"Watch it, Draco. Just because I am nice to Slytherin, doesn't mean I won't take points off," threatened Severus as he expertly scaled up a tree. Katrina just laughed and reminded Severus that it was summer. For the next minute the air was filled with laughter and muffled curses (from Severus). 

"Are you okay, Mione?" asked Draco as he climbed up the tree to sit next to her. Hermione nodded and rested comfortably as Draco sat next to her. The next half an hour went by fast as they teased each other and talked quietly among themselves. 

"Hermione? Draco? Severus? Katrina? Albus? Minerva?" called Remus as he, Arabella, and a suspiciously familiar boy with messy black hair and a lighting shaped scar walked into the grove. 

"Remus, Arabella, Potter. Up here," said Severus briskly. 

"Harry! How are you?" yelled Hermione from her tree. 

"Hermione! Where are you?" yelled back Harry.

"In the trees, Potter. In the trees!" yelled Draco. 

"Draco, can you help me get down?" asked Hermione smiling at Draco. Draco nodded and scaled down the tree. Harry watched in wonder as Draco positioned himself underneath the tree yelling directions to Hermione *nicely*. 

"Just a little more, Hermione," called up Draco ignoring Harry's confused stare. 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Hermione as her foot slipped and she plunged down.

Draco used his seeker skills to good use and caught her swiftly in his arms. Harry sprinted over as if he hoped to catch her himself. As he ran towards Hermione, he heard Draco say, "Didn't I say that I would catch you?" Hermione hugged him as he put her down gently.

"I never doubted you for a second. Thank you," said Hermione kissing Draco lightly on the cheek like she would to Harry or Ron. 

"Hermione are you okay? Did *he* catch you?" asked Harry worriedly. Hermione laughed and hugged Harry.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend? I am fine! Wow, you have grown!" said Hermione happily looking her friend once over.

"Yeah! Kind of weird since the Dursleys never feed- never mind," said Harry remembering Draco was standing right next to Hermione.

"Before I have to yell at you both, I want you to call a truce. Draco is my friend, Harry. I expect you to deal with it as if you found out that Seamus or Neville was a friend of mine. Draco, no side remarks or innuendos about Gryffindors. If you don't, you can expect me not to talk to either you for the next year after my temper gets the best of me," replied Hermione glaring at both Draco and Harry. Both of them winced at the thought of Hermione yelling at them.

"Truce, Potter," said Draco sticking out his hand.

"Draco..." said Hermione warningly.

"Fine, but only for you! Truce, Harry," spat out Draco.

"Truce, Draco," replied Harry in the same voice shaking Draco's hand. 

'Did you see that?' asked Severus astonished. 

'If anyone can make peace between a Malfoy and a Potter, it is only Hermione. The way she has those boys twisted around her little pinky is hilarious,' thought back Katrina. Severus nodded and continued watching the little comedy in front of them. 

'Excuse me, but aren't you going to go make peace with Harry Potter or not?" asked Katrina pointedly.

"How about not?" replied Severus quietly aloud.

"Not if you want to talk to me the rest of the year. You will go down there and make peace," said Katrina and hopped down the tree. After a couple of pointed looks from Katrina, Severus also climbed down the tree sighing.

"Hello, I am Prof. Louver. You can call me Katrina," said Katrina kindly.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, but you probably already knew that," said Harry jokingly. He watched gratefully as her eyes never flicked towards his head. 

"Potter," said Severus nodding his head in greeting.

"Professor," replied Harry.

"Love, remember what I said?" said Katrina smiling a fake smile at Harry.

'What?' snapped Severus at her in his head.

'Be nice,' reprimanded Katrina sharply.

"Fine, you can call me Severus, Potter. Happy, Kat?" snapped Severus as he strode back to the tree. He climbed up and grumpily sat on one of the branches.

"Excuse me," said Katrina politely as she went back to Severus. After a few teasing remarks and some soothing words, Katrina managed to lift Severus out of his mood. 

"She has him twisted around her little finger," remarked Hermione softly.

"Yeah, doesn't she?" replied Draco laughing lightly.

Harry didn't say anything, but stared at the two couples. He just couldn't understand why Draco was being nice and why Prof. Snape was also being polite? Hermione was another thing that confused him a lot, why was she hanging out with Slytherins???? Hermione watched as the circles turned (slowly in my opinion, but what can I say? I am definitely a Draco fan!!! Tom Felton is so cool!!)in his head. Sighing, she walked over Katrina's and Severus's tree. She motioned for Katrina to come down. After a minute of conferring with Katrina, she walked back to Harry and Draco. She had just reminded Katrina of their conversation about Draco yesterday.

_~Flashback~ _

"Hey Katrina, can I talk to you in my room privately for a sec?" asked Hermione when they were done with playing Monopoly. 

"Sure, what's up?" asked Katrina as they walked into Hermione's room and closed the door.

"Tomorrow, I am going to have to do some explaining to Harry about Draco and Severus. I need you to make sure that when I do that Draco doesn't feel left out. Can you do that for me?" asked Hermione as she paced nervously back and forth.

"Sure, don't worry. I understand that it will need some carefully handling," said Katrina smiling.

"Thank you! I am so in your debt," said Hermione gratefully. 

"No prob. Draco is one of my favorite people," said Katrina. 

"You know what, Katrina?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"What?" asked Katrina.

"I am so glad that I got to know you and Severus like friends not teachers. Severus is so hard and mean in class that you would never guess that he is so nice and cool outside of class," said Hermione happily.

"I am glad I have a friend among my students. You can help me in class when I am stuttering with fright the first day," smiled back Katrina.

"No way! You will probably walk in and have a fourth of the class in love with you already. Then Draco will walk in and scare another fourth into liking you. That is after I walk in and persuade the smart fourth of the class that you are a good teacher. You will really only have to deal with a fourth or less of the actual class by yourself. By the end of the first lesson, you will probably be the most liked teacher anywhere!" said Hermione comfortingly. 

"Thanks, come one we should join the guys," said Katrina and they walked back out to the rest of their friends.

_~End of Flashback~_

'Love, I am going on a walk. Keep Draco occupied, Hermione has to do some 'plaining to her friend,' thought Katrina. 

"Hey Draco!! Severus here wants to talk to you, something about potions lessons, etc. I am going to take a walk," yelled Katrina walking off into the woods. Severus, though confused, waited till Draco was in the tree and kept him occupied till Hermione was done.

"Harry, come on. Let's take a walk. I have lots of things to tell you," said Hermione.

"Okay, I have lots of questions," replied Harry. 

"Let me tell the whole story, and then you can ask me any questions. It all started when I got a letter to come to Hogwarts to help the staff take care of a baby..." started Hermione. Slowly but surely an hour passed as Hermione went over her life from the beginning of the summer. Harry was a very good audience laughing when something was funny and expressing support when something was sad. 

"....after the ball we haven't done much. Hanging around mostly doing this and that, so tell me your questions," finished Hermione. 

"Really, Hermione, why these people? Why not someone else?" asked Harry.

"Because they were ones who I was here to help. At first that was the only thing, now it is so much more. They are my friends like you are, like Ron is. After living with someone, you can either hate someone or you can like them. I rather like someone then hate them. They aren't so bad when you get around those hard exteriors," replied Hermione honestly.

"Why are you so good friends with Malfoy?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because I raised him, and when he was a baby I loved him for himself not for his father or family image," replied Hermione. By this time they had gotten back to the grove where they saw Draco, Severus, Katrina, Arabella and Remus sitting in a tree. They too climbed up and sat down next to them.

"Severus? Hermione? Draco? Oh there you all are," said Albus walking in with Minerva.

"Hello, Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall," said Harry as they all climbed down. 

"Since we are all here then I think it is time for us to go to our next picnic area. Unless, you want to stay here?" asked Albus. Everyone voted to go to their next spot on their day long picnic. 

"Come on, lets go," said Arabella. They all took a piece of the string except Remus who just stood there unmoving. 

"Remus! Come on!" said Arabella, but Remus didn't move. Albus, Severus, and Katrina looked at each other. Could it be that Remus was one of them? Katrina sat down and called up to her Lady.

"Lady Rowena, Former Queen of the Mystics. Answer my plea, is our beloved one truly one of us?" called Katrina calling on her powers to send the message. A beautiful voice was heard and it said, "Yes, my student. He is." 

"Albus!" said Severus suddenly gripping his hand to his left forearm. 

"Must you go?" asked Albus sadly.

"Yes, Katrina..." started Severus continuing in his mind.

"Please?" asked Katrina begging.

"No! Severus, you can't go!" said Hermione figuring out what they were talking about. 

"Don't expect me back soon. Katrina, I want you to go to sleep if I don't come back before tonight. That applies to you too Hermione. Take care of Remus, and explain to him," said Severus before turning to Albus.

"Be safe, my boy, and come back to me," murmured Albus. 

"As usual, always," said Severus before apparting away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OHHH! A cliffhanger! *authoress laughs evilly* Anyway, I just want to say that I need you to be patient about all these weird things that are happening. I will explain very soon! Hang on, and review!!

            ~Madame Moony 


	17. Chapter 17: Vision

**A Family for the Dragon**

**Chapter 17:  Vision**

By: Madame Moony

Albus quickly and efficiently hurried everyone back to Hogwarts including Remus who was still frozen. Arabella was crying as she held onto Remus' hand. 

"Don't worry Arabella, he will come back to you soon," said Katrina soothingly. 

"What happened to him?" asked Harry worriedly. 

"We can't tell you exactly what happened to him right now, but we can tell you that he will be okay," replied Albus. Suddenly Harry clutched his scar as a shooting arrow of pain went through him. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Katrina worriedly.

"Headmaster, vision," said Harry before fainting into his vision. 

_~Vision~_

Harry opened his eyes nervously looking around. He was in a Death Eater meeting like usual except it was a private meeting for just the Inner Circle, instead of the usual massive death eater meetings. They were in a clearing in a forest with Addler Trees all around them. 

"I have found out that we have a traitor among our midst. Does anyone know who it is? If you wrongly accuse someone, you will die instead of the one who you accused," hissed Voldemort evilly. Harry's heart jumped as he remembered that Prof. Snape was a spy. 

"No one?" smirked Voldemort as no one vole entered. The death eaters looked nervously around watching their shoes instead of their master. 

"Severus? Come forward," ordered the half human thing that called itself the Dark Lord. 

"Yes, my master?" said Severus bending down to kiss Voldemort's robes. Voldemort kicked him across the clearing.

"Do not touch me, you traitor. Stand up," hissed Voldemort. Severus slowly stood up and tried to talk, but Voldemort hexed his mouth shut. 

"Now, let's have some fun with you, before I kill you. Wands out," ordered Voldemort. The death eaters obediently pulled out their wands. 

"You can kill me, but the Light will win, Tom. Remember you are one of them, the muggle-born," said Severus wildly.

"You are all allowed to use the crutacious curse once on the traitor, you are not allowed to kill him!" hissed the Dark Lord. 

"Crucio!" smirked Malfoy (Lucius). Severus convulsed and twisted with pain, but refused to scream. Harry shuddered and moaned as pain continued in his scar. 

"My turn. Crucio!" said Avery flicking his wand at Severus. Severus continued convulsing and twisting, but never screamed. Harry wondered how he did it as Harry tried to look away, but found it impossible. 

"Enough, Avery. Let me tell the traitor what I think of him," said Macnair. Severus was bleeding every where as the curse had given him physical wounds. 

"Crucio!" said Crabbe stupidly. Severus thrashed underneath the doubled curse.

"Stupid, Crabbe! You are not supposed to double team, it will kill the traitor," said Macnair taking off his curse. 

"Stop, Crabbe. My turn," said Goyle idiotically.

Severus by this time lay scrunched up on the ground blood pooling around him. Harry wished that he could get out of this with all his heart.

"Give me a chance before our master wants to kill the traitor," said Nott eagerly. Even though Harry hated the potions professor, he just couldn't watch the torture. He saw Voldemort watching eagerly as the death eaters cast their curses.

"Finally, Traitor, it is my turn. This is for being stupid," said Wormtail casting another crutacious curse. 

"Now, Wormtail, step aside. Severus, what do you have to say now?" asked Voldemort dangerously.

"The Light will win," whispered Severus sickly as blood gushed out of his mouth. 

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort madly. A sharp pain went through Harry as he fell back into the real world.

_~End of Vision~_

"Headmaster, Prof. Snape, tortured…" whispered Harry. 

"Where?" asked the Headmaster calmly. Katrina and Hermione started crying.

"Some forest like where we went," said Harry before fainting. 

"Katrina, can you connect to him" asked the Headmaster. Katrina tried, but unfortunately couldn't. 

"No!" said Katrina. 

"Minerva, Edward, and Marthie!" called the Headmaster into the school speakerphone system. Those called ran into the hospital wing where Katrina and Albus were. 

"Yes?" asked Minerva breathless.

"We need to save Severus," said Albus grimly.

"Where do we apparate to?" asked Edward.

"Dark Horse Forest. Shields before we apparate, I will get him, and then we leave. In and out, no more. I need you to cover me and him," said Albus.

"Uncle Albus, let me come," begged Hermione.

"No! You will stay here with Remus and Arabella," said Albus. 

"I am coming, Remus would go, but he can't. Severus deserves to be protected as our spy," said Arabella grimly. 

"Let's go," said Marthie frowning. The group walked off as Hermione cried sitting on the edge of Remus' bed for her three friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus and company apparated into the middle of Voldemort's circle. Voldemort raised his wand and sent a familiar green light at Severus.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' cried Albus and Katrina. Suddenly a red shield protected Severus and the curse was deflected for the second time in history. The curse headed back to Voldemort who ducked and the curse hit Lucius Malfoy who died instantly. 

"Go!" yelled Albus as he grabbed Severus and apparated back to the edge of Hogwarts. The rest of their group apparated instantly joined Albus.

"He needs to go to the Hospital Wing," said Albus. He pointed his wand at a rock and murmured a spell so it was turned into a portkey. 

"Hold on," said Katrina as the portkey transported them into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey gasped and instantly floated unconscious Severus onto a bed. She started healing him with as many spells as she knew. 

"Get me the anti-crutacious potion he brewed!" snapped Poppy at Edward. Edward summoned the potion and handed it to her. 

"Hold his neck, Katrina," said Poppy softly pouring the potion down Severus's throat. Hermione who had been on the other side of Hospital Wing rushed over.

"Severus? What did they do to him," cried Hermione as tears rolled down her tear-stained cheeks. 

"Hermione, come with me," said Marthie gently leading Hermione out. 

"Love?" asked Minerva gently to Albus.

"They hurt him so much! He will make through this, right?" asked Albus, like a child, staring at his best friend.

"Of course, he will," soothed Minerva.

"He is like a son to me, if he dies..." said Albus, his voice cracking with emotion. 

"Come, love, let Poppy do her work," said Minerva as she struggled to not cry. Minerva and Albus slowly walked out only to collapse in Albus' office holding each other crying. Back in the hospital wing, Poppy and Katrina worked hard both using spells and potions to help Severus.

"Katrina, I am sorry to say this, but you know that the possibility of him surviving is quite rare," Said Poppy gently. Katrina nodded and held Severus's hand tightly as Poppy continued her spells. 

"I am going to perform the Amora Guarrie spell," said Katrina suddenly. 

"You can't! You can die," said Poppy shocked by this young chit of a woman proclaiming that she would do a spell fatal to the caster for Severus.

"I don't care," said Katrina. 

"But…" started Poppy. 

"No! Clear back, I need space," said Katrina drawing a circle of protection with her wand. Sitting down on the floor next to Severus's bed, she prayed to Lady Rowena to help her. 

"A le il mio amore, io da il mia vita, il mio corpo, ed anima di guarire e protegge lei per sempre, amore prevarra!" cried Katrina. A bright white light surrounded her and surrounded Severus. Both their bodies lifted into the air as Poppy watched. Suddenly the light flashed and Katrina hit the floor with a sickening thud as Severus floated down on to his bed. Poppy raced over to Katrina checking her vitals. They were extremely low, Katrina would die very soon. Severus woke up and looked at Katrina crazily. 

"Love! Nooooo! You didn't!! Love, don't go please I need you," begged Severus picking Katrina up in his arms. 

"I will always love you, Severus. Never forget that, take care of Albus, Draco, Hermione, and Remus for me. Most of all, take care of yourself. I love you, I always will," said Katrina weakly. 

"I love you, I love you, don't leave me!" cried Severus tears rolling down his face. 

"I will always be with you in your heart, I love you," said Katrina and she slumped in Severus's arms.  

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Severus trying to revive his love. Severus watched as Katrina's life force drifted away. 

"alei iio ritorna il sua vita, amore, ed anima, il mio amore" shouted Severus. This time a soft blue light consumed both Severus and Katrina. It slowly grew brighter and brighter before another flash of light. Poppy broke the protection circle and rushed to Severus and Katrina as tears streamed down her face. 

"Severus? Katrina?" called Poppy dispelling the fog with a wave of her wand.

"Poppy?" answered two weak voices from the beds. Poppy saw Katrina and Severus thankfully both alive and well, just exhausted and a little weak. 

"If you ever do that again, I will tan your hides!" yelled Poppy hugging Severus and Katrina close. Albus and Minerva ran in the hospital wing. 

"What happened here?" demanded Albus. "This young chit of a woman here used the Amora Guarrie spell and almost killed herself in the process," reported Poppy angrily.

"But there was two bursts of power," asked Minerva confused.

"She put up an impossible to break protection circle and when she was dieing, Severus used the restore spell to save her. I couldn't get to her until a few moments ago," said Poppy glaring at both Severus and Katrina. 

"What? Thank you" whispered Albus hugging Katrina close. He then walked over to Severus and hugged him lightly looking down lovingly at the son he never had. 

"Stop being mushy, Albus, it is underneath your status" retorted Severus even though his eyes were full of happiness as he gazed at the only father he had known.

"We can see that Severus is on the road to recovery, his temper is back!" joked Albus. 

"Yeah, if anything is connected to Severus's health more than his temper, I will eat my hat!" joked Minerva walking over to Severus and giving him a hug.

"Now, I think it is time, my two patients go to sleep! Out Albus, Minerva! Out!" said Poppy shooing Albus and Minerva out. All this time, Arabella had been sitting with Remus caught in her thoughts. As she prayed for her love, not even Severus and Katrina could shake her out of her trance. She continued her vigil as the rest of the members of the hospital wing slept or rested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! Two chapters in a day! I actually finished the last chapter and this chapter in a day!! Wow and it's a school night! Talk about efficient work!! What do ya think? Good, bad? Please oh please review!

            ~Madame Moony


	18. Chapter 18: That what is hidden is revea...

**A Family for the Dragon**

**Chapter 18: That what is hidden is revealed**

By: Madame Moony

Severus woke up the next morning feeling a little tired, but way better how he had felt yesterday. Looking around he saw Poppy talking to Arabella who was praying at the side of Remus' bed. From Poppy's expression, Severus knew that Arabella had probably been there for most of the night. He watched as Arabella fended off Poppy and turned slightly. Meeting his eyes, she smiled and closed her eyes, her lips moving in silent prayer once again. Poppy noticing that Severus was awake rushed over.

"Severus, you are awake!" said Poppy amiably.

"Thank you for stating the obvious" said Severus grumpily.

"Now, now. I will get your breakfast in just a second. I can not believe that Ms. Figg is refusing to leave Remus' side! She is a human being, she needs rest and food like the rest of us," said Poppy like a mother hen fussing over a chick.

"Tell her that Remus will wake up today at 12:00," said Katrina softly. 

'Good morning, love. I need to talk to you about your little show yesterday," thought Severus to Katrina.

'Not now, Severus. When we are out of the Hospital Wing. Now eat!' replied Katrina as food was placed in front of them.

"Broth? Soup? POPPY!" yelled Severus. Poppy rushed over scared that something had happened to her patients.

"What's wrong?" asked Poppy.

"I refuse to eat broth and soup! I am perfectly fine!" protested Severus. He got out of bed to prove that he was fine, but found that he could barely walk to the door. Tutting at him, Poppy helped him back to his bed.

"I swear, Severus, you are my worst patient! Now eat! Men!" said Poppy tutting at Severus. 

"HUMPH!" said Severus glaring at Poppy's back as she walked away. Katrina smiled and slowly got out of bed and walked over three feet to Severus's bed.

"Katrina! What are you doing? You should be resting!!" protested Severus.

"Move over. Good, now open up," said Katrina squeezing into the bed with Severus. She started feeding him and herself breakfast. After eating breakfast, Severus and Katrina rested lying in each other's arms. 

"Severus?" asked Katrina quietly.

"Yes, love?" replied Severus sleepily.

"Never leave me again" said Katrina looking up into Severus's eyes.

"Never, my love, never," said Severus and they drifted off into dreamland holding each other tightly in the safety of their arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 12:00 that same day, Remus bolted up from his magical trance. 

"Remus!" cried Arabella hugging Remus tight.

"Arabella, love I am so sorry for worrying you so," said Remus holding Arabella in his arms.

"What happened, Remus?" asked Arabella. 

Remus turned away from Arabella and said sadly, "I can't tell you, love. I am under oath of honor." He threw off the sheet covering him revealing a set of beautiful velvety brown robes with little animals parading around the bottom. In his hand rest a huge bow and a quiver full of arrows. 

"I need to talk to Alb-what happened to Katrina and Severus?" asked Remus startled at the sight of his two friends lying in a hospital bed. 

"Severus was tortured by Death Eaters in the last meeting. They know he is a spy and Katrina tried to heal him with a spell according to Poppy. She almost died for him, but Severus returned some of his health back to Katrina. Severus awoke a couple of hours ago, but both of them fell asleep soon after," said Arabella.

"Okay, I need to talk to Albus. Right now if possible," said Remus.

"Okay, he will be in the Great Hall. It is lunch time, you know," said Arabella. They both walked to the Great Hall where Albus, Minerva, Edward, and Marthie were eating. 

"Remus! You are okay!" cried Marthie happily.

"Do you know, Remus?" asked Albus after expressing his happiness on Remus' revived health. 

"Yes. I am the Guardian of the Beasts," said Remus solemnly. Edward, Marthie, Minerva, and Arabella were confused, but they knew when the time was right they would find out. 

"Welcome to the council of six, Guardian of the Beasts," said Albus formally.

"Thank you, Protector of the Elements," replied Remus just as formally. The conversation moved on to less formal things as Remus and Arabella sat down to eat lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go visit Katrina, Harry, and Severus" said Hermione around 1:00 o'clock after eating lunch in their rooms.

"Okay, c'mon" said Draco walking with Hermione to the hospital wing. 

"Remus? Is that you?" shrieked Hermione as she saw Remus standing in a hallway talking to Albus. Remus turned and smiled as Hermione dragged Draco down the hallway at super speed.

"Oh! I am so glad to see you up!" said Hermione hugging Remus tightly. Remus smiled down gently at Hermione, as she started scolding him.

"Now what the hell happened to you? You aren't supposed to bonk out on us, you know! We were so worried, Arabella stayed up the whole night for you! How dare you! You better keep your little butt alive, buster, if not for us then for Harry! He would kill himself if you or Sirius died! He depends on you two way too much for you go to kill yourself. It's a good thing he is sleeping right now or he would kick your butt. Especially after his vision, he needs someone to be there! I am not saying, I am not going to, but I am not like a father to him!" scolded Hermione taking a breath to continue.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I really am, I wouldn't have 'bonked' out on you like you say if I had a choice. Are you visiting Severus, Katrina, and Harry now?" asked Remus taking his chance when Hermione stopped to breathe. 

"Yeah, we are. Would you like to come?" asked Draco quickly moving the conversation along.

"Of course," said Albus cheerfully. Reaching the hospital wing, they found Severus and Katrina awake. 

"Severus!" softly exclaimed Hermione rushing over to his bed. 

"You are awake!" exclaimed Albus happily.

"Yes, thank you for that statement Mr. I like stating the Obvious" said Severus sarcastically smiling slightly at them.

"Katrina, what's wrong? Why are you in bed?" asked Hermione worriedly. 

"Because she decided to be stupid and transfer her life energy over to me," retorted Severus before Katrina could answer.

"Yeah, well I wasn't stupid enough to give some back to me before recovering!" exclaimed Katrina mock-glaring at Severus.

"You were going freakin' die on me!" retorted back Severus also fake glaring at Katrina. 

"Well..." started Katrina, but stopped at a loss for words. Severus smirked and turned back to the rest of the group. Hermione and Draco were out right staring at them, while Remus and Albus were gently smiling. Hermione looked over at Harry's bed, but he was still sleeping.

"Don't worry, he will be fine," assured Albus.

"I know, but I am worried. He is worse every time after those stupid visions of his. He never even sleeps any more, every time he has nightmares," replied Hermione worried.

"He doesn't deserve this," said Remus softly watching the boy who looked so much like his childhood friend, but never had the chance like his friend to really live life.

"We will just have to find a way to make them stop," said Albus determinedly.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Remus turning back to Severus and Katrina.

"Yes, thank you," replied Severus.

"Better, thanks," cheerfully stated Katrina.

"Now, children, I am sure that you have much to do," said Albus. Hermione and Draco nodded knowing a dismissal when they heard one. After saying good bye to Severus and Katrina, they walked back to their rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Draco how come you are here at Hogwarts? I don't think anyone has told me, it just occurred to me," asked Hermione innocently. Draco tensed immediately as he was swamped with memories.

"You don't have to tell me," said Hermione softly at Draco's reaction.

"No, I don't have to. But I will because..." said Draco leading Hermione into her room. They sat down on her bed as Draco started talking.

"I always had a perfect life at home, except for the fact that I was never really happy. I did everything Lucius wanted me to, but to me and to him it was never enough. He kept pressuring me to be a Death Eater, and I soon thought that anyone who is not a death eater is worthless. Lucius took to me a Dark Gathering at the beginning of the summer. I watched them torture, rape, even murder people without a second thought. After I came home, I knew that I couldn't do that. So I owled Professor Snape and he came and brought me here. I basically haven't contacted my parents, I don't even know if they are looking for me." said Draco turning away. Hermione hugged him and stood up.

"We need to do something or we are going to go stir crazy waiting for Severus and Katrina to get better," said Hermione changing the subject so that Draco didn't brood.

"Yeah, but what??" asked Draco. 

"I don't know!! Let's take a walk," said Hermione pulling Draco away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Back at the Hospital Wing~

"Severus, Katrina, Remus is the Guardian of the Beasts. We only have two more people to look for," said Albus getting straight to the issue.

"Well, the position fits you well enough" said Severus.

"Severus!" cried Katrina outraged.

"It is okay, Katrina. I have learnt that with Severus no one escapes from his sarcasm," said Remus with a smile. Arabella took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"What is the council of six?" asked Arabella curiously.

"Well, it is a council made up of six people who are pretty powerful. It is also known as Merlin's council of six. A new council has begun. Each person in the council specializes in one area so to speak," said Albus in his best teacher-like fashion. 

"We should find out more about the council of six, Albus. We will need to know everything about the council," said Severus seriously.

"Yes, but I have no time as does neither of you since you are recovering," said Albus.

"I can help research," volunteered Remus.

"If I stay for another couple of days, I can help," said Arabella.

"You will since Harry is still exhausted from his vision," replied Albus kindly.

"I am sure Draco and Hermione will help if we ask them," said Remus.

"Good idea, we will need as much help as possible," said Katrina.

"Shall I go ask them?" asked Remus.

"I shall come with you," said Arabella and they walked out hand in hand.

"Excuse me, but I have some paper work to catch on," said Albus.

"Bye Albus!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione, Draco! We were looking for you!" said Arabella smiling at Hermione and Draco.

"Did you need something?" asked Hermione smiling back.

"We were wondering if you wanted to help us research something?" asked Remus.

"Did you even need to ask with Ms. if I don't know everything I need to find out here?" teased Draco as Hermione's face lit up.

"Draco!" scolded Arabella well naturedly.

"Look she is so in to it, she doesn't even realize that I am teasing her!" said Draco.

"Draco Edward Malfoy!" said Hermione turning around for her eager conversation with Remus. "I know perfectly well what you are saying and you better apologize now!"

"Freaky, just like Aunty Minerva!" said Draco.

Hermione swatted at him as Draco ran away. Hermione followed as an impromptu game of tag ensued. Smiling, Remus turned to Arabella,

"Cute aren't they? They don't even know they are flirting, yet they do it so naturally." 

"Yes, quite like us back in the good old days, don't you agree? Anyways, they will soon have to face their feelings for each other when school starts," said Arabella putting her arm around Remus. 

"Yes, but that is still a pretty long ways off. Shhh...Here they come. Shall we go to the library?" asked Remus as Hermione and Draco returned breathless to Remus and Arabella.

"Yes, what are we researching?" asked Draco.

"We are researching the Council of Six or Merlin's Council of Six." said Remus.

"But that's just folklore..." started Draco and a debate ensued as the students debated with their elders about folklore and its meanings. 

"Did you guys get anything yet?" asked Arabella after searching for an hour straight. Hermione sighed and shook her head as she looked through a thick book about Merlin facts. 

"I found out about a couple of things," said Draco looking down onto his notes. 

"What did you find out? I didn't find anything," said Remus. 

"There are six different positions in the council. Each has to deal with something different. The book mentioned that they were the same or similar to the different types of Earth Magic," said Draco gesturing to an old, thick, torn up book called Merlin, muggle or wizard: Fact or Fiction? 

"That's good, but we are looking for more things like that except with perhaps more detail," said Remus encouragingly as he picked up another old book about Merlin. Hermione got up to go get more books, but Arabella stopped her.

"Draco, would you please go with Hermione? This is a huge library and I don't want poor Hermione to get locked accidentally into one of the library's rooms. I will finish reading the books you have," said Arabella.

Draco agreed and they headed off.

"Now what was that for, my dear?" asked Remus moving closer to Arabella now that the students weren't anywhere near. 

"They need some time alone without us old profs. Plus, those old Library Rooms are dangerous. I remember getting stuck once accidentally, luckily Lily got me out before I panicked too much," replied Arabella snuggling back into Remus. Hermione and Draco were talking to each other as Remus and Arabella talked. 

"Mione, where are you going to search next?" asked Draco walking along beside her.

"I don't really know maybe somewhere in one of those old Library rooms concerning history?" said Hermione uncertainly as they arrived in front of the Library rooms. 

"How about this one?" asked Draco standing in front of a door. Hermione shrugged and they slowly walked into the room. Dust covered everything including the books and furniture.

"Stay back, Hermione. You will get sick if you breathe in the dust," said Draco walking slowly to the nearest bookshelf.

"But what about you?" asked Hermione, but Draco just ignored her. He searched and searched, but even though they were in the right section he couldn't find anything. 

"Draco, how about..." started Hermione reaching out to grab Draco's hand. 

"I found it!" said Draco suddenly as he saw a book that he almost could swear wasn't there a second ago. 

"What is it called?" asked Hermione trying to peer over his shoulder.

"The Dummy's Guide to the Council of Six (Merlin's and otherwise). What a weird name!" remarked Draco as they exited the room. Hermione started laughing and laughing her crystal clear beautiful laugh when she heard the title.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco confused even more.  

"There is a whole series of Muggle books called a Dummy's Guide to..., how olden day wizards knew about that?  It is just hilarious!" replied Hermione as she laughed.

"Ok," replied Draco as they walked back to Remus and Arabella. Just before they got there, Hermione stopped them.

"Look" she whispered staring at Remus and Arabella who were hugging each other.

"What?" whispered back Draco.

"Don't they look perfect together?" replied Hermione.

"Well-" started Draco, but Hermione cut in.

"They look like they are soul mates. Their love really makes them glow, doesn't it?" whispered Hermione before leaving Draco and walking towards Arabella and Remus. Draco stared at Hermione for a second, then just joined the group as they exclaimed over the discovery of the book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it people! Currently I am working on a timeline for my story. So I am sorry because this chapter isn't very long. As you can see many things are happening and many things are still to happen! Coming up in the next chapters Severus/Katrina, Arabella/Remus, and another couple which I won't give away just yet. (if you haven't already guessed) That's all folks!!!

            ~Madame Moony


	19. That which was fogotten becomes clear on...

**A Family for the Dragon**

**Chapter 19: That which was forgotten becomes clear once again**

By: Madame Moony

"Hey, tomorrow is the 18th right?" asked Draco the next day at breakfast. Hermione thought for a while and replied positive. 

"Yeah, tomorrow is a Friday so it would be the 18th," said Hermione.

"Okay", said Draco mysteriously.

"Why? Is tomorrow something special?" asked Hermione. 

"No, nothing," said Draco a little too quickly.

"What? Please tell me?" begged Hermione using her famous or infamous puppy eyes on him. Draco tried really, really, really hard not to give in, but Hermione persisted and like usual won. 

"Well..." mumbled Draco.

"What? I can't hear you!" said Hermione pretending to be an old lady. Draco smiled weakly and repeated his sentence.

"Tomorrowismybirthday" muttered Draco really fast hoping she wouldn't catch it. But to his embarrassment, she did. 

"It's your birthday tomorrow!!!" squealed Hermione really loudly.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Draco who blushed and blushed. 

"Happy early birthday!!" said Albus starting off an attack of well wishes from everyone. Soon breakfast ended and everyone returned to their rooms. Hermione and Draco took off walking to Severus's rooms. (He is totally an 18th person ^_^ Inside Joke!!)

"I will get you back for that," said Draco mock-glaring at Hermione. 

"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" asked Hermione her lower lip quivering as she pretended to almost cry.

"No, I don't" said Draco kidding. 

"You don't?" asked Hermione again this time you couldn't tell that she was kidding. 

"I do, I do!" said Draco worried that she would cry.

"Good!! C'mon! Let's go!" said Hermione changing from a sad person to a very bubbly person.

"You should be an actress, you act very good," said Draco smiling at Hermione.

"Well, Draco, well! I swear where did you get your grammar taught at? You, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the boys!" exclaimed Hermione turning back into her normal self. They entered Severus's rooms.

"I need to do something. Do you mind not bothering me for the next two hours?" asked Hermione sweetly. Draco smirked at her and asked,

"Research? God, girl, do you ever take a break?" Hermione just smiled and went into her room. There she took out a piece of paper and a quill and wrote:

                                                **Things to do for Draco's Party**

Decorations:                            

Food:

Guests:

Looking at her list she filled in the guest part pretty easily. 

Guests: 

Draco

Hermione

Severus

Katrina

Remus

Arabella

Albus

Minerva

Edward

Marthie

Harry?? (If he wakes up??) 

"Now for food," said Hermione quietly to herself. "I wonder what type of cake he likes. Hmm...I wonder what else we should have to eat. Maybe visit the House Elves?" She wrote down a couple of ideas first.

Food:

Appetizers:

Chip and Dip

Potato Chips

Candy (Honeyduke's chocolate, Muggle candy?)

Chips and Salsa

Main Meal:

Pizza (?)

Cheese Lasagne

Deserts:

Ice cream

Cake (?)

Pie (Apple, Lemon)

"That should be okay for right now, but what about decorations. I know that Draco would probably like Slytherin colors and black, but it needs more color," muttered Hermione. Then she wrote down a couple of possible options.

Decorations:

Streamers: Green, Silver

Happy Birthday Banner: Green background, Silver letters, Black outline around the letters,

Balloons: Green, Silver, Black

Napkins, Plates, and Silverware: Green plates, Silver silverware (well duh), black dragons on napkins (?)

"That is good so far, I should go ask everyone," said Hermione and got up hiding the parchment in her robes.

She walked out of the rooms calling to Draco telling him that she was visiting Albus on some private business. Happily humming, she waltzed all the way up to Albus' office.

"Uncle Albus? It's me, Hermione!" called Hermione at the entrance. The gargoyle silently opened and let her in. Smiling at her good fate, Hermione skipped up the stairs and knocked on Albus' door.

"Come in, my dear," said Albus smiling as Hermione came in and settled herself down comfortably.

"Hi, Uncle Albus! I was wondering if you could help me out?" asked Hermione getting to the point instantly.

"Yes, of course. I would be delighted too as long it isn't anything illegal," said Albus peering over his glasses at her. 

"Oh no! I was just wondering if I could hold Draco a birthday party in the Great Hall tomorrow at lunch. Since his parents aren't there to do it for him, I thought it would be cool if we could. Can I?" replied Hermione smiling sweetly at Albus.

"What a wonderful idea! Of course, you can. Do you need any help?" asked Albus delighted that Hermione cared so much for Draco.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could keep him occupied for the morning. I also need some help asking everyone to come," said Hermione showing Albus her parchment of plans. 

"Good, good. I can do that easily! For the foods, I am sure the house elves will be more then willing to help you out. Decorations can also be arranged if you ask perhaps Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin for some help. Actually you might want to ask Professor Lupin and Ms. Figg for help since they are here," replied Albus happily.

"Cool, I suppose I will go get them right now," said Hermione getting up to leave.

"No, no sit down. I will just contact them through a voice ball from here. Vitro a Remus Lupin" said Albus waving his wand and a ball appeared with Remus' face in it. 

"Hello, Albus! Did you need something?" asked Remus good-naturedly. 

"No, I hope I wasn't interrupting something important," replied Albus.

"No, no!" 

"Hermione decided to orchestra a birthday party for Draco, so we were wondering if you could perhaps help her decorate. You, Ms. Figg, Hermione of course and Edward," said Albus into the ball.

"Yes, of course! When will it be and when should we decorate?" asked Remus.

"She was planning to do it for lunch, and I think you can probably decorate the Great Hall just before that. I will divert Draco's attention from breakfast to lunch so you can work. If you will inform Ms. Figg?" replied Albus.

"Yes, of course. Great idea, Albus! Verto a Finis," said Remus closing the connection. Albus smiled at Hermione who happily returned the smile. 

"I will contact everyone on the list in the same way as I talked to Remus. I am sure you want to talk to the house elves. Have you thought of a gift?" asked Albus.

"OH! NO! What can I do? I can't go anywhere on this short notice!" exclaimed Hermione worriedly.

"I am sure you can go to Hogsmeade around two o'clock today. If you want, I will accompany you. I too want to buy a gift for young Draco." said Albus his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Uncle Albus!" said Hermione happily. She said her goodbyes and went happily down to the kitchen.

"Miss Hermione! Dobby is so happy to see you," said Dobby hugging Hermione around her legs. Hermione smiled down at Dobby and kneeled down.

"Dobby, I have a very important job I need done. Can I trust you?" asked Hermione.

"Of course, Miss. Dobby will do anything for Miss," said Dobby.

"I need you to have these foods for lunch tomorrow in the Great Hall set up. It is a party for Draco because his birthday, you should make enough for eleven people. Can you read?" asked Hermione handing Dobby a copy of the food list.

"Yes, Miss. If Miss doesn't mind, what kind of cake Miss wants Dobby to make for Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dobby scanning the list.

"Can you make chocolate cake with green and silver frosting? If it could say Happy Birthday Draco on it; that would be awesome!" said Hermione.

"Yes, Miss. Dobby will do all this. Does Miss want Dobby to get what kind of muggle candy?" asked Dobby curiously.

"If you could get M&Ms, Hershey's assorted chocolates, Twix, Skittles, and Starbursts that would be very cool!" said Hermione.

"Yes, Miss! Does Miss want anything else?" asked Dobby eagerly.

"No, that is okay, Dobby. Thank you," said Hermione and she walked out of the kitchens in a happier mood then before. 

"Katrina, Severus?" called Hermione walking into the Hospital Wing. 

"Hello, Hermione. How are you?" asked Katrina smiling at Hermione.

"Should I be asking you, how are you?" joked Hermione.

"Yes, but since you have such a disregard for rules along with your little trio of friends, we decided to break this one," said Severus dryly. Hermione just laughed and lightly hugged Katrina and Severus casually.

"Hermione? I thought you went to visit Uncle Albus," said Draco walking into the Hospital Wing.

"I did. I decided that since I was so close, I might as well visit Katrina and Severus too," said Hermione. 

"Are you feeling better?" asked Draco to Severus.

"Yes, thank you" replied Severus looking at Hermione purposefully.

"Madame Pomfrey told us that by tomorrow we will be ready to get out of bed," said Katrina pleasantly.

"I am ready to get out of bed right now, Poppy is just being grumpy." groused Severus making as if he was going to get out of bed.

"Sit down, Severus Salazar Snape! I will not have you out of bed if you want to go anywhere tomorrow," said

Madame Pomfrey coming out of her office.

"But Poppy-" started Severus.

"Don't you dare "But Poppy me" Severus Salazar Snape! You will stay in that bed till I say you can go," replied Madame Pomfrey sternly. "I don't see how you can handle him! He is my worst patient!" continued Poppy to Katrina. Severus who had heard just glared at Madame Pomfrey. Hermione and Draco laughed and laughed till they were on the floor holding their sides. 

"Have you two had lunch yet?" asked Madame Pomfrey coming out half an hour later. 

"No, not yet," said Hermione and Draco. 

"I will bring your lunches out in a minute, I expect you all to eat. You can not go about forgetting to eat!! You are growing teenagers," said Madame Pomfrey.

For the next hour, Severus, Katrina, Hermione and Draco laughed and talked and debated over many, many things enjoying their time together. 

"Draco, I need to tell you something very important," said Severus suddenly.

"What?" asked Draco innocently.

"I am really sorry, but the killing curse that was supposed to be for me was deflected and well..." stuttered Severus for another rare time. 

"What?" demanded Draco.

"It hit your father..." said Severus. For a second, Hermione thought Draco would cry, but his mask slipped in quickly.

"I don't care," said Draco indifferently. Katrina looked sadly at Draco realizing immediately with mother-like intuition that Draco did really care, but wouldn't let himself.

"My password is Green and Silver if you need it," said Severus softly. Katrina and Hermione instantly changed the topic leaving Draco to sort out his emotions.

"I see you are becoming tired, we should be going anyways." said Hermione pulling Draco away with her. Hermione and Draco went back to Severus's rooms where they talked and hanged until two o'clock. (Hermione did not mention his father at all! Important for later on)

"Hermione?" called Albus as he entered Severus's rooms. 

"In here, Uncle Albus," called Draco from Hermione's room. Albus walked in to find Hermione and Draco playing a good ol' game of Speed (the card game).

 "Remember our appointment, Hermione?" said Albus as Hermione and Draco started cleaning up.

"Oh yes!" replied Hermione pulling a par of robes over her jeans and tee shirt. 

"Where are you going?" asked Draco curiously.

"I am going to visit Hogsmeade to get something for my parents. They are curious about the wizarding world," said Hermione. 

"Can I come along?" asked Draco.

"I am truly sorry Draco, but I can not allow that. Your mom is still searching for you, and allowing outside of Hogwarts is very dangerous," replied Albus sorrowfully.

"She is searching for me?" asked Draco confusedly.

"Since your disappearance they have been looking in many places for you. We will soon have to find a way to make you legally a guardian of Severus," said Albus.

"I am ready, Albus. Shall we? Bye Draco, I will be back soon and whip you once again in Speed," said Hermione. Draco just answered to the challenge with his traditional smirk while Albus and Hermione walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle Albus?" asked Hermione as they strolled into Hogsmeade.

"Yes, my dear?" inquired Albus as they started walking toward the smaller shops.

"Can we go into that shop?" asked Hermione pointing to a shop named Diamante nel Teppista (Diamond in the Rough) that was slightly shabby and looked uncared for.

"Of course," said Albus and lead her into the shop. As soon as they entered, Hermione immediately knew that this shop was where she would find Draco's present. The shop was much better kept on the inside, and was filled with odds and ends and trinkets and curiosities. As she searched through the wonderful trinkets, she saw a cute little black marble with swirls of white in it. 

"Ah...that marble hides more that what it seems," whispered an old man in her ear. Hermione jumped and shrieked.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself; I am the shopkeeper of this humble store. My name is Christian Coulson," said Mister Coulson. 

"Hello, I am sorry for yelling. What did you mean by that statement?" asked Hermione curiously staring at the marble. She was smart enough to not touch the marble till she found out about it.

"That marble is one of a kind marble. As soon as it is bought by a person the song in which they think of when they think of the person they bought it for is instantly recorded in it. When they give the marble to that person, whenever the person wishes they will here the song play," said Mister Coulson.

"Wow, how much is it?" asked Hermione instantly picking up the marble.

"For you, it is free. You are destined for greatness, and this marble is just a step to your savior from desperation and to your destiny" said Mister Coulson.

"Hermione, what do you think of this?" asked Albus coming over to Hermione after greeting Mister Coulson.

"I like it!" said Hermione enthusiastically as she admired the green t-shirt that Albus had picked out that said, "Oh, Ah! You wish you were a seeker." Albus nodded and show her the second part of Draco's gift from him. It was a cute little mug that was black with two green dragons facing off, red flames licking the bottom of the cup, and a little spell included to make the cup have a name written on it.

"Look at this" said Albus and tapped the cup with his wand and it turned into a white mug that said Slytherin rule, but if you didn't know that you are dumber then I thought. (That mug is actually exists! But it has my name on it not Draco's!  But it doesn't change color and my older sis made it for me!)  "Wow that's hilarious! Draco will love it!" said Hermione laughing. Albus nodded and they bought their purchases, Hermione insisting on paying Mister Coulson. 

"For your friend closest to your heart, take," said Mister Coulson and pushed Albus and Hermione outside. Hermione opened her palm to see what Mister Coulson gave her and gasped. In her palm laid two necklaces with one necklace having a pendant that was a like the white part of a ying-yang circle, but a black heart instead of a black dot. The other necklace's pendant was exactly the same, except for being black with a white heart. 

"Do not lose those necklaces, my dear.  They are very valuable," said Albus, internally puzzled why Mister Coulson would give such valuable necklaces to a teenager. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: That's it, folks! 

_*Hey, Madame Moony, what's up?* _

Hey Draco! Nothing much.

_*Cuz I liked this chapter a lot*_

Duh, you would. It has you or talked about you almost every single second of it.

_*Of course, can't go wrong with that* _

Any wayz, Draco would you like to tell the readers my usual plea?

_*Sure. Listen up you incompetent fools, review for god's sakes before she gives up on you! Stupid Muggles can't get anything through thei-umph* _

Sorry, I had to use some pest control. What he means is that I would love some reviews. Please? REVIEW! (or no more chapters for you!) 

~Madame Moony


	20. The Interesting Meeting

March 4, 2004 Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling 


	21. Chapter 22: Harry is awake!

**Family for the Dragon**

**Chapter 22: Harry is awake!**

Remus woke up on the floor. He looked up at the person had been shaking him.

"Arabella? What's wrong?" asked Remus sleepily as he watched Arabella shiver and clutch him.

"You were all so powerful, for some reason I can't stop shaking," said Arabella as she shivered and rubbed her hands together. 

"Come here. Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Come on, let's wake up the others," said Remus pulling Arabella into a comforting hug. She nodded and they waked around to the others. Minerva was already wakening up Albus, so they continued onto the others. As he walked, Remus felt some "threads" in his mind that connected him to the others. Mentally reaching for the Severus "thread," Remus gave it a little tug thinking almost to him, "I wonder when they are going to get you." 

Instantly across, Severus woke up and yelled to Remus, "You didn't have to YELL!!!" Remus turned around confused.

"What? I didn't say anything!" protested Remus. 

"Mentally, stupid. You can just say it softly, don't have to put so much force into it," explained Severus exasperatedly.

"Did I really send you that thought mentally?" asked Remus incredously. 

"Of course, you are acting like one of the dunderheaded first years. Don't tug, just think, and send," instructed Severus.

"Okay," said Remus puzzling over it in his mind.

"What happened to Katrina?" asked Severus worried as he pulled his love into his arms.

"She is just sleeping after our connecting ceremony. Let me try to wake her up. I want to see how to do this," said Remus excitedly as he tried mentally to wake Katrina up.

"Remus? Why do I have to wake up?" asked Katrina groggily as she got up. 

"Because it's not time to sleep, love. Get up, we have to wake Draco and Hermione still," said Severus noticing Draco and Hermione sleeping. Katrina smiled at her soul mate and one of her dearest friends, and they walked over to Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, wake up" called Remus mentally to Draco softly. Draco stirred and turned over moaning something about Elizabeth and Salazar being slave drivers. 

"Draco Edward Malfoy, if you don't get up this instant you are going to be grounded for life" said Katrina in a mother like voice. 

Draco sat up instantly, "Mother?" said Draco bewildered. Remus and Severus laughed and laughed as Katrina filled Draco in chuckling.

"Hermione, Mya, wake up, darling," said Draco softly as he shook Hermione away. 

"Draco? It's not time for training already is it?" asked Hermione quitely as she leaned back into Draco's comforting warmth.

"We are back home, remember?" said Draco wryly.

Hermione looked around at Katrina, Severus, Remus, and Draco and just nodded. 

"I am glad to see you all awake," said Albus and he walked over with Minerva. 

"Albus! Albus!" called Madame Pomfrey rushing into the room.

"Poppy! Is something wrong with Mr. Potter?" asked Albus worried.

"No! He's awake, I thought you might want to know," said Madame Pomfrey. 

"Harry's awake? Is he okay?" asked Remus urgently suddenly guilty about having forgot about the boy for a couple of hours. Then he suddenly disappeared from the room. The room was instantly in a uproar as everyone stared at the spot where Remus disappeared.

"You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" said Hermione incredulously.

"And he didn't, the wards haven't been disturbed at all," said Albus pondering profound thoughts.

"Did you learn about transporting in your lessons from the other council of six? That's what he did, probably at Mr. Potter's side right now," said Severus smirking at Albus' shocked expression.

"Now that would be feasible explanation. Why did I not realize that? Shall we take the old fashion way to the Hospital Wing to visit Mr. Potter," asked Albus recovering nicely.

"No! Ms. Granger may visit, but the rest of you, except Ms. Figg, are not allowed to visit. The poor boy does not need to be crowded the first thing after he has woken up," said Madame Pomfrey and she walked off to the Hospital Wing. Hermione tried to walk after her, but found that she was too tired to go anywhere. Draco also soon found out about the exhaustion that set in. 

"Let's put you both to bed, shall we?" asked Katrina kindly as she led Hermione and Draco to their beds or should I say Hermione's bed and Draco's couch since he still hadn't gotten a bed. In the hospital Wing, Remus was talking to Harry. He had unknowingly transported himself to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry! Are you feeling better?" asked Remus rushing to Harry's side. The boy who lived was pale and looked quite sickly. Harry flashed a quick smile at the worried man kneeling by his bed.

"I am fine, Remus. Just tired, I am always tired after those visions," said Harry softly. Remus frowned reaching to brush Harry's unruly hair back when he felt the poor boy burn up with a nasty fever. Calling on his powers, Remus summoned healing herbs to his hand. Being the Guardian of the Beasts had some benefits, since he was able to summon or grow anything with lots of ease and almost instantaneously. 

"Now, Harry, I want you to drink this. It is some healing herbs and water. It will help you get better, okay? You are going to need to be nice and healthy by the time Ron can come over to stay for a while. Sleep, Harry," said Remus soothingly as Harry drank the mixture, Remus had made from some water and herbs. 

"Don't wanna sleep... rather stay awake...thank you..." muttered Harry as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Why not, Harry?" asked Remus concerned for the boy.

"Nightmares, visions" said Harry softly as he struggled to stay awake.

"Shh...I will stay here, I will wake you up at the first sign of a nightmare, just sleep, I am here," said Remus slipping his hand into the sick boy's clammy one. Remus gave a reassuring squeeze as Harry drifted off into dreamland. 

"Doesn't he look like an angel?" whispered Katrina to Severus as they watched Draco sleep on the couch. 

"Yes, too bad that doesn't last when he is actually awake," smirked Severus. Katrina hit him lightly on the shoulder as she leaned back into Severus' comforting heat. 

'We are all connected. I can feel it in my mind,' thought Katrina to Severus.

'Yes, Remus was overjoyed to find out today,' replied Severus with a grumpy undertone.

'That certainly sounds like Remus, so much like Hermione yet so different,' 

'Speaking of Hermione, did you see,' asked Severus gesturing to Draco.

'Of course, it was even obvious before this council of six stuff. The way those two work together, it's really surprising they haven't gotten together before now.'

'Love, remember Hermione only knew our Draco as Malfoy, not Draco. He was definitely different during the past, he has become so much...'

'Sweeter? Kinder? Better? Much like another man I know, anyway...' replied Katrina as she tucked Draco in.

'What, love?' asked Severus

'We should check on Hermione,' thought Katrina. They walked into Hermione's room softly as they checked on the young woman.

'She is sleeping peacefully enough,' thought Katrina.

'Love, what that wonderfully devious, mischievous mind of yours is doing now?' teased Severus.

'Nothing,' replied Katrina innocently.

'If you are going to get those two together then good luck. I would be suprised if you achieved that by the time they graduated. Teenagers are so stupid at times,' thought Severus.

'Then, how about a bet, dearest?' 

'What will you bet?'

'Anything, but if I win you must be nice to your students for six months at least AND you have to wear something everyday that is visibly not BLACK,' thought Katrina mind-smirking at Severus.

'Fine, but if I win then you have to wear Gryffindor colors for six months straight, AND you have to have dog ears, a cat's tail, and a striped tiger face for six months,' replied Severus smiling evilly at Katrina.

'Love!' protested Katrina as they remembered back to their sixth year.

Flashback

"Severus!!!" yelled Katrina as she ran down the girls' stairs. 

"What dearest? Now whatever happened to your face," asked Severus innocently. 

"SEVERUS SALAZAR SNAPE!! What the hell did you do to me??" yelled Katrina as she hid her face in her hands.

"Nothing, dearest. It was not my handiwork," smirked Severus as he examined her doggy ears, cat like tail and stripped face. He wrapped his arms around her as he pressed a kiss into her forehead. 

"You still look just as beautiful as you usually do," he whispered. Katrina smiled up to him happily, but that unfortunately did not solve her problem. She soon found out that the prank would not come off. Even Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had trouble removing it. She thought the later truly did not know what spell had been used, but the former probably could not because he was laughing to hard. Once the prank was removed, Katrina and Severus won back Slytherin's dignity by pranking those who had pranked Katrina. That was one of the few happy days they had left together for a long time

Back to current time

"Those were the days, the golden days," murmured Katrina softly. 

"You sound like an old lady," remarked Severus bluntly.

"You are right! Come on, let's go outside! It is a wonderful day for a walk," said Katrina happily. And so they went on a wonderful walk regressing back into the "old days."

After three or four hours of healing sleep, Harry woke up to find Remus dozing by his bed.

"Harry?" asked Remus concernedly as Harry averted his eyes. 

"Remus? Is he okay? I keep seeing him under the curse," whispered Harry as he stared out of a nearby window.

Remus frowned in puzzlement for a second, before comprehending to whom Harry was referring.

"Don't worry, Harry. Severus is perfectly fine. I am more worried about you then Severus or anyone else at the moment," soothed Remus. 

"Why? Is it because I am your dead best friend's son?" asked Harry bitingly. Then as if he realized what he had just said, Harry started to take it back.

"I am s-"

"Don't be. You have every reason to ask that question. No, I don't care because you are James's son. I care because you are Harry, not James's son, the Boy Who Lived, or any other stereotypes you might think of. I care because you are who you are," said Remus forcefully, but quietly. 

"Thank you, Remus," whispered Harry. Remus looked into those bright emerald green eyes that used to belong to a long died friend of his. Those eyes were just as readable now as they were so many years ago, but the emotions were much more different and varied. In Lily's eyes, he often saw love, happiness, joy, amusement, and rarely sadness, but in Harry's eyes, he saw fear, unsteadiness, sadness, and most of all the absence of hope.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Remus in a quiet soothing voice. Harry once more became distant and drew into a tight shell. 

"Nothing, Remus. Nothing," said Harry unconvincingly.

Remus didn't say anything just waited it out. He knew that Harry would benefit more without any words of wisdom now then with. 

"Remus?" asked Harry after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes?" asked Remus.

"Have you ever felt that sometimes that there is no hope, that it is better to just give in?" Remus studied Harry closely as he thought out his answer.

"Do you want the truthful answer or the easy one?" asked Remus before saying anything.

"The truthful answer, I know by now that life isn't all sweets and candy," remarked Harry.

"Yes. Lot's of times, but there is always someone there who either helps me out of that mood or brings me out of that mood. Someone's always there," said Remus sadly.

"Remus, I wish I didn't have to. I don't want to kill anyone, even him. I don't want to, but I have to.  Everyone expects me to do it. It's not like a job I can get out of. What if I can't? Then what?" whispered

Harry. Remus stood shocked for a moment as Harry's words hit home. 

"You don't have to kill Voldemort. You can be a kid. The world has no right to put their problems on your shoulders," said Remus comfortingly as he pulled Harry into his lap. There he held the Boy-Who-Lived as here assured Harry. Harry remained stiff in Remus' hold for a few seconds before relaxing slightly. 

'He should have been called the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Never-Know-Love. Like those relatives of his ever hugged him or held him,' thought Remus cynically. 

"Of course the world has a right. I am the boy-who-lived right?" whispered Harry. 

"No! You are just Harry, a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just Harry," whispered Remus to Harry as he broke down into silent tears. Remus rocked Harry back and forth thinking about how the world was unfair to everyone. 

That's all folks!! My Harry probably is nothing like how he is supposed to be, BUT I never said I could write Harry Potter well. Actually, I believe that Harry is one of the hardest characters to write because the books are from his point of view. My Harry Potter will be a very angst-y boy for a while, who soon becomes a normal boy once school starts. Tootles! 

Madame Moony

P.S. Also this chapter is #22 because the ending of chapter 20 was chapter 21.


	22. Chapter 23

**B/N: This chapter is supposed to be #22 but M. Moony wanted this chapter to be called 23.  Chapter 21 exists but I have added it to the end of chapter 20, otherwise known as Arabella's POV in the end of that chapter.  The chapter numbers will be not coordinated with FanFiction and that is something I can't change.  If you want the chapter to be renumbered, tell M. Moony in a review.  Plus, if you review, she gets hyper and she will right more……grins ok…enough talk…let's continue the story!**Family for the Dragon Chapter 23: The Explanation After a heart-wrenching hour of sobs, Harry managed to drift off to sleep in Remus' protective hold.Knowing that the Council of Six would soon have to discuss what was happening, Remus decided to invite everyone over for dinner in his rooms tomorrow. 'Albus? Katrina? Severus?' called Remus mentally as he walked to his rooms. 'Yes, Remus?' replied Katrina.'I was wondering if you would like to have dinner in my rooms, tomorrow night with the Council of Six, Ara, and Harry?' asked Remus projecting this to Severus and Albus.'Of course! We will be able to discuss with everyone about the current events,' replied Albus as if he had read Remus' mind.'I will tell Hermione and Draco,' sent Severus. After good byes, Remus linked out as he found himself at the entrance to his rooms. Entering his woody brown and golden living room, Remus found a surprise."Ara!?!?" exclaimed Remus as he found the woman on his couch fast asleep exhausted."Remus?" asked the sleepy women peering up at her soul mate."Wouldn't you be more comfortable somewhere else?" asked Remus amusedly. "Hmmm" replied Ara as she fell back asleep. After a soft chuckle, Remus tucked a handy blanket around the sleeping woman. "Draco! Hermione! Severus! Katrina! Come in," welcomed Remus the next day as his guests arrived for dinner. "Do sit down," said Arabella politely as Severus, Katrina, and Draco made themselves comfortably in some comfy chairs. Hermione opted to perch on Draco's chair arm."Now all we are missing is our esteemed Headmaster and Mr. Potter, am I correct?" asked Severus as they started chatting."As usual, Severus. As usual" replied Remus dryly as he smiled at the potions master."Hello, everyone! I hope I am not late?" asked Albus as he swept into Remus' rooms with Harry by his side.Harry opted to make a quieter entrance as he went to talk with Hermione. "Harry! Are you filling better?" asked Hermione worriedly as she got up and gave her friend a hug. "Yes, Mione. Malfoy," said Harry flashing Hermione a smile before turning to Draco politely."Potter" said Draco back."HARRY JAMES POTTER! DRACO EDWARD MALFOY!! What did I say I would do if you weren't nice to each other??" shouted Hermione swatting at both the teenage boys. "Fine, Mione. Calm down," soothed Draco before exchanging a look with Harry that simply said, "Girls are weird." "Hermione, Draco, Harry come sit down at the table," called Remus over. The final seating was quite varied as Harry was at one end of a side. Mione was next to him, followed by Severus then Katrina. Opposite of Katrina, sat Draco then Arabella in front of Severus. Remus was opposite to Mione and Albus sat next to him. "Do we have a mental link?" asked Draco forgetting about Harry."A mental link? Why would you have a mental link with who?" asked Harry."Well, Harry..." started Hermione after shooting a glare at Draco."...some things have happened recently that I haven't known about till well yesterday," continued Hermione."Do you know about the Council of Six or Earth Magic?" asked Albus taking over from Hermione. "No? What is that?" asked Harry, his green eyes filling with puzzlement."Earth Magic is a type of Magic used very rarely by wizards. The Council of Six is a council made up of wizards and witches who specialize in Earth Magic. They each specialize in one of six parts of Earth Magic," replied Albus. "Well...we have found out some of us are part of this Council of Six," continued Katrina."And those people are?" asked Harry shrewdly as he turned to Hermione."Draco, Katrina, Severus, Remus, Albus, and me," replied Hermione softly."What?" exclaimed Harry."You heard her, Mr. Potter. Everyone here, except you and Arabella are in the Council of Six," said Severus sharply."Severus!" reprimanded Katrina."Hermione, have you scanned their auras yet?" asked Draco as he moved the conversation along."You also learned to scan auras?" questioned Katrina."Of course, I am doing yours right now," said Hermione as she reached for her "aura" vision. "Albus! You have a red aura with a golden heart and the symbol for the Council of Six," gasped Hermione as Albus nodded."Severus's aura is exactly like that except it is dark blue and has a green heart," said Draco as Severus nodded."Hermione, what about me?" asked Katrina jokingly. She had been told once before about her aura."Dark Slytherin green, with a dark blue heart and the symbol for the council of six" replied Hermione promptly."And me?" asked Remus to Draco. "Rich brown with a maroon heart and the symbol for the Council of six. Remus, you do know that..." started Draco nervously. Remus smiled at the boy giving him courage to go on."...that you aren't a werewolf any more. The symbol for it was there, but it isn't in your aura anymore."Remus' face lit up as Draco's words washed over him.  "It must be the benefits of being the Guardian of the Beasts," said Albus. "What is that?" asked Harry who had been quiet so far. "That is what I am in the Council of Six, Harry," said Remus smiling across the table at Harry."What about me, Mione? What is my aura?" asked Harry.Draco gazed at Harry for a second before replying, "You have an emerald green aura. You have a lightening bolt between two hearts." Harry stared at his archenemy before nodding his thanks. "Harry, Draco forgot one thing. You have a connection or a lightening bolt between a person or you and another person. Your person is emerald green like your eyes and the other person is twisted black, green, red and blue." said Hermione softly. "Voldermort" whispered Harry turning away from everyone staring into the fire. 'Hermione, leave him' mentally Remus suggested as Hermione started to comfort him."How did you do that?" asked Hermione astonished as she heard Remus's voice in her head."We have a mental connection between us" said Remus gesturing to the Council of Six."Cool! How do I talk to one of you?" asked Hermione eagerly. "Feel in your brain, there should be some thing or feeling that says Remus, Albus, Katrina, Draco, or I," replied Severus a shadow of a smile on his face.Hermione concentrated as did Draco who immediately sensed Severus and Hermione. After some deep probing he also sensed Katrina, Albus, and Remus. 'Like this?' asked Draco to Albus mentally.'Perfect, child. Perfect,' said Albus mentally sending a pat on the back to the boy.'Of course, I am Slytherin after all,' said Draco. 'Yes, Albus. You should do know by that Slytherin is the best house,' cut in Katrina grinning.'How did you hear what I said to Albus,' asked Draco confused.'Because you didn't specifically think that it was private hence I could hear,' replied Katrina.'Oh' said Draco.'Hermione, listen up! There are two types of connections with someone. Public and Private. Public allows anyone with hearing power or speaking power to hear. Private only allows the person you want to listen hear it. Private requires you to specify while public is anything you don't specify,' said Katrina after breaking Hermione away from her, Severus, and Remus' conversation. 'Great! Can we change the number of people,' asked Hermione and a huge mentally done debate started. Meanwhile, Arabella realized that the rest of the guests were talking somehow that they could and she couldn't. Not minding too much, she turned her attention to the lonely boy staring disconsolately into the fire. Getting up softly and padding quietly so that she stood in front of the boy, Arabella looked at the boy whose eyes reminded her so much of her dead best friend. "Harry?" asked Arabella softly. Green emerald eyes turned to her looking at her morosely. Arabella resisted taking the small raven haired boy into her arms knowing it would be better if she let him unleash first."Harry?" she asked once more. Green eyes turned hard as Harry whispered angrily,"I can never get rid of him. He marked my soul more then he knows. Everything I want to do, I can't BECAUSE of him. Do you know that I don't know my mother's voice except for the last moments of her life? That the only part of my father that I have ever even known about is his Marauder Map and animagus? Nothing. I don't what their favorite colors were or their childhood dreams, nothing" Arabella was unable to resist and pulled the small boy into her arms. In her arms, Harry finally started healing from his parents' death so many years ago. Remus had watched from afar the little drama going on at one end of the table. Walking over, he softly put a gentle hand on both Arabella and Harry. Moving apart, Arabella, Harry, and Remus returned to their seats, each a little happier and more complete. "Draco! I totally forgot have you told them the prophecy?" exclaimed Hermione easing the tension in the air."What prophecy?" asked Katrina. Hermione quickly recited it with ease even though she herself had heard it only once."First to disappear, the first to remember," said Remus musing over the prophecy that had caught everyone's interests including Harry and Arabella. "That is obviously Kat since she was the first one of us to remember," said Severus as he held his love's hand under the table discreetly. "Roaming at night, when the moon shines bright," said Draco skipping to the next paragraph."While we ponder about it, how about we eat?" asked Remus as the food appeared on the table. Everyone started the delicious meal as they pondered on the prophecy."I know! That is you, Remus! Because of the next lines, cursed at birth, one of the four. You were cursed with lycanthropy early on right? One of four is obviously one of the Marauders, one of four," said Hermione smirking as she made her case."The next paragraph is easy, that is Albus. It says so in the paragraph itself. Just like it said Remus in the one before," said Draco."The next two are the King of the Cosmos and the Queen of the Mystics," said Hermione as she thought about the prophecy."Sev and Kat or the lovebirds," murmured Remus just loud enough so that everyone could hear him. Severus pulled out his wand, but was stopped by Katrina who pulled out her wand. With a quick spell, Remus was doused with water and slime."Never insult a Devil's Angel," said Katrina smirking at Remus who just smirked back. Another spell went towards Katrina who quickly dodged behind Severus. She didn't expect the spell to be tracking and hit Severus in trying to get her. Severus was doused in PINK slime and goo as well as huge sign saying, "I AM THE PRODUCT OF A MARAUDER'S PRANK". Glaring at Katrina and Remus, Severus pulled out his wand ready to retaliate when Albus stepped in."Children! Children! Enough!" said Albus sending Hermione and Draco into even more peals of laughter at the adults. Harry just stared at Katrina, Severus, and Remus while Arabella just smiled. Reaching over the table, Arabella and Katrina exchanged a high five."Now that is why you never mess with a Devil's Angel. Bystanders are fair game after all, Sev," said Arabella. "Daddy, you and Mus should know better then to go against Kat and Miss Figg," said Draco laughing as Hermione nodded her consent."Arabella, Draco, Arabella," corrected Arabella as she smirked at Severus. Harry just continued to stare as his mind registered what Draco said."Daddy, Malfoy? Daddy who? Didn't your father die in one of Voldemort's tea parties?" remarked Harry ignoring Hermione stamping on his foot. 'I am going to Sev's room' mentally told Draco to Hermione and he transported to Severus's rooms. Eyes blazing, Hermione turned on to Harry. Everyone had already finished eating luckily since Hermione was in no mood to think about food right now. "Harry James Potter, come with me. Right now! Remus, do you have a spare room we could use?" asked Hermione sweetly. Remus showed them a spare room they could use. As soon as they were both safely in the room and the door was closed, Hermione unleashed her anger."HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU? That was lower then anything Draco has ever said to you and ever will!! You KNOW HOW MUCH it HURTS to be   reminded of something like that...yet you still did something like that, how could you Harry?" exclaimed Hermione starting off loudly and finishing softly. Harry stared at Hermione softly, before turning away."I didn't mean that to come out. I am sorry, Hermione. Who was he talking to, Hermione? Who?" asked Harry softly as he silently repented for his words."You shouldn't be saying sorry to me, but instead to Draco. Think, Harry. I will give you hint though. It's not Remus or Albus," said Hermione sarcastically. She refused to forgive Harry until she truly knew that he had repented for his mistakes. "Professor Snape!!" cried Harry as it finally struck him. "Who else? I didn't tell you some things because I knew you would act like this and I couldn't without betraying the trust of some very important people (to me). I don't know if I can trust you enough to tell you know," said Hermione softly as she looked at Harry sadly. "I wouldn't tell anybody, Hermione. But I understand especially because I just betrayed you and your trust. I am sorry, Hermione," said Harry as he turned around to look into Hermione. Hermione just nodded and transported herself to outside the door of the room. There she saw Arabella who was beside herself with worry."I hope you didn't yell at him too much," remarked Arabella as she went up to the door."Even if I did, he would have deserved it," sniped Hermione as her anger swelled up again. Arabella just nodded sadly and turned to the door."He is so hurt and lost in the world. Lily would have never forgiven herself if she ever saw the state of her little baby boy right now," said Arabella as her thoughts turned to her dead friend."Another boy is hurt and lost right now, because of Harry's words," said Hermione defending Draco. "Yes, unfortunately. The evilest of words often comes from the best of the people. Are you going to check on Draco?" asked Arabella appeasing Hermione when she asked the last question."Yes, I should be going. He won't talk to you, he refuses to talk to anyone, said Hermione as she transported herself into Severus's rooms. 'Hermione? Do you know where Draco is? Severus is beside himself with worry,'  heard Hermione in her head from Katrina. 'He is in Sev's rooms. I wouldn't come just yet. I will tell you when you can come. Draco wouldn't appreciated everyone seeing him in his state,' replied Hermione and she concentrated back to the boy in front of her. Draco had curled up into a ball in the corner of the sofa. He was a thousand miles away if he was an inch away. Sending her love and her presence to Draco mentally, Hermione put a gentle hand on Draco's back. Draco flinched away from her a little bit, but didn't make her back away. "Draco, talk to me please," asked Hermione softly as she sat next Draco."Mione? I'm sorry," apologized Draco as he slowly uncurled. "For what? For Harry's stupidness?" asked Hermione feigning ignorance. Draco just looked at her with swirling dark silver molten eyes. "For leaving, for being this stupid, and for letting this affect me," answered Draco briskly and unemotionally. Hermione saw this and became scared knowing soon enough that her Draco was going to become Draco MALFOY. "You are human, Draco. Even the Lord of the Night is allowed to have feelings. Don't you ever forget that!" said Hermione strongly as she leaned against Draco. "Whatever," replied Draco and they sat in silence. The silence was not an uncomfortable one, but a healing, comfortable one. 'Kat! Sev! Albus! Rem! You guys can come now, if you want. Just don't bring it up, k?' sent Hermione to the worried adults of their group. 'We are coming, dear. Kat is coming right now I believe,' sent back Albus and just like he said Katrina arrived. She just pulled Draco into a hug. After a minute, she released Draco and broke through the tension."How about some Monopoloy?" suggested Katrina. After a quick nod from Hermione and Draco, Katrina summoned the game. By the time they had started deciding what they wanted to be, Albus had popped in. "Can I play?" asked Albus eagerly as he sat down on the floor with the rest of them."Sure, what do you want to be? Hermione is the money bag, Draco is the broomstick, and I am the flying books," explained Katrina."OH! I want to be the lollypop!" said Albus as he picked up his figurine."Monopoly again, Kat? Aren't you tired of beating us all?" questioned Severus as he transported into the room."Oh, shut up! What do you want to be?" asked Katrina as Hermione started setting up the board."Caldron," answered Severus instantly."SEV! Take something else," protested Katrina.  "Fine, I will be the Raven," said Severus smirking at Katrina."Oh! Sev!" sighed Katrina as she picked out the Raven figurine."Why? It is something new," asked Hermione curiously. "Because that is his animagus form. He is also known as Shadow," replied Katrina. They heard a small Pop and a beautiful black Raven flew to Draco's shoulder. Black unforgettable eyes stared into molten silver eyes. As a moment of understanding passed through "father" and "son", Katrina and Hermione watched quietly. With a caw, the Raven played with Draco's silver blond hair with it's beak.  "Severus! Enough, we need to continue playing if you are going to lose" scolded Katrina as Severus changed back into his normal form."What? Ashamed of your animagus form?" teased Severus as he sat down and helped Hermione set up."Never! I am Mistress Night after all," said Katrina proudly and jokingly."What is your form?" questioned Draco as he roll the magical dice which fell on three. "Well if Severus is a raven, what do you think Katrina is?" teased Albus. "A cat" answered Hermione immediately blushing when everyone turned towards her. "Very good, Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor," joked Severus."SEVERUS! Dude, my name is Hermione not Ms. Granger," said Hermione jokingly sighing. "I never thought my old ears would hear Severus Snape willing give points to GRYFFINDOR!!" joked Albus. He rolled and moved to Madame Malkin's Robes for  Every Occasion. "Are you going to buy that, Uncle Albus?" asked Draco as he got ready to roll. "No, you can play," said Albus as Severus glared at him. The game went on for the next three hours before Albus called for an end. "I think we should end the game now since Katrina is obviously winning," said Albus as he helped them put away the board and money."What is your animagus form after all, Kat?" asked Hermione sleepily as she helped Severus make Draco's bed on the couch. "I want a bed of my own," protested Draco as he climbed into the made up sofa."Tomorrow morning, first thing. We would let you sleep with Hermione, but we wouldn't want any problems now would we?" said Severus slyly at Hermione and Draco."SEVERUS!" protested the two teenagers."Anyways, animagus?" asked Hermione turning away from Severus's smirking face. A small pop was her only answer as Katrina turned into a black panther. "Wow," whispered Draco and Hermione. Hermione yawned as she stared at Katrina. The panther looked at Severus meaningfully before nuzzling Draco. Severus lead Hermione into her room where she fell on to the bed instantly asleep. Sighing and muttering about "silly Gryffindors who didn't know when to stop," Severus pulled a warm blanket over Hermione before retiring himself. A/N: That's a wrap! CUT! Let's get it edited and we got a good chapter, hehe! B/N: Um…what was that? This is NOT a movie set…at least I hope not…looks around for cameras and runsA/N: So…what'd ya think? Good or bad? Ya think I should be killed for my mutilation of Harry Potter? Truthfully, I don't care since I am on Review High! To borrow someone great's saying, "Fanfiction is smart kid's weed." HEHEHE!! JUST REVIEW!!  Madame Moony 


	23. Chapter 24

**Family for the Dragon: Chapter 24** "Good morning," said Hermione grumpily as she walked out of her room. Katrina, Severus, Albus, and Draco just nodded at her. Severus pushed a cup of coffee, two sugars and cream, towards her as he sipped his own mug of the good ol' drink of the gods, coffee. They had discovered in the past month or so that both Severus and Hermione loved no needed coffee every morning before starting the day off. They both were downright grumpy and mean before drinking their coffee. "Mione, what do ya wanna do today?" asked Draco after breakfast. Hermione turned to Draco and leaned against him slightly as she voiced her answer. "What about a walk, then some potions? That is if Severus is okay with it?" said Hermione slipping her hand into Draco's hand. "Fine, I will see you after lunch," replied Severus as he strode off with Katrina. "Snogging, Severus?" smart-aleck-ed Draco. Severus turned and glared at Draco."Draco Edward Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin," snapped Severus. Draco and Hermione just smirked."It's summer, Sev. It's summer," laughed Hermione. Katrina just came over to Severus and put a kiss on his check."Come, Love. They would have found out anyway," as she lead him away. Hermione and Draco burst into laughter as they left for their walk. As they were leaving,Hermione asked, "What about Harry? Let's go ask him if he wants to come too." "Do we have to, Mione?" pouted Draco trying to use his puppy eyes on Hermione."No, come on. I have immunity to puppy eyes. How do you think I get Harry and Ron to do anything?" said Hermione as she turned to go find Harry."How dare you compare me to those dunderheads?" asked Draco appalled. "Sometimes I wonder who is stupider you or them? At least they listen to me," replied Hermione. She shrieked and ran off as Draco chased her to get revenge for her remarks. "Harry? Wait Up!!" yelled Hermione as she spotted her raven haired friend."Mione, I thought you were mad at me," stated Harry as Hermione ran behind him to hide from Draco."That was yesterday, this is today. Shush, Draco is looking for me," said Hermione as she crouched playfully behind Harry. Draco ran into sight a second later and almost instantly spotted Hermione."Mione, I can see you. No, I can see your aura," smirked Draco grabbing at Hermione. Hermione childishly stuck her tongue out at Draco as she pushed Harry in front of her."Move, Potter." "Harry is my knight in shining armor, he won't let you get me," retorted Hermione, but Harry just smirked."Here you go, Malfoy. Don't harm her too much" said Harry moving aside as Hermione shrieked."What happened to my knight in shining armor?" screamed Hermione as Draco tried to catch her."Who?" joked Harry looking around."Draco!" was her only answer as Draco grabbed her into a huge bear hug. The trio laughed and laughed as Hermione linked arms with both of the boys. Pushing them and steering them, she wheeled them outside where they all collapsed on to the greenish yellow grass under the warm yellow sun. "Hey, look at that cloud. It looks like Hogwarts," said Hermione pointing up into the sky. "Naw, it looks like Hagrid's shack, but that one looks like Sev," said Draco as he moved. Hermione was leaning back with her back against Harry as he was doing the same. Draco had his head in Hermione's lap as she played with his hair and gazed at the fluffy white clouds above them. "No way! Do you see the beard on that cloud, it looks like Professor Dumbledore," exclaimed Harry."It kind of does look like Uncle Albus, but doesn't that one look like a big pile of textbooks," said Hermione pointing to a cloud. The boys exchanged a look as they rolled their eyes at Hermione."It seems..." started Harry."...someone has books on the brain," finished Draco as they grinned at Hermione. "You sound like the Twins," commented Hermione as the boys protested."NO Way!" "Hermione, Harry, Draco," called Katrina as she and Severus found the others on their little walk."Hey Kat, Sev," said Hermione as she gestured for them to sit down. Severus complied as Katrina laid down with her head in Severus's lap. Harry gawked at the fact that anyone would want to be so close to the "greasy git." "Close your mouth, Harry. It makes you look like a fish," remarked Hermione. Severus gave a dry chuckle at that, as did Katrina."Sev, what time is it?" asked Draco as Hermione ran her fingers through his har. "12:30" replied Severus as he too played with Katrina's hair. "Damn, I got to go!" yelled Harry as he took off. "We too must be going, we will see you for lunch?" asked Katrina as she got up."Yes, we will come in an half an hour," said Draco. "Draco, let's row out to the island" said Hermione suddenly. Draco agreed and they rowed out to the island. Settling comfortably in the sand, an hour passed without notice. "Draco, it's starting to rain," said Hermione as she gazed up into the sky."A summer rainstorm probably," replied Draco as he made no effort to move."Let's go, Draco. I don't want to get wet" said Hermione getting up. She had already climbed into the both when Draco's hand caught her hand."Wha.." started Hermione, but stopped as Draco came closer and closer. Realizing what he was about to do, Hermione closed her eyes. Draco and Hermione kissed as the first drops of rain fell on their heads. Pulling away, Hermione averted her eyes. Draco took her hands into his and made her look at him."Mione?" he whispered looking at her with molten silver grey swirling eyes. Hermione pulled away and transported away from the lake. Draco stood there, lost and confused. Up in a high tower watching from window, an old man smiled as Destiny began. A/n: I know, I know. Cliché, right? But that's me and that is how its going to be. Like it or not, please review!! By the way, the next chapter or Chapter Twenty Five is where things become a little more dark. This is just a warning though it won't be too dark....that would not be me!! heheh, REVIEW!! B/N: Sorry for taking so long….its a little short…but its sweet….review! 


End file.
